Soul Attraction
by Mangacat201
Summary: Draco und Harry haben einen kleinen Unfall, erleben eine unangenehme Überraschung, und noch unbequemere Konsequenzen !Slash!
1. Hitzige Gemüter

Soul Attraction 

**Kapitel eins: Hitzige Gemüter**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Teil: 1/14

Genre: Romance, Humor (am Anfang), Drama (gegen Ende)

Rating: Ich bin ehrlich, davon hab ich keine Ahnung, aber ich denke schon, dass man es Teenies zutrauen kann, das zu lesen ohne ernsthafte Schäden davon zu tragen!

So, hallöchen, ich habe mich entschieden, diese Story, die wohlgemerkt schon abgeschlossen ist, jetzt auch mal hier reinzustellen. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir ein paar nette Kommis. Da das meine erste richtig längere HP-Story ist, ist sie schon ein Eckchen älter, deshalb ist mein Stil auch noch nicht ganz so ausgereift, wie inzwischen wie ich, denke ich, behaupten kann.

Ach noch etwas worauf man mich schon hingewiesen hat: Ich schreibe meine Storys alle in Eigenregie und Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FF's sind zwar bei dieser riesigen Fülle kein Wunder, aber sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt! Das nur im Vorraus!

Ich denke, jetzt kann's losgehen, ne, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

Harry beugte sich langsam hinab. „Draco?"

Er flüsterte so leise, dass seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein heißeres Krächzen war. Der andere schlug abrupt die Augen auf, sein Blick zeigte zunächst Verwirrung, dann Angst und schlussendlich helles Entsetzen.

Rückblende

„_Haaaaarryyyy_!" Ron gelang es tatsächlich kursiv zu sprechen.

„Wie.. Was ..Wo.. zum Angriff!"

Harry war mit erhobenen Fäusten aus dem Bett gesprungen und sogleich auf dem Hosenboden gelandet, da sein Fuß eingeschlafen war.

„Wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, solltest du lieber im Bad verschwinden, seit einer Viertel Stunde gibt's Frühstück und wir müssen nachher raus zu den Gewächshäusern!"

Siedend heiß lief es Harry den Rücken hinunter. Es war schon wieder passiert, er hatte im Schlaf den Wecker ausgestellt. Fluchend rappelte Harry sich auf. Entweder der Wecker funktionierte aufgrund magischer Nebenströmungen nicht, oder Harry schaltete ihn aus, bevor er klingeln konnte. Blöderweise wachte Harry aber deswegen nicht auf, er schlief vielmehr selig weiter...und würde heute wohl kein Frühstück kriegen außer einem trockenen Toast. Brummelnd suchte er nach seiner Brille und einigen halbwegs unzerknitterten Kleidungstücken, um dann schnellstmöglich Ron hinterher zu hasten. Als Harry durch das Portal in die große Halle eilte, sah er gerade noch einen schwarzen Schatten, bevor er gegen etwas Weiches prallte und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unsanft auf dem Boden Platz nahm.

„Potter, du Schnarchnase, ich denke du hast schon eine Brille, aber wenn du sie so aufsetzt, ist es ja kein Wunder, dass nichts erkennen kannst!"

Zwei Reihen blitzweißer Zähne kamen hinter dem fiesen Grinsen von Draco Malfoy zum Vorschein, als er verächtlich auf Harrys Brille sah die, durch den Sturz heruntergerutscht, irgendwo zwischen seinen Lippen und seinem Kinn baumelte. Harry beschränkte sich darauf Malfoy einen vernichtenden Blick zu zuwerfen, bevor er sich zum Tisch aufmachte um noch einen Krümel zu erwischen, bevor abgeräumt wurde und das Essen in die Küche verschwand. Nach einem halben Glas Kürbissaft und einem Toast, den er zusammengeklappt und im ganzen in den Mund geschoben hatte, packte Harry seine Schultasche und rannte schleunigst zu den Gewächshäusern hinunter. Ein Blick auf den Stundenplan reduzierte Harrys ohnehin miese Stimmung auf den Nullpunkt. Erst Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins, dann eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Snape und den Slytherins. So beschissen, wie dieser Tag angefangen hatte würde er vermutlich auch enden. Hätte er gewusst was ihn wirklich erwartete, wäre er wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst aus dem Bett gestiegen.

Er schaffte es genau zwei Sekunden, bevor Prof. Sprout durch die hintere Tür trat. Sie hatte eine ellenlange Liste dabei und sah leicht angesäuert aus, als sie das Pergament entrollte.

„Prof. Snape hat mich gebeten sie heute morgen einen Teil der Zutaten für den Trank der nachherigen Zaubertrankstunde ernten zu lassen. Da sie den Trank in Gruppen brauen werden, hat er mir bereits eine Einteilungsliste mitgegeben. Sie werden schon in dieser Stunde einen Partner zugeteilt bekommen. Die Liste lautet folgendermaßen:...Finnigan - Crabbe... Granger - Parkinson...Potter – Malfoy (was den sonst!)...Weasley – Goyle...usw., usw., etc., pp. So, das war's jetzt glaube ich. Nun zu der Pflanze, die wir heute ernten werden. Sie wird Spiritia Intonius genannt. Kann mir jemand ihren Verwendungszweck erklären, ja, Miss Granger!"

„Die Spiritia Intonius wächst am besten in hundert Jahre alter Friedhofserde. Sie wird vornehmlich für Tränke und Rituale der Geister- und Seelenanrufung verwendet. Manche wahrsagerischen Medien schwören auf diese Pflanze als eine Art Weihrauch, die dann bei Sitzungen verbrannt wird."

„Ja, sehr gut Miss Granger zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Also am besten findet ihr schnell eure Partner, zieht eure Drachenhauthandschuhe an und holt euch dann hier vorne eine Klammer ab. Diese Pflanzen haben, wenn man sie aus der Erde zieht, die Angewohnheit einen gehörigen Verwesungsgeruch abzugeben. Seid also vorsichtig."

Harry stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. Snape schaffte es auch so schon ihm das Leben schwer genug zu machen, aber musste er dafür jetzt auch noch den anderen Unterricht benutzen? Er ging vor, holte sich eine Klammer und sah sich widerstrebend nach Malfoy um. Dieser stand schon fix und fertig neben einem Pflanzenkübel und grinste erwartungsvoll. Bestimmt heckte der Blödmann wieder irgendetwas aus.

„Was ist Potter, fertig?"

Harry hatte die Klammer nicht mal auf halbem Weg zur Nase, da zog sein Gegenüber auch schon die Wurzel aus der Erde.

Der atemberaubende Gestank erfüllte die Luft und lähmte derart, dass Harry es nicht einmal schaffte, die Klammer nachträglich auf seine Nase zu setzen. Mit einem leichten Stöhnen kippte er von der Senkrechten in die Waagrechte. Alles was er noch erkennen konnte, war das alptraumhafte Grinsen, das dieser blonde Wichtigtuer zur Schau trug. Hätte er gekonnt, hätte Harry sich selbst geohrfeigt. Er hätte merken müssen, dass der Slytherin etwas Ekelhaftes plante. Dazu kam, dass der Geruch ihm auf recht unangenehme Weise vertraut war. Obwohl es nun schon zwei Jahre her war, ließen ihn seine Träume ab und an immer noch ein ziemlich plastisches Bild von einem bestimmten Friedhof zukommen, inklusive spezieller Duftmarke. Da Harrynicht die Nerven hatte sich auch noch bei Tage damit zu beschäftigen, ließ er sich einfach in die selige Ohnmacht sinken.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete die wohlbekannte Decke über ihm. Er kannte jeden Riss und jede Farbschliere. Da der Krankenflügel quasi sein zweites Zuhause war, hatte er mehr als genug Zeit damit verbracht das Muster zu studieren. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass jemand versucht hatte es möglichst so hinzubekommen, dass es wirklich echt so aussah, als wäre es mit der Zeit entstanden. Den Sinn der Sache musste man dabei nicht wirklich begreifen, man war schließlich in Hogwarts. Hier brauchte nichts einen besonderen Grund um zu sein, wie es war. Ein unwilliges Schnaufen vom Fußende seines Bettes her, unterbrach Harrys philosophische Gedankengänge. Da war er, aber was suchte Malfoy hier an seinem Bett, das war doch sicherlich kein Höflichkeitsbesuch.

„Na, endlich bequemst du dich mal aus deinem Dornröschenschlaf zu erwachen, Potter. Ich dachte schon, ich sitze den ganzen Tag hier fest."

„Da wärst du aber auch selbst Schuld dran, schon vergessen?"

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass du gleich umkippst und dass mich Sprout, diese Kuh, auch noch dazu verdonnert den Babysitter zu spielen. Am Besten machst du aber jetzt, dass du aus den Federn kommst, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Zaubertrankunterricht."

Mit einem halblaut gebrabbelten: "Das würde dir doch gar nichts ausmachen!" Schwang Harry sich aus dem Bett und trottete hinter Malfoy her. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch leicht schummrig an und er war ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen.

Der Weg hinunter in den Kerker ging viel zu schnell, wie die Zeit immer schneller vergeht, wenn sie auf etwas zusteuert, auf das man nicht gerade erpicht ist. Natürlich waren nur noch Plätze in der ersten Reihe frei, was für Harry bedeutete, dass er auf Snapes Präsentierteller sitzen würde. Selbiger kam auch schon durch seine Bürotür und ließ mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes das Rezept des Tranks an der Tafel erscheinen.

„Wie sie schon erfahren haben, als sie in Kräuterkunde die wichtigste Zutat für die heutige Aufgabe geerntet haben, geht es heute um Geisterbeschwörung. Der Trank, den sie brauen werden trägt den Namen Spiritius..."

„Was Grillanzünder?", kam es verwirrt von Dean.

„Nicht Spiritus, Spiritius!", zischte Hermine.

Snape warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde und fuhr fort:

„... und er wird, entweder als Lösung oder mit Griesbreizusatz zu Pellets verarbeitet, zur Anrufung von Geistern verwendet. Wenn einige wenige von ihnen es schaffen, diesen äußerst komplexen Trank richtig zu brauen, werden wir heute vielleicht Unterrichtsbesuch von einigen Hausgespenstern erhalten. Sie haben von jetzt an, bis zum Gongschlag Zeit jeweils eine volle Flasche ihres Tranks an meinem Pult abzustellen. Beeilen sie sich also."

Während sich der Zaubertranklehrer dünn grinsend hinter seinem Pult breit machte, war Harry kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen. Gleich am Anfang des Schuljahres und Snape musste schon wieder mit so etwas Kompliziertem kommen! Missmutig begann er die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen und die Utensilien herzurichten. Dabei versuchte er seinem Partner so wenig wie möglich in die Quere zu kommen, welcher im Gegenzug auf genau das Gleiche achtete. Durch die vielen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie gezwungenermaßen zusammen arbeiten mussten, hatten sie eine Art System der nonverbalen Kommunikation entwickelt, da Draco nach einigen schlechten Noten zum Schluss gekommen war, dass es ihn nicht wirklich weiterbrachte, wenn er Harrys Tränke versaute.

Als der Trank schon munter blubberte, machte sich Harry daran die letzte Zutat zu zufügen – die berüchtigte Geisterwurzel. Genau im selben Moment griff jedoch auch Draco danach und schon hatte jeder der Jungs ein Ende in der Hand und es begann ein verbissenes Tauziehen. Die Wurzel hatte kein großes Interesse daran diesem Spiel lange standzuhalten und ließ sich kurz darauf entzweireißen. Nun standen sich die beiden Kontrahenten vor Wut schwer atmend gegenüber und in der Klasse wurde es immer ruhiger, als die anderen Schüler merkten, dass sich mal wieder eine klassische Potter vs. Malfoy Prügelei abzeichnete. Harry rang um seine Beherrschung und warf schließlich die blöde Wurzel in den Kessel.

„Sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht, man muss sie doch erst zerteilen!"

„Dann fisch sie doch wieder raus, ich habe kein Problem damit."

Ein Paar sturmgraue Augen blitzten ihn zornig an.

„Ach, zum Teufel damit!", fluchte Draco und warf seinen Teil hinterher, dass es platschte.

Der Zaubertrank schwappte über den Rand und durchnässte Harrys Ärmel vollkommen.

„Hast du sie noch alle, das Zeug ist verflucht heiß!"

„Ja und, schließlich hab ich nichts abgekriegt, ist also auch nicht mein Problem!"

Mit jedem Wort wurden Harry und Draco ein wenig lauter. Mittlerweile konnte auch Snape das Gekeife nicht mehr überhören, ließ widerwillig davon ab Neville zur Schnecke zu machen und wandte sich den beiden zu, welche ihr Streitgespräch inzwischen ungerührt fortsetzten.

„Na toll, dein Problem ist es ja auch nicht, wenn du mir ne nach Tod stinkende Pflanze unter die Nase hältst und dich dann wunderst, dass ich aus den Latschen kippe. Aber sich darüber beschweren, dass du mich in den Krankenflügel begleiten musst. Ständig machst du mir irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, aber dann maulen wenn' s auf dich zurückfällt."

„Ach, und du bist ja so sensibel, dass du wegen jedem Pups, der dich drückt gleich die ganze Schule in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen musst."

Weder Harry noch Draco merkten, dass ihre Wut den Zaubertrank bedenklich zum Kochen zu bringen schien. Dafür sahen es aber andere Schüler, die es vorzogen sich schnellstens hinter ihren Bänken zu verkriechen. Snape baute sich vor den beiden Streithähnen auf, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus:

„Dürfte ich die Herren freundlichst bitten ihre privaten Gespräche nach draußen zu verlagern, oder sich dem Unterrichtsgeschehen wieder zuzuwende..."

Draco und Harry hatten synchron umgedreht und den Lehrer mit einem einstimmigen:

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!", angeblafft.

Snape war so überrumpelt, dass sein Lieblingsschüler und sein ‚Lieblingsschüler' sich genau gleich verhielten, dass er den Mund auf und zu klappte, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Die beiden Jungen hatten sich mittlerweile einander wieder zugewandt. Harry packte Draco am Arm, doch er kam nicht dazu dem Blonden seine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, den seine Berührung löste einen Funken aus, der den gerade überschäumenden Trank explodieren ließ. Harry spürte das eklig heiße Gebräu auf seiner Haut, dann – Schwärze.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schlug Harry die Augen im Krankenflügel auf. Wow, wenn ich so weitermache, schlage ich noch mal meinen Rekord!>

Langsam richtete er sich auf, in seinem Kopf pochte es leicht, seine Haut prickelte und seine Glieder fühlten sich irgendwie komisch an, als wären ein paar Sachen nicht mehr an der richtigen Stelle. Entschlossen schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und strich sich gewohnheitsmäßig eine widerspenstige verstrubbelte Haarsträne aus der Stirn ...und erstarrte.

Die Haarsträne war nicht verstrubbelt, sondern seidenglatt. Langsam hob er seine Hände vor' s Gesicht und erkannte, dass sie beinahe elfenbeinweiß waren. Ein fürchterlicher Verdacht ließ seinen Magen etwa drei Etagen tiefer rutschen, Endstation Kniekehlen. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf erblickte eine weitere Person im Nachbarbett, die einem gewissen Harry Potter gefährlich ähnlich sah. Er schluckte hart.

Harry beugte sich langsam hinab. „Draco?"

Er flüsterte so leise, dass seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein heißeres Krächzen war. Der andere schlug abrupt die Augen auf, sein Blick zeigte zunächst Verwirrung, dann Angst und schlussendlich helles Entsetzen.

(Rückblick Ende, ich glaube das haben alle mitgekriegt.)

Ende erstes Kapitel! (ätsch!) Bis bald!

Cat


	2. Er ist du und du bist er?

**Kapitel zwei: Er ist du und du bist er** (sehr einfallsreich Ron)

Teil: 2/14

Kleiner Hinweis: Damit nicht alles zu verwirrend wird versuch ich mich mit den Namen an ein bestimmtes System zu halten. Das bedeutet also:

Malfoy: körperlich; Potter: körperlich; Draco: geistig; Harry: geistig

Ich hoffe, dass ich das nicht durch einander bringe. Falls etwas völlig unklar sein sollte, schreibt es einfach in den Kommis und ich werde mich um Klärung bemühen.

„Gesprochenes..."

Gedachtes...>

Bevor irgendeiner der beiden reagieren konnte, kamen Ron und Hermine durch die Tür gestürmt.

„Oh, Harry, du bist wach, Gott sei Dank. Wir konnten leider nicht früher kommen!"

Hermine kam an Potters Bett gerauscht machte sich sofort daran, das Sorgenkind eingehend zu betrachten. Ron stieß Malfoy beiseite und ließ sich prompt auf die Bettkante seines besten Freundes sinken. Dieser schien jedoch nicht allzu begeistert davon und zog ruckartig seine Hand aus Hermines.

„Nimm gefälligst deine Finger weg und du, starr mich nicht so an, als wär ich vom andern Stern."

Sowohl auf Hermines als auch auf Rons Gesicht, machte sich ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung breit. Hermine machte Anstalten ihrem Freund die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.

„Harry, geht es dir denn nicht gut?"

Der Blonde, der sich gerade wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte, hielt den Zeitpunkt für angemessen, die Situation zu klären, bevor der andere zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.

„Äh, Leute, mir geht' s eigentlich schon gut, na ja, einigermaßen den Umständen entsprechend."

Der fremde und gleichzeitig vertraute Klang seiner Stimme jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ron drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, mit Augen, so groß wie Untertassen.

„Harry?", diesen Tonfall hatte Ron normalerweise für den Anblick von großen, fetten Spinnen reserviert. Auch Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an und ließ dann ihren Blick zurück zu dem angeblichen Harry im Bett schweifen. Ihr Mund stand halb offen, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Warte mal, soll, soll das heißen er ist du und du bist er?"

Harry nickte unsicher.

„Boah, ich tick aus!"

„Das kannst du ruhig tun, Weasley, solange du nicht im Weg bist wenn wir diesen.. diesen Mist wieder rückgängig machen!", kam es aus dem Bett.

Diesen arroganten Tonfall in seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören, beunruhigte Harry zutiefst, doch seine Panik bekam keine Gelegenheit auszubrechen, da die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde. Madam Pomfrey trat in Begleitung von Professor Albus Dumbledore ins Zimmer.

„Sie sind einfach nur durch die Explosion bewusstlos geworden, aber weiterhin fehlt ihnen nichts."

Dumbledore warf einen Blick in die Runde.

„Guten Tag, Ron, Hermine. Harry, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Nun, Prof. wie ich schon sagte, eigentlich ganz gut, nur ein kleines bisschen ..hysterisch?"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glaubte Harry den Hauch von echter Überraschung in den Zügen des Schuldirektors zu erkennen, als er sich dem blonden Jungen zuwandte, der gerade gesprochen hatte. Madam Pomfrey gab ein erschrockenes Quieken von sich und Draco war derweil aus dem Bett gesprungen.

„Ich will auf der Stelle meinen eigenen Körper wiederhaben und zwar sofort!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Zum ersten Mal war es Harry gestattet, Draco Malfoy außer Fassung zu erleben. Nur die Tatsache, dass Draco dazu seine eigenen Gesichtszüge benutzte, hielt Harry davon ab zu kichern.

„Nun, wie mir scheint ist da doch ein größerer Unfall passiert. Ich fürchte dies übersteigt unsere Möglichkeiten, ich werde sofort St. Mungos Abteilung für magische Missgeschicke und Zaubertrankirritationen kontaktieren. Aber das könnte schon eine Weile dauern, die sind momentan so überfüllt mit den ganzen Fluchopfern, die die Todesser überall hinterlassen, ich glaube vor den Ferien ist da nichts zu machen."

„Was, aber bis zu den Ferien sind es noch über zwei Wochen, was sollen wir denn so lange machen?"

„Nun, sie werden genauso weiterleben, wie bisher, nur am Platz des anderen."

Die beiden Jungen waren nur in der Lage ein hysterisches Piepsen abzugeben. Dann hielt es Draco nicht mehr aus.

„Ich soll allen Ernstes bis zu den Ferien den Goldjungen spielen?"

„Und ich soll das Frettchen sein?"

„Nun, die Alternative wäre, dass wir es der ganzen Schule bekannt geben, dann könnt ihr offiziell die Plätze tauschen."

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und schluckten, dann sprachen sie gleichzeitig:

„Wie lautet das Passwort?"

So, Ende zweiter Teil

Sorry, das mit der Länge steht nicht so richtig in Relation, aber das war einfach der Punkt, an dem der zweite Teil aufhören musste.

Das nächste Kap wird wieder länger, versprochen!

Cat


	3. Türme und Kerker

**Kapitel drei: Türme und Kerker **

**Vorwort**

Harry seufzte schicksalsergeben. Wie sollte man aus dem Stegreif einem anderen beibringen man selbst zu sein. Harry erkannte, dass es sehr viel komplizierter war, jemand anderem sein Leben zu erklären, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Etwas ratlos hockte er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und blickte in seine eigenen smaragdgrünen Augen. Es war schon komisch sich selbst aus dieser Perspektive zu betrachten. Er hatte sich schon weiß Gott wie oft im Spiegel gesehen, doch er merkte jetzt, dass andere einen nie genauso sehen, wie man sich selbst betrachtet. Ron und Hermine hatten sich diskret in eine entfernte Ecke des Krankenflügels zurückgezogen und tratschten miteinander, damit die beiden Jungs ungestört ihre Biografien austauschen konnten. Harry fragte sich, mit was sie wohl am besten anfangen sollten, dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Wir könnten einfach mal nachschauen, was in unseren Schultaschen so drin ist!"

Ohne zu zögern schnappte sich Harry Dracos schwarze Ledermappe neben dem Bett. Der andere sah so aus, als wollte er Protest einlegen, überlegte es sich jedoch dann anders, angelte Harrys Rucksack unter dem Bett hervor und leerte den Inhalt darüber aus. Harry kramte in Dracos Sachen rum und fand das übliche: Federkiele, Pergamentrollen, ein Tintenfässchen, halb leer.(Ein kleines Pornoheftchen für Zaubergeschichte? Nein, nicht doch!) Nach einigem Suchen fand er den Stundenplan und ein Blick darauf ließ sein Herz gleich ein paar Frequenzen beschleunigen.

„Was, du hast Arithmantik? Aber ich war doch schon immer ein Niete bei Zahlen!"

„Wenigstens kann Granger dir helfen, die ist auch im Kurs."

„Hermine."

„Hm?"

„Ab sofort heißt sie Hermine, klar? Ich rede meine besten Freunde nicht mit dem Nachnamen an."

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ist ja schon gut. Börks, aber du hast Wahrsagen, wie kann man nur so einen Schrott wählen?"

„Stimmt, es wird immer schwieriger irgendwelche Träume zu erfinden und Unsinn aus Teeblättern zu lesen. Aber ansonsten ist es nicht besonders anstrengend, Firenzes Ausführungen muss sowieso kein Mensch verstehen, also gibt es da nur noch TTT."

„Was ist TTT?"

„Na, ganz einfach, Trelawneys tägliche Todesdrohungen!"

„Hä?"

„In jeder Stunde prophezeit sie mir einen anderen höchst fürchterlichen und recht vorzeitigen Tod. Aber wie du siehst lebe ich ja immer noch, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Trelawney hat in ihrem ganzen Leben gerade mal zwei echte Prophezeiungen hinbekommen."

„Was für welche denn?"

„Na ja, in unserem dritten Jahr, die Rückkehr Voldemorts...ach hab dich nicht so, du wirst schon noch lernen, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Und bei ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch über..." Harry zögerte,

Jetzt hab ich mich fast verplappert und war gerade dabei eines meiner größten Geheimnisse an meinen Erzfeind auszuplaudern. Denken, Harry denken, er ist vielleicht schon bei den Junior Todessern eingetreten!> „...das ist privat!"

„Hey, schon vergessen, wenn ich du sein soll, ist meine Privatsphäre deine und umgekehrt! Du kannst nicht einfach Sachen auslassen."

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass du darüber bescheid weißt, nicht mal Ron und Hermine wissen es und das ist auch gut so. Nur zwei Menschen wissen davon und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es auch so bleibt."

Draco merkte, dass er dem anderen keine Informationen darüber würde entlocken können, so sehr ihn auch die Neugier plagte.

Moment, ich bin neugierig, wie Potter's Leben aussieht? Ich glaub dieser beschissene Trank hat bei mir noch ein paar Synapsen durcheinander gebracht. Tief durchatmen, Draco, alles halb so schlimm!

„Also, die Fächer, die alle Schüler haben, oder bei denen wir zusammen Unterricht haben, dürften kein Problem sein. Ansonsten müssen wir es eben irgendwie so deichseln, dass unsere Noten nicht allzu schlecht werden."

„Pf, in Zaubertränke kannst du mir eh nichts versauen, da müsste Snape schon einen Zauber für Gedächtnisschwund aufgehalst kriegen. Und wenn du halbwegs die üblichen Zauber bei Verwandlung und Zauberkunst beherrschst, dürfte es schon zu überstehen sein."

„Da fällt mir etwas ein. Was ist eigentlich mit unseren Zauberstäben? Glaubst du, ich kann deinen genauso benutzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie genauso gut funktionieren, ich schätze, das müssen wir ausprobieren. So wie bei Ollivanders ganz am Anfang. Einfach mal wedeln."

Harry suchte den Zauberstab und fand ihn in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Er wedelte probehalber damit herum. Es stoben ein paar kleine grüne Funken heraus, kaum der Rede wert. Draco hatte derweil Harrys Zauberstab gefunden und als er ihn schwang stob ein Schwall zornig roter Funken aus der Spitze.

„Wow, ich glaub der kann mich nicht leiden! Was ist denn da drin?"

„Phoenixfeder, von Fawkes."

„Wer oder was bitte ist Fawkes?"

„Dumbledores Phoenix, hat nur zwei Schwanzfedern abgegeben. Die andere ist in Voldemorts Zauberstab. War mein Glück, sonst wär ich jetzt schon halb zersetztes organisches Material."(Klingt komisch, is' aber so! Löwenzahn ;-o)

Draco hielt den Zauberstab plötzlich vorsichtig von sich. Er schien sich absolut nicht wohl in seiner, pardon, Harrys Haut zu fühlen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir unsere eigenen Zauberstäbe benutzen, ich riskiere ganz bestimmt nicht, dass dieses Ding nach hinten losgeht."

Sie tauschten ihre Stäbe aus und Harry wunderte sich, wie viel er Draco erzählen musste. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass der andere so wenig über sein Leben wusste, da es doch wirklich keine Seltenheit war, dass sein Privatleben in der Öffentlichkeit breitgetreten wurde. Aber es gab anscheinend immer noch genug Dinge, die nicht einmal eine findige Reporterin wie Rita Kimmkorn aufschnappen konnte. Dennoch hatte Harry immer irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt, Draco würde ihn, als sein offiziell wahrgewordener Alptraum ganz genau kennen. Dass Harry im Gegenzug so gut wie nichts über den jungen Malfoy wusste, erschien ihm ganz logisch. Schließlich war der andere so kalt und distanziert, dass wahrscheinlich nicht einmal seine Slytherinkamaraden über ihn Bescheid wussten. Was Harry nur zuträglich sein konnte, den so würde sein atypisches Verhalten nicht so sehr auffallen, da schlichtweg keine Vergleichsmomente zur Verfügung standen. Eine undurchschaubare Maske zu tragen sollte sich nicht allzu schwierig gestalten. Man merkt dass Harry, der normalerweise das Herz auf der Zunge trägt, keine besonders umfangreiche Erfahrungen mit verborgenen Gefühlen hat.

„Mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen."

„Hm?"

„Wir sind anscheinend tatsächlich fähig ein ganz normales Gespräch zu führen."

Draco zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das wirklich stimmte.

„Bild' dir bloß nichts drauf ein, Potter. Dass ich mit dir rede hat nichts damit zu tun, ob ich dich leiden kann oder nicht. Daran hat sich nämlich trotz der Umstände nichts geändert."

Harry seufzte leise. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dass er den anderen Jungen ein wenig aus der Reserve würde locken können, wohl ein Trugschluss.

Du gehst das einfach zu schnell an, Harry, lass ihm Zeit, dann kommt er von allein auf dich zu.>

Warum Harry plötzlich ein so großes Interesse daran hatte mit Draco eine Gruppentherapie zu veranstalten, konnte er sich auch nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich waren es pure menschliche Aufopferung und ein unerschütterlicher Optimismus.

In einer entfernten Ecke des Krankenflügels ließ Ron die Beine baumeln während er die beiden Jungs beobachtete und beugte sich dann zu Hermine hinüber.

„Glaubst du, die schaffen das heute noch ohne sich an die Gurgel zu gehen?"

„Natürlich, irgendwann vertragen sie sich schon. Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut, dass das passiert ist. Könnte ja sein, dass sie Freunde werden. Du weißt, dass der sprechende Hut gesagt hat, dass die Häuser vereint der Gefahr trotzen sollen."

„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Nie im Leben würde ich mit einem Malfoy befreundet sein wollen. Und dir hat er dir doch schon mehr als einmal die schlimmsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, du müsstest es doch besser wissen."

„Siehst du genau das ist der Punkt. Alle erwarten von einem Malfoy, dass er so ist, wie er ist. Niemand hat je danach gefragt, wie Draco gerne sein möchte!"

„Hermine, hör auf, mit deinen pschikologischen Analysen machst du mich noch ganz schwach."

Harry grübelte nach wichtigen Sachen, die man unbedingt wissen sollte, wenn man Harry Potter war und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es so viele Dinge gab, dass man sie gar nicht alle an einem Tag lernen konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwas bringt, uns gegenseitig unsere Biografien auszubreiten, das können wir eh nicht alles behalten. (Dieser Satz ist absolute Tarnung für das grenzenlose Unwissen der Autorin! (Und der unausführlichen Beschreibung des Privatlebens des DM durch eine andere gewisse Autorin ‚schnief') Ron und Hermine können dir ja jeder Zeit helfen, wenn es nötig ist. Und ich, ich habe ja Crabbe und Goyle."

„Kein besonders guter Rückhalt."

„Schon, aber wenigstens sind die zwei so blöd, dass sie es nicht merken, wenn ich sie nach etwas frage, was ich eigentlich wissen sollte. Das beste ist, wir gehen heute beide früh zu Bett, dann wird der erste Abend kein Drahtseilakt, hoffe ich jedenfalls."

„Na gut, aber ich muss dir noch den Weg zum Kerker zeigen."

„Nicht nötig, weiß ich schon."

Draco blinzelte verwirrt.

„Woher denn?"

„Da diese Geschichte die Übertretung von mindestens sechs Schulregeln beinhaltet, werde ich sie dir gerade unter die Nase binden."

„Du glaubst ich würde dich verraten, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

„Würdest du es nicht tun?"

„Doch."

„Dann sind wir uns also einig?"

„Klar. Autsch!"

Draco klatschte die mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, um das lästige Ziepen zu vertreiben.

„Versuchs gar nicht erst, das hat schon seit drei Jahren nicht aufgehört."

„Wie kannst du nur so damit rumlaufen?"

„Man gewöhnt sich daran, wirst schon sehen. In ein paar Tagen stört es dich nicht mal mehr beim Schlafen."

„Na toll, du kriegst den athletischen Superbody und ich die Dauermigräne, guter Tausch."

„Na, na, überschätzt du deine körperlichen Attribute nicht etwas?"

Draco fletschte die Zähne.

„Okay, okay, schon kapiert, Superbody, werd ich mir merken."

Draco lief unsicher zwischen Ron und Hermine in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Er ließ seinen Blick immer wieder vom einen zur anderen schweifen und erntete von Ron ein Zwinkern aus den Augenwinkeln und von Hermine ein kleines Lächeln. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Keine Angst, du schaffst das schon, wir werden dir helfen."

Draco wollte ihr schon eine bissige Bemerkung hinwerfen, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Je früher er sich daran gewöhnte nett zu diesen Leuten zu sein, auch wenn es ihm noch so gegen den Strich ging, desto kleiner die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie aufflogen. Wenn irgendjemand herausbekam, dass er in Potters Körper feststeckte, dann konnte er sich getrost einsargen lassen. Niemals würde er so eine Schau stattfinden lassen, er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Nein, verdammt, Harry hat meinen Ruf zu verlieren! Mist, Mist, Mist! Oh Gott, ich bin sogar in Gedanken schon bei seinem Vornamen, das gibt' s doch nicht! Ganz langsam einatmen, ausatmen...(Synapsenfehlschuss)>

Hermine konnte die Gedanken förmlich sehen, die durch das Hirn ihres Freundes klickerten, na ja, körperlichen Freundes, nein, irgendwas eben.

„Wir können morgen sofort in die Bibliothek gehen, um nachzuforschen, woher die Wirkung kommen könnte, die euch verwandelt hat, immerhin hatte der Zaubertrank schon etwas mit Geistern zu tun. Ich könnte auch mal Prof. Flitwick unauffällig fragen, was er darüber weiß. Aber mir schwirren da schon ein paar Titel im Kopf herum: Okkulte Zirkelmalereien leicht gemacht; Seancen für Anfänger; geruhsame Gratwanderungen in dämonischen Dimensionen..."

Draco wandte sich Ron zu:

„Ist sie immer so?"

„Die Frage stellst du noch? Wie glaubst du wären wir an Teufelsschlingen und Feuertüren vorbei gekommen, hätten Basiliken enttarnt, die Zeit umgehen können, gegen Drachen gewonnen, im Ministerium eingebrochen und die Zaubererwelt so viele Male vor Unheil bewahrt, wenn Hermine nicht darauf versessen wäre alles zu lernen, was jemals in einem Buch niedergeschrieben wurde?"

Draco sah Hermine an, die jetzt einen leichten Rosaschimmer auf den Wangen hatte und dann wieder Ron, dessen Gesicht jetzt seinen Haaren offenkundig Konkurrenz machte.

Daher weht also der Wind! Hätte man sich ja wirklich denken können. Weasley hat mir schließlich mehr als einmal gedroht, wenn ich Granger beleidigt habe. Ich frage mich ob Harry das schon mitgekriegt hat?>

Ron grinste ihn unverhohlen an und Draco merkte, wie sich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur anspannte und widerwillig ein ehrliches Lächeln formte. Lächeln war etwas, das er selbst mit seinem eigenen Gesicht nur selten tat und es fühlte sich unerwartet gut an.

Harry begab sich in die unendlichen Tiefen des Kerkers – Snapes Revier. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Zaubertranklehrer mal für einige Zeit nicht mehr ihn persönlich auf dem Kieker haben würde, seufzte Harry erleichtert. Auch wenn dadurch seine Noten nicht besser wurden und sein Problem mit der Tauschaktion nicht gelöst war, konnte er ein wenig Erholung von der ständigen Schikane gut brauchen. Wenn Snape wüsste was abging, der wüsste nicht mehr wo oben oder unten ist. Harry kicherte, den Guten so hereinzulegen, da machte es schon fast Spaß Malfoy zu sein.

„Was ist da so lustig?"

Blaise Zabini war aus einem der Nebengänge aufgetaucht. Harry überlegte blitzschnell, wie er sich am elegantesten wegen des Vorfalls beleidigen konnte.

„Ich habe nur gerade drüber nachgedacht, was für eine Abreibung Potter in der nächsten Stunde von Sn...Prof. Snape bekommt, weil er den Zaubertrank in die Luft gejagt hat!"

Sie waren mittlerweile vor einer riesigen schweren Eichenholztür angelangt, dem Eingang zum Slytherinkerker. Der monströse Türklopfer in Form einer Schlange erwachte zischend zum Leben und verlangte das Passwort.

„Skorbut Draconai."

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?"

„Ach, aus irgendeinem Grund hat es einen Funken gegeben und das Zeug ist explodiert. Hat aber keinen besonderen Schaden angerichtet, bin nur im Krankenflügel aufgewacht und musste mir gleich als erstes Potters Visage reinziehen. Aber an mir ist alles noch dran."

Ja, nur die Bauart stimmt nicht ganz, die Originalteile sind woanders.>

Nun waren sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten. Harry sah, wie Pansy sofort aufspritzte und auf ihn zusteuerte. Das wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht geben, also ab zu den Schlafräumen.

„Ich schmeiß mich gleich in die Federn, dieser Tag hat mich echt geschlaucht! Bis Morgen", verabschiedete er sich von Blaise.

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, fiel Harry siedend heiß ein, dass er niemals bis zu den Schlafsälen gekommen war und keine Ahnung hatte, wo Malfoys Zimmer sich befand. Doch seine Füße hatten schon auf eine bestimmte Tür zugesteuert und seine Hand griff automatisch nach der Klinke. Anscheinend gab es so etwas wie ein körperliches Gedächtnis. Wenn man etwas oft genug macht, können es die Gliedmaßen schon von ganz alleine, ohne dass man groß darüber nachdenken muss. Als Harry ein den Raum blickte, staunte er nicht schlecht. Höhergestellte Persönlichkeiten kriegten wohl Einzelzimmer. Sein vorrübergehendes Bett hätte er wahrscheinlich auch in einem Schlafsaal mit zwanzig gefunden. Es war mit schwarzer Satinbettwäsche bezogen, auf der sich eine silbergestickte Schlange um ein großes ‚M' wand. Erschöpft ließ er sich darauf fallen und schloss die Augen.

So, des war's mal wieder für heute, ich hoffe ihr hab gut gelacht und möchtet mir das auch persönlich mitteilen, fühlt euch frei ein review zu hinterlassen g

und freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel: Wer zieht wen an?

Vielversprechend, eh?

Cat


	4. Wer zieht wen an?

Kapitel vier: Wer zieht wen an? 

Ja nach etwas längerer Wartezeit nun endlich das heißersehnte vierte Kapitel, dafür aber extralang. Dray ist vielleicht ein wenig zu kurz gekommen, aber dafür sind Harrys Machenschaften so ...

Viel Spaß beim lesen:

Als Draco hinter Ron durch das Portraitloch kletterte, traf in schier der Schlag. Vor ihm breitete sich in seiner turmzimmerartigen Gemütlichkeit der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum aus und summte wie ein Bienenstock. Hier war alles hell erleuchtet und ...Rotgold, er hatte das Gefühl, als wollte er seine Ferien beim Weihnachtsmann verbringen. Außerdem kam es ihm so vor, als ob jeder im Raum in Sekundenschnelle von seiner Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt sei und sie bräuchten ihm nur einmal in die Augen schauen und würden sofort erkennen, dass sie nicht den vor sich hatten, der er zu sein schien. Auf halbem Wege durch den Raum erlaubte er seinem Herzen drei oder vier Frequenzen runterzuschalten. Anscheinend hatte er überreagiert.

Natürlich hast du überreagiert, du Schwachkopf, denkst du, nur weil sie Gryffindors sind, können sie Gedanken lesen? Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht bis zu den Ferien brauchen, um nach St. Mungos zu kommen, diese ganze Sache macht mich fertig. Außerdem hat Potter das alles so gelassen hingenommen, als würde es seinem Alltag gehören, nun mal eben schnell mit seinem Erzfeind den Körper zu tauschen.>

(Draco ist halt doch ein sensibles Pflänzchen. Hat aber andererseits nicht so viel Erfahrung mit dem dunklen Lord in seinem Kopf, oder?)

Er war Ron weiterhin hinterher getrottet und ließ sich nun in einem der großen Lehnsessel am Kamin fallen.

„Du wirst ganz bestimmt keine Probleme haben!"

Draco warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu, was sollte das schon wieder?

„Du hast dir zielstrebig Harrys Lieblingssessel ausgesucht. Man könnte sagen, ihr beide habt den gleichen Geschmack."

Nur reine Willenskraft hielt Draco davon ab, sofort wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufzuspringen. In diesem Moment kam ein Gryffindormädchen auf sie zugeschossen, Draco konnte sich nicht genau an ihren Namen erinnern, hatte sie nicht eine Zwillingsschwester in Ravenclaw?

„Hermine, hast du kurz Zeit, da ist irgendwas an den Muggelkunde Aufgaben, das ich überhaupt nicht verstehe."

„Hey, siehst du nicht, dass wir was wichtiges besprechen? Also zisch ab, wenn ich bitten darf", fauchte Draco sie prompt an.

Sie warf ihm einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu, drehte dann wieder ihre Nase in die Luft und stolzierte in eine andere Ecke davon, um sich sogleich schwatzend ihren Freundinnen zuzuwenden.

„Chrm, chrm!"

„Oha, nicht dieses Geräusch Hermine, ich leide immer noch unter Verfolgungswahn, wenn ich das höre!"

Hermine beachtete Ron gar nicht und wandte sich stattdessen Draco zu.

„Was ist?"

„Normalerweise bist du nett zu diesen Leuten und das sollte auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Es sei denn, du willst sofort wieder in den Kerker zurück. Denn so viele Schrulligkeiten sie Harry auch zugestehen, solch rüde Behandlung lässt das Beliebtheitsbarometer rasend schnell sinken. Wenn du also bis zu den Ferien nicht in der Hölle leben willst, dann lern besser freundlich zu sein."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, du brauchst mir nicht gleich zu drohen, ich hab's verstanden, das war doch nur ein Ausrutscher!"

„Diese sogenannten Ausrutscher lösen jedes Mal die wildesten Spekulationen aus und kommen dann bei euch unten im Kerker in der Form an, dass Harry am Boden zerstört und völlig fertig ist, nachdem er auf der Heldenleiter eine Stufe weitergeklettert ist. Und das ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für solche Gerüchte."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil es wirklich so ist!"

Harry träumte. Was an sich keine ungewöhnliche Sache war, er träumte schließlich ständig von irgendwelchen traumatischen Ereignissen der letzten Jahre. Doch dieser Traum war anders, er war... angenehm. Harry befand sich in einem hellen Wald, am Ufer eines Baches. Das Unterholz war dicht deshalb konnte er nicht weit sehen, aber er vermutete, dass der Bach bald in einen See mündete. Neugierig ging er an der Böschung entlang und tatsächlich, nur ein paar Meter vor ihm erstreckte sich ein See, der noch ebenfalls von einem glitzernden Wasserfall gespeist wurde. In der Mitte des Sees erhob sich ein seltsames Gebilde, Harry ging näher heran um es erkennen zu können. Es ähnelte einem großen Brunnen, doch die Fontänen schienen direkt aus der Luft zu fließen, zwei Stück, in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Die Flüssigkeit war seltsam, der eine Strang war silbrig weiß, der andere ganz dunkel rot, ähnlich der Farbe getrockneten Blutes. Das merkwürdige war, dass sich die beiden an keinem Punkt zu berühren schienen, nicht einmal an der Wasseroberfläche, wenn sie sich in Schlieren darauf ausbreiteten. Um das ganze Gebilde wand sich so etwas wie eine Kristallglocke die im Licht alle Farben brach. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, war Harry ans Ufer des Sees getreten. Als er heruntersah, erblickte er sein Spiegelbild im Wasser und es streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, obwohl er seine eigene gar nicht bewegte. Dann tauchte hinter dem Spiegelbild ein weiteres auf: Draco Malfoy lächelte und legte dem Harry im See freundschaftlich die Hände auf die Schultern. Harry fragte sich verwirrt was das wohl zu bedeuten habe, als hinter ihm eine Stimme erklang.

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und sah die Gestalt die hinter ihm stand. Seine Augen trafen ihre und er war überwältigt. Sie schienen keine Farbe zu haben und dann doch wieder alle zugleich. Es erinnerte ihn an das Meer. Und sie jagten ihm fürchterliche Angst ein. Nur eine halbe Sekunde blickte er in ihre Augen, dann wandte er sich abrupt um und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Was völlig absurd war, er war in einem Traum, er konnte gar nicht wirklich rennen, aber dennoch tat er es, mit allem was er hatte.

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihn jemand aus geringer Höhe auf das Bett fallen lassen. Durch das schmale Fenster drang Licht, es war also schon Morgen und er hatte in seinen Kleidern geschlafen. Er musste sich dieser schweißtriefenden Klamotten entledigen und er brauchte dringend eine Dusche.

Sieh mal an, der Kerl hat sogar ein eigenes Bad...na ja wenigstens muss ich mich dann nicht am frühen Morgen schon mit den anderen Slytherins rumschlagen.>

Gedankenverloren stellte er das Wasser an und betrachtete die Einrichtung, wirklich alles vom Feinsten hier. Harry legte den Umhang ab und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Auf halbem Weg aus der Hose erstarrte er, als ihm klar wurde, wen er da gerade auszog. Plötzlich war ihm die Lust am Duschen kläglich vergangen. Konnte er es sich leisten ohne herauszugehen? Eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme bestätigte eindeutig ein Nein. Er hatte geschwitzt wie ein Marathonläufer und die Bettfrisur, die er garantiert hatte, ließ sich bestimmt auch nicht nur mit Kamm wieder richten. Wenn er sich so rauswagte, konnte Gift drauf nehmen aufzufliegen, ganz nebenbei die Tatsache dass Draco ihn mit Sicherheit killen würde. Es führte also kein Weg dran vorbei. Immer darauf bedacht seinen Blick ja nicht von dem attraktiven kleinen Schimmelfleck an der Wand wegzunehmen, entledigte er sich seiner Unterwäsche und stürzte unter das heiße Wasser. Beim Einseifen mied er so gut es ging strategisch wichtige Körperstellen.

Das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann ist so etwas wie eine Morgenlatte!>

(Sprach' s und der Wunsch ging in Erfüllung? Nein, natürlich nicht, oh bitte, schützt diese armen unschuldigen Wesen vor mir!)

Als Harry sich wieder einigermaßen besser fühlte, wurde ihm der zweite Schock des Tages verpasst, er griff aus der Tür und merkte, dass er sich kein Handtuch hergerichtet hatte. Und direkt gegenüber der Dusche prangte ein wandhoher Spiegel.

Was tut's spätestens wenn ich das nächste Mal auf die Toilette muss ist es eh soweit, und wenn ich blind aus der Dusche steige, riskier ich nen Genickbruch auf den schlüpfrigen Fliesen.>

Dieser Gedanke half Harry aber nicht dabei, sich besser zu fühlen. Die letzten Wassertropfen rannen auf seiner Haut entlang und nahm die wohlige Hitze mit sich.

Wenn ich mich nicht bald hier raus verfrachte, krieg ich noch Frostbeulen.>

Also Augen zu und durch wie man so schön sagt. Mit einem leichten Knirschen glitt die Duschtür auf und Harry warf einen Blick auf Draco Malfoy, wie es sonst wahrscheinlich noch keinem anderen Menschen auf Gottes trauter Erde gestattet gewesen war. Die nassen blonden Strähnen hingen lässig über die Augen und Wangen. Sie waren länger als Harry immer angenommen hatte. Lag wahrscheinlich an der geschniegelten Gelfrisur, die Draco sonst sein eigen nannte. Kein Windhauch wagte es, diese auch nur um ein einziges Haar durcheinander zu bringen. Doch nun stand es ungezähmt und wild vom Kopf ab, jedoch mit einer immer noch spürbaren Eleganz und in keinem Vergleich zu seiner struppigen Mähne. Harry musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken was Draco wegen seiner Haaren würde durchmachen müssen. Er trat näher an den Spiegel und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich weiter nach unten. Über die Brust, die sich immer schneller hob und senkte. Er hatte vom Training ein paar ordentliche Muskeln bekommen. Ganz in sich versunken betrachtete Harry jede einzelne Linie, die sich durch Bewegung unter der schneeweißen Haut abzeichnete. Gänzlich unvoreingenommen blickte er nun an sich herunter und stieß ein höchst amüsiertes Kichern aus. (Wir wollen diesen Moment ja auch nicht zu lange währen lassen, das hier ist schließlich noch ein Komödie und kein Rosamunde –Pilcher – Film)

Also winzig konnte man ja nun nicht sagen, aber dennoch, ein Wenig...

(ich habe das nicht geschrieben, ich hab das nicht geschrieben... oh Gott ich hab's doch geschrieben!)

Harry fühlte sich Draco gegenüber plötzlich nicht ungerechtfertigter Weise im Vorteil. Sollte er ihm jemals wieder eine wirklich ernstliche Beleidigung entgegenwerfen würde Harry kontern.

Hoffentlich tut er das nie wieder... Halt, Stop, Auszeit ich wünsche mir tatsächlich, dass mich Draco Malfoy allen Ernstes nie wieder beleidigt? – Oh ja, seit dem ersten Schuljahr als er anfing mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!>

Harry schnappte sich ein Handtuch und wickelte es um die Hüften. Jetzt kam der wirklich lustige Teil – Grimassen vorm Spiegel. Harry probierte sämtliche Fratzen die ihm einfielen und danach alle Gesichtsausdrücke, die Draco so gern zur Schau trug, jedoch dermaßen überspitzt, dass er sich vor Lachen bald kaum mehr halten konnte. Als er in diesem Moment in den Spiegel sah, merkte er, dass dies der beste Ausdruck von allen war. Draco lachend.

Das könnstet du ruhig öfter machen, Junge, es steht dir gut!>

Trotzdem die Schweineschnute mit schielenden Augen und wackelnden Ohren rangierte auch ziemlich weit oben in der Beliebtheitsskala. Aber jetzt musste er sich fürs Frühstück fertig machen, die erste große Bewährungsprobe.

Ein paar duzend Stockwerke weiter oben vergnügte sich ein anderer Junge mit einem ähnlichen Zeitvertreib. Er hielt die Hand mit seinem Zahnbürstenschwert hocherhoben und rezitierte einige dramatischen Verse aus Shakespeares' s Macbeth.

„Was bitte machst du da?"

Ein kühner Rotschopf lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn skeptisch. Sein dunkelhaariger Freund drehte sich um.

„Ich.. ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, das musste einfach sein!"

„Davon erfährt er besser nichts, er hat Shakespeare noch nie gemocht. Nachdem eine Grundschullehrerin ihnen einmal eine völlig irrationale Fassung von ‚Romeo und Julia' aufgedrängt hat. Kommst du jetzt endlich zum Frühstück?"

„Geht nicht, muss erst noch meine Haare richten."

„Ich würde mich beinah der Versuchung hingeben, dich das auch wirklich tun zu lassen, aber ich habe Hunger. Glaub mir, alle deine Versuche sind vergebens. Harry hat selbst sechzehn Jahre seines Lebens benötigt um das zu akzeptieren."

Draco wunderte sich selbst, wie schnell er von Ron und Hermine akzeptiert worden war und wie bereitwillig sie ihn unterstützen, trotz dessen was er ihnen oft an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Aber das konnte ihm nur recht sein, wenn es ihm half unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herauszukommen.

„Ach paperlapap, so schwierig kann es doch nicht sein. Nur nen Kamm und n' bisschen Spucke..."

Nachdem er drei Zinken aus dem Kamm gebrochen hatte, stand Draco kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und Ron kurz davor ihm eine zu verpassen.

„Mit so einer Frisur kann ich mich doch nicht in die Öffentlichkeit wagen!"

„Niemand außer uns weiß wer du wirklich bist und Harry läuft jeden Tag mit diesen Haaren rum, die würden denken, da ist was faul, wenn er sie plötzlich glatt bekäme. Beruhig dich und komm endlich, das Frühstück fängt in fünf Minuten an! Und ich will Harrys Auftritt nicht verpassen."

„Du redest davon als wär das alles nur halb so schlimm."

„Ist es ja auch, diesmal hat wenigstens Lord Voldemort, drei Kreuze, nichts damit zu tun. Komm schon, du darfst nicht jedes Mal anfangen zu zittern, das wird dich als aller erstes auffliegen lassen, ich seh's schon kommen."

Draco war mittlerweile zu Harrys Kleiderschrank getapst. Als er ihn öffnete, blieb ihm der Schrei im Halse stecken.

„ Wa.. was.. was ist denn DAS!"

„Harrys Garderobe, gestatten Designermarke Doppel D (auch in entsprechender Größe)"

Draco sank hilflos in die Knie. Das war zuviel für seine Nerven. Er war garantiert in den nächsten 24 Stunden soweit um im St. Mungos zu landen.

So, die Größenverhältnisse wären nach dieser ‚Badezimmergymnastik' (wie verfänglich dieser Ausdruck) nun geklärt (die ultimative Streitfrage der letzten drei Wochen!)(ist natürlich schon ein Weilchen her, aber trotzdem, es war eine schwierige Entscheidung!)

Wird Draco wirklich in St. Mungos eingeliefert? Was macht Harrys Auftritt beim Frühstück so skandalös? Werden die beiden sich vertragen? Und welchem Problem wird Harry bald fertig werden müssen? (Noch größer als die bereits bestehenden)

Alle diese Fragen werden in den nächsten Kapitel geklärt.

(Habt ihr auch genug von meinem hochgestochenen Gelaber? Ich verabschiede mich jetzt auch!)

Nachtrag: Ich bedanke mich mal jetzt an dieser Stelle für die Kommis die ich schon erhalten habe, ihr macht mich ganz stolz, auch wenn die Story an anderer Stelle die 300 schon gesprengt hat. Nya, aber ich freu mich ja trotzdem über jedes einzelne! Ist mal gut wieder auf den Teppisch zu kommen! Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Feiertage und wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!

Cat


	5. Schränke und Schranken

Kapitel 5: Schränke und Schranken oder die Kleiderfrage 

Hallo zusammen! Nach etwas längerer Wartezeit (leider kommen meine Klausuren jetzt auf mich zu und ich hab einfach nicht dran gedacht, zu meiner Schande..) kommt jetzt endlich das fünfte Kapitel! Ach ja, das hatte ich das letzte Mal ganz vergessen, ihr habt ja SIE in Harrys Traum kennen gelernt. Wer meine HP – Oneshots ‚Gedanken' und ‚Lights Shining' gelesen hat (Werbung!) ist ihr auch schon begegnet. Ihr Aussehen, ihre Gestalt und ihre Herkunft sind immer die gleiche und SIE zieht sich irgendwie wie ein roter Faden durch alle meine Harry – FF' s. Allerdings ist ihre Rolle nicht immer die gleiche, das soll euch nicht verwirren, die einzelnen FF' s haben eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun. Die Figur gefällt mir nur so sehr, dass ich ihr in allen meinen FF' s eine kleine Rolle reingeschrieben habe. Erfunden habe ich sie für meine Harry- Potter- Ur- FF, die allerdings noch darauf wartet geschrieben zu werden und IHR Name und ihre eigentliche Beziehung zu Harry werden deshalb auch erst dort verraten. Die ganz Hartnäckigen unter euch werden sie also hoffentlich noch etwas näher kennen lernen.

So das war jetzt ein ellenlanges Vorwort, das komplett vom eigentlichen Thema abweicht, gut nicht? Ich hab mal wieder genug gelabert und wünsche euch deshalb viel Spaß beim lesen:

Ein extrem genervter Ron schleppte ein extrem widerstrebendes Bündel die Treppe hinunter, am Treppenabsatz wurden sie im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum von einer schon halbaufgelösten Hermine erwartet.

„Was treibt ihr denn so lange, das Frühstückist baldum und ich will nicht zu spät kommen!"

„Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten unseren Freund hier einzukleiden, ohne dass er einen Herzinfarkt kriegt. Ich stehe selbst kurz vor einen Nervenzusammenbruch, also wirklich, wie kann man nur so auf Äußerlichkeiten achten?"

„He, dieser Kerl hat in seiner Garderobe nicht ein Paar zusammenpassender Socken!"

„Wenn du vorhast jemanden so nah an dich ran zu lassen, dass er deine Socken inspizieren kann, dann meld das bitte vorher, dass der eigentliche Besitzer dieses Körpers seine Meinung dazu kund tun kann! Und jetzt los, sonst kommen wir wirklich zu spät."

Dieser Ausbruch von Hermine brachte Draco wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung. Die Untersuchung von Harrys Kleiderschrank hatte seine Selbstbeherrschung mit jedem Klamottenfetzen mehr aufgelöst. Seine Eltern hätten es niemals zugelassen, dass in solchen unzumutbaren Lumpen herumlief. Dennoch gestattete sich Draco Malfoy kein Mitleid mit Harry Potter, er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich seinen eigenen Körper wiederhaben.

Bis zu den Ferien haben sie gesagt! Ich halte das niemals aus, schlimmer ich werde auffliegen! Oder noch schlimmer, Potter lässt mich auffliegen, der wird sich niemals wie ein echter Slytherin aufführen können. Ich kann mich einsargen lassen, das ist jetzt schon sicher.

Missmutig kletterte Draco hinter den beiden Gryffindors aus dem Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Harry trat aus dem Bad und auf den großen Kleiderschrank am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte dieser wie ein massiver, geräumiger Eichenschrank, doch als Harry die Tür öffnete stellte sich heraus, dass der Schrank magisch vergrößert worden war, so dass man problemlos darin herumlaufen konnte.

Mein Gott, mit den Klamotten, die er da drin gebunkert hat kann man ja mindestens vier weitere Leute ausstatten. Hat der Glück, dass er ein Einzelkind ist!>

Leise regte sich so etwas wie Neid in Harry, der ja bekanntermaßen nie besonders gut ausgestattet war. Zum ersten Mal hatte er die Möglichkeit unter einem ganzen Haufen Designerklamotten auszuwählen und was tat er? Zog, wie er es gewohnt war einfach das aus den Stapeln was er brauchte, ohne darauf zu achten, was draufstand. Nachdem er ein weißes Seidenhemd, enge schwarze Hosen, die obligatorische, im Moment grünsilberne Krawatte und einen schwarzen Slytherinumhang angezogen hatte, ging er ins Bad um sich um seine Haare zu kümmern.

Das war eine nicht ganz so einfache Angelegenheit. Harry überlegte, ob er sich die Haare mit ordentlich Gel zurückkämmen sollte, wie Malfoy sie normalerweise trug, aber er hatte auch zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit mit seinen Haaren anzustellen, was immer er wollte. Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten etwas herumzuspielen. Nachdem er fertig war checkte er noch einmal seinen Stundenplan, packte dementsprechend seine Sachen und ging dann nach einen tiefen Atemzug auf die Tür zu. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wartete schon seine Eskorte und Blaise lümmelte auf einem Sofa. Als er seinen Kameraden erblickte, erhob er sich und betrachtete dessen Erscheinung.

„Neue Variante?"

„Hatte Lust auf Veränderung."

„Sieht gut aus!"

Malfoy grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Das wird mir einen perfekten Auftritt bescheren."

„Wie immer!"

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle um zu frühstücken. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, zwischen Crabbe und Goyle eingekeilt zu sein machte nicht wirklich Spaß, aber man konnte sich daran gewöhnen, dass alle auf dem Gang einem Platz machten.

Ron, Hermine und Draco saßen inzwischen schon an ihren Plätzen. Vor lauter Spannung konnte keiner der drei richtig was essen. Ron und Hermine waren mittlerweile mehr als unruhig, da das Frühstück schonlängst angefangen hatte und Harry immer noch nicht da war. Draco versuchte sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen, um nicht von den anderen Gryffindors angesprochen zu werden. In dem Moment, als er die Gabel in seine Eier stechen wollte, hörte er das Krachen der Eingangstür und sah auf.

Die beiden Türflügel wurden aufgestoßen und eine elegante Gestalt tauchte auf. Es war Draco Malfoy wie er leibte und lebte. Man hatte das Gefühl die gesamte Halle hielte die Luft an. Auch Ron und Hermine starrten nun zur Tür während Malfoy mit seinem Gefolge auf den Slytherintisch zusteuerte und dort von Rufen begrüßt wurde. Er hatte eine neue Frisur. Seine vorderen Strähnen fielen ihm locker ins Gesicht, die hinteren waren mit etwas Gel leicht ausgestellt. Er schlenderte zu seinem Platz und schwang lässig die Beine über die Bank. Dann schnappte er sich ein Brötchen und fing an mit den anderen Slytherins zu reden. Und eine ganze Schule schaute wie magisch festgeklebt dabei zu.

Neben ‚ihren' beiden Jungs saß Hermine, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und gab ein ‚Mmmmmm' – Geräusch von sich. Die Jungen bekamen Augen, so groß wie Untertassen.

„Hermine? Was tust du da?", wisperte Ron.

Neben Hermine seufzte Ginny.

„Aber Jungs, das müsst ihr doch zugeben, er ist doch einfach..."

„so... so sexy!", beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

Ron und Draco hatten ihre Münder jetzt auf Durchzug geschaltet und sie bemerkten, dass die halbe Schülerschaft, damit sei die Weiblichkeit gemeint, einem gewissen Individuum schmachtende Blicke zuwarf.

Wie wenn er es gespürt hätte, drehte sich Besagter um und warf ein diabolisches Grinsen zum Gryffindortisch. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und kippte zur Seite, sie musste von Dean aufgefangen werden.

Hermine konnte sich nur schwer losreißen, um einen Kommentar zu offenen Klappen und Fliegen abzulassen.

Ron kriegte sich nicht mehr ein: „Sag mal Hermine, ist dir klar wen du da gerade schmachtend anstarrst, ist bei dir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt."

Hermine meinte dazu nur, dass ja nichts so war, wie es schien.

Neben Ron war jemand kurz davor zu platzen: „Wie kann er es wagen, dafür bring ich ihn um!"

Gerade als er aufspringen wollte, rauschten die Eulen herein und ein riesiger Uhu ließ sich vor Draco nieder. Das erregte dann doch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frühstücksgenossen. Der Uhu streckte ein Bein aus und ließ sich den schwarzen Umschlag abnehmen. Kaum war das geschehen, flog er auch schon hinüber zum Slytherintisch um den zweiten abzugeben.

„Was er wohl will?", fragte sich Draco leise.

„Du weißt von wem der Brief ist?"

Er öffnete den Brief und las:

Mr. Potter,

Ich erwarte sie heute zehn Minuten vor Beginn des Zaubertrankunterrichts in meinem Büro.

Sollten sie nicht pünktlich erscheinen, werde ich ihnen mit Freude einige Punkte abziehen.

Prof. Snape

„Es geht bestimmt um den Zaubertrank, den ihr gestern in die Luft gejagt habt, das Klassenzimmer sah schrecklich aus. Mein Beileid Harry, der wird dich garantiert in der Luft zerreißen!", kam es von Seamus.

Draco schluckte. Er würde also seinen Hauslehrer einmal aus der anderen Warte betrachten können. Es machte auch plötzlich keinen so richtigen Spaß mehr sich über seine Sticheleien gegenüber den Gryffindors zu amüsieren.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle warf Harry einen verblüfften Blick auf den Uhu der vor ihm gelandet war und gehorsam ein Bein ausstreckte. Er hatte sich bis eben mit Blaise über die dummen Gesichter der Gryffindors amüsiert. Sein Auftritt hatte sie alle aus der Bahn geworfen und er hatte sich über die Reaktion gefreut wie Schneider. Es machte wirklich Spaß der Prinz Protz der Schule zu sein.

„Was dein Pate wohl will?"

Harry schreckte auf: „Mein...?"

Dann fiel ihm das Wappen auf dem Brief ins Auge.

„Ach so, ich hab keine Ahnung, vielleicht wegen gestern."

„Stimmt ihr habt ja da Klassenzimmer vollkommen verwüstet, da stand kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Das gibt eine schöne Abreibung für Potter, wetten?"

„Hmm? Ja, klar."

Harry öffnete den Brief und las:

Hallo Draco,

Wir müssen heute über den Vorfall von gestern sprechen. Komm doch deshalb bitte zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn in mein Büro.

Natürlich werde ich dich von den letzten Minuten der vorherigen Stunde freistellen, damit du pünktlich sein kannst.

Bis nachher,

Severus

Wenn der wüsste was abgeht, dann würde er sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm einfach verraten um zu sehen, wie lange DER im St Mungos bleibt! Aber dann kann ich ja gar nicht genießen, dass er mich mal in Ruhe lässt.

Das Frühstück war beendet und Malfoy samt Gefolge machte sich auf zur Tür, Ron konnte seinen Freund nicht zurückhalten, er hatte genau diesen Moment abgepasst und stürmte auf den anderen zu.

Draco erwischte das Objekt seiner Begierde gerade noch am Umhang, bevor er durch die Tür verschwinden konnte. Er packte ihn am Kragen, schleuderte ihn gegen die Tür und fauchte ihn an: „Sag mal was soll das, hä? Was hast du mit meinen Haaren gemacht? Und die Sachen die du anhast, das totale Durcheinander!"

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn ob dieses Ausbruchs einen Moment lang verdutzt an und brach dann zu seiner Überraschung in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, beugte Malfoy sich vor, sodass sich sein Mund direkt neben dem Ohr des Gryffindors befand und flüsterte:

„Du weißt doch, Darling, ich steh auf Chaos!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem arroganten Grinsen wischte er sich die Hand des völlig perplexen Jungen von der Schulter, drehte sich um schritt mit wehenden Rockschößen den Gang hinunter.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre, als er hinter sich eine schnarrende, wohlbekannte Stimme hörte.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Potter?"

„Nein, Prof. Snape, kein.. kein Problem!"

„Gut, wir sehen uns später, Potter."

So, das war's schon wieder, ich hoffe ich habe die wichtigen Szenen gut hingekriegt. Im nächsten Kapitel dürfen unsere beiden Lieblingszauberer einen gewissen Professor gehörig aufmischen. Außerdem werden sie ein außergewöhnlich beunruhigendes Phänomen entdecken. Also bis bald.

Cat


	6. Dornentanz

**Kapitel 6: Dornentanz**

Der Titel mag euch vielleicht ein wenig komisch erscheinen, aber schließlich sind Rosen nicht das einzige, was Dornen hat. und damit ist nun auch das Kapitel gekommen, mit dem ich anfangen werde, ein Spin-off von Soul Attraction hochzuladen! Was das ist, und wie ihr da rankommt, dann beim nächsten Mal!

Übrigens, darf Harry eigentlich weiterhin solch ‚schlüpfrige' Andeutungen machen? Er tut das so gerne (wenn auch unterbewusst, muhahahaha... ja, ja still und klammheimlich hat unser lieber, schüchterner Harry die Führung übernommen und spielt Dray mit seiner Dominanz glatt an die Wand) Zaubertrankunterricht wird also lustig heute.

Tja, ich muss sagen ich war schon ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass reviewtechnisch quasi nix rübergekommen ist fürs letzte Kapitel.Und meine Statssagenmir, dass das nicht am mangelnden Interesse liegt. Ich bitte euch ja nicht,Überschläge und Kapriolen zu veranstalten, aber ein kleines Statement fände ich schon sehr nett!

Harry fühlte sich gut...ach was er fühlte sich fantastisch. Und das trotz Anbetracht der Umstände, oder gerade deswegen?

Auf jeden Fall hatte es Harry ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitet, Draco so aus der Fassung zu bringen. Dieses schlug sich auch in einem entsprechenden Grinsen nieder, als er sich auf den Weg zum Arithmantik- Klassenzimmer begab, seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde für heute.

(Arithmantik, was ist das überhaupt für ein Fach, was selbsterfundenes? Ich habe daraus jedenfalls was mit Zahlen gemacht, wer's besser weiß soll' s mir sagen!)

Hermine richtete es so ein, dass sie ihn in der Tür leicht anrempelte. Vor Überraschung über das kleine Stück Pergament, das er danach in seiner Hand spürte, vergas Harry beinah seinen bissigen Kommentar. Drinnen setzte er sich so nah an Hermine dran, wie es möglich war, ohne dass es auffiel. Nachdem er seine Schulsachen ausgepackt hatte, legte er das Pergament unauffällig in seine Unterlagen und siehe da, schon stand etwas darauf.

_Dies ist ein Zwei-Wege-Pergament, alles was du draufschreibst kommt auf meinen Stück an. Ich helfe dir so im Unterricht._

Harry bewunderte wie immer Hermines geniale Ideen. Doch kaum war die Schrift wieder ins Papier gesickert, erschien schon der nächste Satz.

_Du hast ausgesehen wie die Katze mit den Federn des sprichwörtlichen Kanarienvogels am Schnurrbart. Macht es dir etwa Spaß, deinen kleinen Erzfeind so auf die Palme zu bringen? Aber ich muss zugeben, du hast schon eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung, wenn ich nicht schon fast vergeben wär..._

Harry kritzelte schnell zurück, nicht ohne die Andeutung zufrieden zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

_Dann kommt ihr endlich ein wenig voran? Oder hat es Ron immer noch nicht geschafft dich zu fragen?_

Zwei Bänke weiter sah Harry wie Hermine krebsrot wurde und konnte sich ein hintergründiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

_Woher weißt du das? Ach, was frag ich, sogar Draco ist schon draufgekommen, Ron ist wahrscheinlich der letzte, der erfährt, dass er mit mir gehen will._

Diese Worte brachten Harry zum Schmunzeln. Ron war eben überhaupt nicht sensibel, auch wenn er in seltenen Augenblicken die Lage mit verblüffender Schärfe erfasste. Aber eigentlich musste man(n) schon blind, taub und ungefähr hundertzwanzig Jahre alt sein um die Signale nicht zu bemerken, die Hermine aussendete. (Nicht dass ich eine Fachkraft dafür bin, ob hundertzwanzigjährige Männer ihren angeborenen Sexualtrieb unter Kontrolle gebracht haben...man müsste mal Moody oder Al fragen, die kommen in die Richtung)

_Hast du eigentlich schon eine Theorie, wie das passiert ist mit unserem ..Unfall?_

_Ja, ich hab schon in der Bibliothek ein wenig recherchiert und ein paar interessante Sachen herausgefunden...Hmm, die zweite von links._

Harry sah verwirrt auf das Pergament, als sein beschäftigtes Hirn die Stimme von Prof. Vektor herausfilterte, die ein unheilvolles Wort aussprach.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, können sie mir sagen, welche der an der Tafel angegeben Kombinationen für einen Zeitzauber benötigt werden?"

„Äh, ..", Harry starrte ratlos auf die Zahlengruppen, die an der Tafel standen, bis ihm ein Geistesblitz kam. „die.. zweite von links?"

„Gut Mr. Malfoy, wie ihr seht hat..."

_Danke, du hast mich gerettet!_

_Wozu ist denn dieses unterrichtsstörende, extrem belastende Beweismaterial denn sonst gedacht? Aber weiter im Text. Also, der Trank hatte natürlich etwas mit Seelenanrufung zu tun, aber normalerweise geht es ja um tote Seelen, weshalb das nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund gewesen sein kann. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass es zwischen euch beiden eine gewisse Synchronisation geben muss, sonst würden die Seelen von euren Körpern abgestoßen. Vielleicht liegt da die Lösung._

_Aber du glaubst das es einen Weg gibt das rückgängig zu machen?_

_Ja, klar ich habe da so einen Verdacht, aber ich hab bis jetzt noch kein Beweis dafür, also kann ich dir noch nichts genaues sagen._

Harry fragte sich was Hermine dachte. Und warum sie es ihm nicht sagen konnte. Vielleicht, weil es ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde?

Ron hatte den, wie immer, widerwilligen Draco ins Wahrsage-Klassenzimmer mitgeschleppt, das immer noch im untersten Stock lag und noch immer aussah, wie ein Teil des Verbotenen Waldes. Firenze und Prof. Trelawney erwarteten ihre Schüler zur ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde. Trelawney stürzte sich sogleich in ihre Arbeit und Draco bekam ein Gespür dafür, was Harry wegen seiner Berühmtheit durchmachen musste. Obwohl es ihm nicht passte, musste er wohl oder übel seine Vorstellung von Harry korrigieren. Wer bei so etwas noch halbwegs normal blieb, der konnte nicht so wehleidig sein. Andererseits, Harry hatte sich diese Tortur schließlich selbst ausgesucht, wie konnte man nur so ein blödes Wahlfach haben?

Gott sei Dank verging die Stunde recht schnell und Draco machte sich schleunigst davon. Doch als er Ron schon über die Hälfte des Korridors gezerrt hatte, fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Mist, ich hab meine Sachen vergessen. Geh du schon mal vor, ich hol sie und komm dann."

Auf dem Fuß drehte Draco sich um und lief zurück. Hastig las er seine Tasche vom Boden auf und wollte sich schon wieder unauffällig dünne machen, als ihn eine Stimme zurückhielt.

„Harry Potter"

Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte prompt in die unheimlichen Augen des Zentauren.

„Äh, ja...?"

„Ihre Zukunft ändert sich stetig, dennoch sind es ihre Entscheidungen. Teuflisches Blut bestimmt noch kein teuflisches Schicksal!"

Draco blieb die Luft weg, Firenze wusste wer er war.

„Keine Sorge, Geheimnisse zu bewahren fällt uns Zentauren nicht schwer."

Die Schulglocke riss Draco aus seiner Starre, wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte er die Korridore entlang, nicht darauf achtend, wohin seine Füße liefen. Leicht außer Atem kam er am Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung an und hastete hinein. Er hatte die Bänke schon zur Hälfte hinter sich gelassen, als er eine verwunderte, leicht gereizte Stimme vernahm.

„Mr. Potter, was machen sie hier in meinem Unterricht?"

Draco sah sich um und sah nur grüne Abzeichen.

Mist!

„Verlierst du jetzt schon langsam den Kopf, dass du nicht mal mehr weißt, wo du bist, Potty?"

Malfoy begleitete diese mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Der vernichtende Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf, war nicht gespielt.

„Entschuldigung, Professor. Ich habe das falsche Klassenzimmer erwischt."

Mit brennenden Wangen hastete Draco aus dem Klassenzimmer und warf sich neben der zugeknallten Tür an die Wand.

So etwas peinliches! Und als wäre es nicht schon genug, dass er sich vor allen anderen zum Narren gemacht hatte, wurde er nun auch noch Opfer seiner eigenen arroganten, hinterhältigen Methoden. Eigener Körper hin oder her, sein Stolz war noch immer sein Stolz und er ließ eine solche Demütigung nicht ungehindert durchgehen.

Wie schafft er es nur mich so gut nachzuahmen, ich konnte nicht mal erkennen, ob er diese Beleidigung ernst meint, oder nicht! Er spielt mit mir und es macht ihm auch noch Spaß. Das wird er noch bereuen...

Selbigem Angeklagter war sich derweil keiner Schuld bewusst.

Mann, das war vielleicht ein Auftritt. Ich werde immer besser. Und es macht auch immer mehr Spaß. Vor allem wenn er sich so aufreget, kriegt er so süße rote Flecken... Stopp, was war das gerade? Süß.. als Beschreibung von Malfoy? Und außerdem waren das meine Wangen... Harry, du verlierst das Wesentliche aus den Augen!>

Die Verwandlungsstunde zog sich leider nicht so lang hin, wie Harry es gerne gehabt hätte. Je mehr Minuten verrannen, desto näher rückte die ultimative Begegnung mit seinem noch intakten größten Albtraum (Dray ist ja im Moment kaltgestellt) – Snape.

Als es Zeit war zu gehen, packte Harry einfach seine Sachen ein. Sein Abgang musste schließlich malfoymäßig wirken.

„Mr. Malfoy, was gedenken sie gerade zu tun?"

„Ich packe meine Sachen."

„Es ist aber noch ein ganzes Stück bis zum Unterrichtsende!"

„Oh, ich vergas, Prof. Snape hat etwas mit mir zu besprechen, er erwartet mich bereits. Selbstverständlich hat er mich für den Unterricht zu diesem Zweck freigestellt."

Er hielt McGonagall den Brief unter die Nase. Ihre Augenbrauen verursachten einen Crash mitten in ihrer Stirn, aber widerwillig gab sie ihm die Erlaubnis zu gehen.

Harry schlenderte gemütlich hinunter zu den Kerkern, während sich Draco mehr oder weniger heimlich aus Zaubergeschichte fortschlich. Binns hatte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er früher zu Prof. Snape in den Kerker musste. Unten direkt vor der Tür wurde er schon erwartet.

„Na, wie fühlt sich das an mal auf der Kehrseite der Medaille zu sein? Du weißt gar nicht wie ungemütlich er werden kann, wenn man ihn von da aus betrachtet. Also bleu dir das in dein Hirn: widersprich auf keinen Fall! Das ist die einzige Hilfe, die ich dir gebe. Wir werden sehen, wie gut du dich schlägst."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Malfoy die Tür zu den Kerkern aufschwingen. Das Tor zur Hölle.

Schweigend setzten sich die zwei unfreiwilligen Leidensgefährten in die unbequemen Stühle vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Sie schienen extra darauf ausgelegt zu sein, dass sich der Platznehmende sehr unwohl fühlte. Der furchterregende Kerkermeister saß hinter dem Schreibtisch in seinem riesigen Sessel, hatte die Fingerspitzen zusammengelegt und bedachte seine beiden Gegenüber mit einem Blick, bei dem auch die Hölle zugefroren wäre. Beide Jungs zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen, als er die Stimme erhob.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, ich nehme an, dass sie beide wissen, warum sie hier sind?"

Sie nickten.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja sogleich zu ihrer Strafe kommen. Für das Beleidigen einer Lehrkraft werde ich sie beide zur Verantwortung ziehen müssen. Wegen ihrer Strafarbeit werde ich mich noch mit Mr. Filch absprechen und sie dann zu gegebener Zeit informieren. Sie werden sie selbstverständlich gemeinsam ableisten. Des weiteren gibt es noch ein paar Punkte abzuziehen und zwar für sie, Mr. Potter. Fünfzig für Beleidigung eines Lehrers, zwanzig für Bedrohung eines Mitschülers, noch einmal zwanzig für die Gefährdung ihrer Mitschüler, zehn für das Brauen eines absolut unbrauchbaren Zaubertranks und siebzig für das mutwillige Zerstören ihres Klassenraums. Ach ja, und fünf Punkte für die zwei Minuten die sie zu spät waren, jeweils."

„Aber, Prof. ...", hub Draco an.

„Und noch mal fünf für das Widersetzen gegen autorisierte Anweisungen eines Lehrers."

Es brauchte nichts weiter, sowohl für Harry als auch für Draco, um angemessen geschockt auszusehen.

„Sie sind nun entlassen, der reguläre Unterricht beginnt in zwei Minuten. Raus!"

Wie in Trance erhoben sich die beiden und gingen nach draußen.

Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm werden würde. Selbst obwohl die Tirade nicht direkt ihm gegolten hatte, war er zusammengezuckt. Der Hauspokal war mal wieder in weiteste Fernen gerückt. Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte er zu Draco. Der schien leicht geschockt von dem unglaublich negativen Karma seines Hauslehrers.

Snape starrte den beiden nach, bis sich die Tür schloss. Dann beanspruchte etwas auf seinem Schriebtisch seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Nicht schon wieder, das hört ja gar nicht mehr auf!>

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer tippte er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Spiegel neben ihm und sagte :"Krankenflügel."

Das runde und freundliche Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey erschien darin.

„Madam Pomfrey, könnten sie mir das Mittel noch einmal schicken, meine Paranoia Neurotika spielt wieder verrückt."

„Was, schon wieder, aber sie haben doch das Mittel erst vor anderthalb Wochen angefordert."

„Ja, aber ich war bis vor kurzem in einem _Auftrag_ für Dumbledore unterwegs."

Pompy entging keinesfalls die besondere Betonung dieses Wortes.

„Natürlich schicke ich das Beruhigungsmittel vorbei sobald es fertig ist."

„Vielen Dank."

Das Bild verschwand aus dem Spiegel.

Snape blickte missbilligend auf seinen Therapiekaktus, der wie wild um sich schlug. Albus hatte ihm diese überaus lästige Pflanze aufgenötigt. Sie filterte die Gefühle ihres Besitzers und leitete z.B. Angst, Misstrauen oder Panik nicht an ihren Herrn weiter, stattdessen zeigten sich diese Gefühle in nervösen Symptomen an der Pflanze. So konnte er dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten, ohne sich Sorgen um seine Tarnung machen zu müssen.

Sein Kaktus schien allerdings zu der extrem paranoiden Sorte zu gehören, er machte schon bei der kleinsten Begebenheit ein riesiges Theater. Snape ließ ihn zappeln und machte sich auf zum Unterricht.

Als er die Tür öffnete, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Seine beiden ‚Lieblingsschüler' hatten sich freiwillig nebeneinandergesetzt, da war doch etwas faul.

-Der Kaktus drehte sich um die eigene Achse, als er einem mysteriösen Gegner einen Schwinger verpasste.-

„Willkommen in meinem Unterricht, ich freue mich, dass sie mich auch schon zu Kenntnis genommen haben, wir fangen jetzt an."

Nach dieser Ankündigung war es mucksmäuschenstill. Snape blickte in die Runde, doch er hatte sein Opfer längst ausgesucht.

„Mr. Potter! Da sie in der letzten Stunde den zubrauenden Trank so gekonnt wieder in seine Einzelteile zerlegt haben, können sie mir doch sicher sagen, wozu die Wolfkralle gut war?"

Draco antwortete automatisch: „Die Wolfskralle dient dazu sehr instabile und wirkungsdifferente Bestandteile eines Zaubertranks zu stabilisieren und kleine Ungenauigkeiten in der Dosierung der Zutaten auszugleichen, Sir."

Snape war perplex, woher wusste Potter das?

-Der Kaktusbekam gerade einen extremen Krampf in der Wurzel.-

„...Gut , Potter. Machen wir weiter, heute werden wir einen einfachen Vergrößerungstrank wiederholen, nur auf ZAG- Niveau, nichts Weltbewegendes also. Sie werden mit ihrem Nachbarn arbeiten und haben bis zum Ende der Stunde Zeit. Ab jetzt."

Harry war kurz davor gewesen Draco eine zu treten, aber Snape sah nicht so aus, als ob er groß Verdacht schöpfen würde. Was war den los, der Tränkemeister war doch sonst das personifizierte Misstrauen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort fingen die Schüler an zu arbeiten.

Harry sah rüber zu Draco: „Kannst du mir grad mal das Pfeifenkraut geben?"

Der andere reichte es ihm ohne nachzudenken, doch als sich ihre Hände berührten, geschah etwas seltsames.

Aus ihren Fingern waberte Nebel und formte originalgetreue Geisterfinger. Entgeistert schauten die beiden zu, wie aus den Fingern Geisterhände wurden, die sich langsam aufeinander zu bewegten. (Was für ein Wortgehäcksel!)

In diesem Moment fuhren ihre Hände vor Schreck auseinander. Die Schemen lösten sich auf.

„Was.. was war das?", piepste Draco. Von hinten kam plötzlich Hermines Stimme.

„Professor Snape, Potter und Malfoy sehen gar nicht gut aus, vielleicht eine Nachwirkung von gestern, erlauben sie, dass Ron und ich die beiden in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

Snape wollte sie schon wütend anfahren, als er sich die beiden näher besah. Sein Patenkind und das Potterbalg sahen sehr blass und extrem grün im Gesicht aus.

„Also, Miss Granger, ich denke sie haben Recht. Aber wehe sie bleiben länger weg als nötig."

Hermine atmete innerlich auf. Sie musste ihre Jungs so schnell wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, bevor diese Panik kriegten und etwas unüberlegtes taten. Sie schnappte sich Ron und bugsierte die beiden Geschockten hinaus, den Gang hinauf und schnurstracks in ein leeres Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss.

„Hermine, willst du nicht wissen, was passier..."

„Schon gut, schon gut", unterbrach sie Harry. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist, ich habe euch beobachtet. Ihr habt euch berührt und dann haben eure Seelen angefangen den Körper zu verlassen, nicht wahr?"

Ron zog scharf Luft ein und betrachtete die beiden zitternden Bündel vor ihm, die nickten.

„Ihr habt nicht nachgedacht als ihr euch berührtet, stimmt' s, nicht darauf geachtet wer der andere ist."

Wieder Nicken und erschreckt geweitete Augen.

„Wie ich es befürchtet habe. Das ist der Beweis für meinen Verdacht. Harry weißt du noch was ich heute morgen geschrieben habe? Das es eine gewisse Übereinstimmung geben muss? Meine Theorie ist folgende: Ihr könnt euch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, das heißt ihr seid wie zwei entgegengesetzte, gleichwertige Pole, die sich gegenseitig abstoßen. Aber der Zauber der euch vertauscht hat, hat sozusagen die Polung umgedreht. Harry, und was machen sich abstoßende Pole die man in die entgegengesetzte Richtung dreht...?"

„...sich anziehen!"

Draco sah sie ungläubig an. Er hatte gerade ansatzweise seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und dann kam sie mit so was: „Und was bedeutet das?"

„Das heißt ihr müsst euch näher kommen. Um den Zauber wieder aufzulösen, der euch im Körper des anderen hält, müsst ihr euch vertragen."

Harry war sprachlos, Hermine meinte doch nicht wirklich was sie da sagte. Er hatte zwar Spaß daran gehabt seinen Erzfeind ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen und fand ihn eigentlich gar nicht mehr so albtraumhaft, aber deswegen hatte nicht vorgehabt gleich eine tiefgründige Männerfreundschaft anzufangen.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich _Potter_ an den Hals schmeiße und dann ab ins Friede- Freude- Eierkuchen-Land?"

„Eure Seelen fangen an sich zurückzubewegen, wenn ihr keine negativen Gefühle füreinander empfindet. Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Warum muss so etwas ausgerechnet mir passieren?"

„Magie hat einen sehr urtümlichen Humor", entgegnete Hermine.

So, das war aber jetzt ein langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist verständlich rübergekommen, wie die beiden sich wieder zurücktauschen können, ich liebe es die zwei in solche Situationen zu bringen (Draco fassungslos)

Ach ja, ich hab ja versprochen, dass dies ein Snape Kapitel wird und dann war im Endeffekt gar nicht viel Snape drin (Gomen, aber ich kann nun mal nix für die Story, sie schreibt sich von allein)

Dafür kriegt ihr aber hier im Nachwort einen Snape - Bonus:

Prof. Snape rauschte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters. Dabei führte sein Weg zufällig an den Sanduhren der Hauspunkte vorbei. Er war schon einige Schritte daran vorbei, als er abrupt stehen blieb, sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und steif zurücklief, um ein Blick darauf zu werfen. In den unteren Hälften der Uhren waren wesentlich mehr rote als grüne Steine.

Wie konnte das sein, er hatte Potter doch vorhin so viele Punkte abgezogen?

Seltsam.

-Der Kaktus in seinem Bürobekam grad einen epileptischen Anfall.-

(Ist er nicht ein Schenkelklatscher? T T Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir dieses unmögliche Geschreibsel.)


	7. Planschvergnügen

**Kapitel 7: Planschvergnügen **

Hallo, da bin ich wieder! So wie per Kommi bestellt, aber dafür mit einem recht kurzen Kapitel, wie ich fürchte. Na ja, ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem, was ihr davon haltet.

(Das is aber auch heut' n' extrem kurzes Vorwort...)

Draco fühlte sich nicht gut. Nein, er fühlte sich sogar extrem schlecht. Das Problem dabei war, dass er nicht genau wusste warum.

War es die Tatsache, dass er mit Harry Potter, seinem allergrößten Feind und verhasstestem Mitschüler, Frieden schließen musste, wenn er seinen eigenen Körper wiederhaben wollte?

Oder die Tatsache, dass ihn der Gedanke daran nicht so sehr auf die Palme brachte, wie er eigentlich sollte?

Diese und noch einige andere ähnlich unheilvolle Gedanken walzten sich ihren Weg durch Dracos Hirn, als er neben Ron und Hermine in Richtung Gryffindorturm ging. Plötzlich fing alles um ihn herum an sich zu drehen. Ron kriegte aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass Draco auf einmal anfing zu schwanken. Geistesgegenwärtig packte er den kleineren Jungen und setzte ihn auf ein Fenstersims, bevor er umkippen konnte. Hermine hatte auch gesehen, dass Draco anscheinend schwindlig war. Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, bis sich seine verschleierten Augen klärten und er sie wieder direkt ansah.

„Hallo, bist du wieder bei dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmm? Was ..war das?"

Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen verstohlenen, besorgten Blick zu.

„Hast du irgendwas gesehen, oder was merkwürdiges gespürt?"

Draco Hirn war noch zu benebelt, um die Absurdität dieser Frage zu registrieren.

„Nein, mir war nur plötzlich schwindlig."

Erleichtert seufzten die beiden auf. Entwarnung also.

Hermine meinte: "Und, geht's wieder? Das ist bestimmt wegen dem Wetter, vielleicht solltest du dich heut Abend gleich hinlegen."

„Aber Hermine, das geht nicht, heute Abend ist Quidditchtraining, wenn wir da nicht aufkreuzen, dann macht Angelina uns kalt, das Spiel ist übermorgen."

„Ach wirklich? Hab ich total vergessen, gegen wen spielt ihr eigentlich?"

„Warte, lass mich überlegen.. oh f..., Slytherin!"

„Ähem, das wird dann wohl ein sehr interessantes Spiel werden, nicht wahr?"

„Draco, wo willst du denn hin?"

„In mein Zimmer, wieso?"

„Hast etwa vergessen, dass wir übermorgen spielen, heute Abend ist Sondertraining!"

„Quidditch?"

„Natürlich Quidditch, was hast du denn geglaubt?"

„Krieg dich mal wieder ein, ich komm ja gleich!"

Harry suchte mit etwas Mühe seine Klamotten zusammen, schaffte es durch Zufall Dracos Besen ausfindig zu machen und hastete dann runter zum Feld. Dort war neben der Mannschaft der Slytherins auch schon eine ganze Horde Gryffindors versammelt und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen worum es ging. Oft genug hatten seine Nerven wegen dieser ständigen Doppelbelegungen durch Snape blankgelegen. Dann kam die nicht ganz so unerhebliche Botschaft in seinem Gehirn an, dass die Gryffindors jetzt nur trainieren würden, wenn sie auch spielten.

Mist, jetzt muss ich auch noch gegen meine eigenen Leute antreten. Was kommt als nächstes, das Ende der Welt? Viel schlimmer kann's ja nicht mehr werden.>

Angelinas erboste Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken: „Euer doofer Prof. Snape kann mir gestohlen bleiben, sagt ihm er soll sich gefälligst mal an den eingetragenen Trainingsplan halten und nicht immer irgendwelche Sonderwünsche berücksichtigen. Prof. McGonagall hat uns schon vor über anderthalb Wochen eingetragen, wenn ihr zu blöd seid eure Trainingszeiten zu regeln, schön, aber stört uns gefälligst nicht damit!"

Harry wusste, er musste dazwischen gehen, wenn er heute noch auf einen Besen steigen wollte.

„Also ich für meinen Teil habe keine Lust mir für euer Gejammer die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, ihr kriegt die eine Hälfte des Feldes und wir die andere und dafür hörst du auf mir mit deinen Beschwerden auf die Nerven zu gehen, ist das klar?"

„Einverstanden, aber nur ausnahmsweise, weil wir unbedingt trainieren müssen."

Seine Slytherinkamaraden sahen ihn an, als wäre er vom anderen Stern.

„Was glotzt ihr den so, ich habe uns eine halbe Stunde Gezeter erspart, macht endlich, dass ihr auf eure Besen kommt, damit nicht all meine Anstrengung umsonst war."

Ohne weiter auf die perplexen Gesichter der Slytherins zu achten, stieg Harry auf den Besen und erhob sich in die Luft. Man bemerkte schon einen ordentlichen Unterschied zwischen seinem Feuerblitz und Dracos Nimbus, aber das konnte Harry die Laune nicht verderben, nachdem er den großen Teil des letzten Jahres ganz ohne Besen hatte zubringen müssen. Hoch oben zog Harry seine Kreise und beobachtete die beiden Mannschaften. Ron hatte sich in den Ferien sehr gesteigert und auch sein Selbstvertrauen war in dem Maße gewachsen, dass er sich von dummen Bemerkungen nicht mehr so leicht einschüchtern ließ. Er sah Draco am anderen Ende des Feldes schweben und zog unauffällig seine Kreise enger um den anderen, während er beiläufig nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.

Draco sah Harry näherkommen und er fragte sich ob er ihm aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen, schließlich würde sich ihr Problem nicht lösen, wenn sie sich mieden, so viel hatte sich Draco auch schon klargemacht. Harry war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt und deutete spöttisch grinsend auf einen spektakulär zufälligen Superhalt, den Ron gerade mal wieder gemacht hatte. Draco jubelte pflichtschuldigst mit den Gryffindors, obwohl ihm eher nach dem Gegenteil zumute war.

„Du zu sein ist wirklich anstrengend. Immer so nett und solidarisch."

„Du zu sein aber auch, immer so kalt und ätzend."

„Du kamst mir aber heute nicht so vor, als ob dir das groß was ausmachen würde", versetzte Draco eingeschnappt. Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann kicherte er munter.

„Natürlich macht es mir Spaß dich auf die Palme zu bringen, in letzter Zeit bist du ja auch so leicht erregbar (kein Kommentar). Trotzdem finde ich es anstrengend, dass ich immer alles so ‚malfoyisch' machen muss. Es nervt, immer auf so viel achten zu müssen."

„Pah, wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Stil hättest, dann würde dir das ganz sicher nicht schwer fallen."

„Die weibliche Schülerschaft scheint aber über diese Stilsache eine andere Meinung zu haben."

„Du wagst es?", knurrte Draco bedrohlich.

„Schon gut, beruhig dich wieder, das kommt dir doch schließlich zu Gute, du könntest auch mal an meiner Mädchenschwarmkarriere basteln, wenn du dich da so gut auskennst."

Draco wurde das Thema langsam aber sicher äußerst unangenehm, also wandte er sich einem anderen Problem zu.

„Was machen wir eigentlich, jetzt wo wir gegeneinander antreten müssen?"

Harry machte eine kurze, blitzschnelle Handbewegung nach vorne.

„Wir warten ab und sehen was passiert."

Bei diesen Worten surrten die Flügel des Schnatzes empört in Harrys Hand. Draco hatte nicht einmal gesehen, wie er vorbei geflogen war.

Das Quidditchtraining war am Ende dann doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, deswegen gönnte sich Harry ein Bad. Das Vertrauensschülerbad war dann doch etwas exklusiver in seiner Ausstattung. Er ließ sich im angenehm warmen Wasser treiben, durch die Berge von Schaum, die ihn von ganz allein an der Oberfläche hielten. In dieser Schwerelosigkeit konnte er seine ruhelosen Gedanken etwas ordnen. Als Hermine ihm mitgeteilt hatte, welche Theorie sie über den Zauber hatte, der ihn und Draco vertauscht hatte, hatte Harry zuerst gedacht:

Wie zum Teufel soll ich für meine absolute Hassperson plötzlich nur noch positive Gefühle hegen?>

Denn Draco und er konnten sich doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ausstehen, oder?

Aber das Gespräch, das wir bei Training geführt haben, lief doch schon so fast ohne irgendwelche bissigen Bemerkungen ab, oder? Und es fiel mir auch gar nicht schwer so normal mit ihm zu reden. Außerdem hat er sich in letzter Zeit gar nicht wie ein Malfoy benommen, selbst wenn wir unter uns waren.>

Dennoch konnte Harry nicht widerstehen, den ‚Kleinen' ein wenig ärgern zu wollen. Schließlich hatte dieser in den letzten fünf Jahren jede Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, ihm auf den Keks zu gehen. Während dieser Überlegungen hörte Harry die Tür aufgehen, er fragte sich, wer das wohl sein konnte.

Draco brauchte unbedingt ein heißes Bad und Erholung. Gedankenverloren packte er seine Sachen ein und marschierte los. Harry hatte ihn doch ein wenig verunsichert. Als er vorhin auf dem Spielfeld den Schnatz gefangen hatte, war so ein undefinierbarer, seltsamer Ausdruck in seine Augen getreten, das hatte Draco dann schon fast ein wenig frösteln lassen. Als er seine Sachen abgelegt hatte, hörte er ein Platschen. Es war also schon jemand in der Wanne. Neugierig ging er durch die Trennwand um zu sehen, wer noch da sein mochte und erstarrte, als er seine Stimme hörte.

„Du verläufst dich aber heute wirklich ununterbrochen, nicht wahr?"

Mist!

Draco sah den Blondschopf aus dem riesigen Becken auftauchen.

Sein erster Gedanke war der, dass er sich im Vertrauensschülerbad befand.

Der zweite, dass Harry Potter ganz sicher alles war...außer Vertrauensschüler.

Der dritte, dass Harry, in seinen Körper, da badete und dazu...

„Was machst du da?"

„Äh, baden?"

„Ja, ab.. du, du bist doch nicht etwa..."

Harry war zuerst etwas erstaunt über das Stottern des anderen Jungen, doch dann machte es klick und ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen.

So viel zum Thema ‚nicht mehr ärgern'.

„Nackt? Aber natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Aber du hast doch nicht,... du bist doch, ich meine, ...?"

Bewusst langsam stieg Harry aus dem Becken und schritt auf den zur Salzsäule erstarrten Draco zu.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, dass DU MICH noch nicht gemustert hast, oder?"

Harry stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und Dracos Verlegenheit wuchs mit jedem Zentimeter Nähe und er hasste sich dafür, dass man ihm das auch so deutlich ansah.

„Ich soll.. ich meine, was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich? Ich hole mir nur ein Handtuch, sonst erkälte ich mich noch und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Harry langte tatsächlich hinter Draco und holte sich ein Handtuch hervor, das er sich lässig um die Hüfte schlang.

Der warme Atem auf seinem Gesicht brachte Draco gerade gehörig ins Schwitzen, als ihm plötzlich so war, als sei seine Wahrnehmung verschoben worden. Und es kam ihm so vor, als könnte er Harrys Gesicht über seinen eigenen Zügen sehen, wie ein Bild, das man über ein anderes legt. Er sah sich nicht mehr sich selbst, sondern Harry gegenüber.

„Ich kann dich sehen.."

Draco hob die Hand um eine von Harrys Haarsträhnen wegzustreichen.

Wow, wow, halt mal, langsam... was macht er den jetzt? Bisher war ich doch für die verfänglichen Sachen zuständig, der will doch nicht etwa den Spieß umdrehen?>

Dann bemerkte Harry, dass Draco keine seiner ‚vorhandenen' Haarsträhnen wegstrich. An dieser Stelle wären nur Haare, wenn sie total verstrubbelt...

Dann sah Harry es auch, es war wie ein Knick in der Optik, er konnte Draco sehen, wie eine Projektion über seinem eigenen Gesicht. Seltsames Phänomen.

Draco, was machst du da? Du stehst hier und starrst einen Kerl, den du gar nicht leiden kannst dümmlich grinsend an, wie ein verknalltes Schulmädchen. Komm endlich wieder zu dir.>

Auf einmal war Draco Sicht wieder klar und er wurde sich seines vollkommen idiotischen Verhaltens bewusst, drehte sich um und rannte mit brennenden Wangen aus dem Bad, einen einigermaßen verwirrten Harry zurücklassend.

Was war bitte das?>

Sprazel+

Fehlermeldung:

Aufgrund unterschwelliger erotischer Spannung ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Die Anwendung kann deshalb nur nach angemessener Reparaturzeit weitergeführt werden.

Fragen, Anregungen, Gunstbezeugungen und tödliche Blumentöpfe werden jedoch weiterhin auf dem üblichen Weg entgegen genommen.

Unverständliche Anwendungsabläufe sind auf das System zurückzuführen und liegen nicht im Administrationsbereich der Autorin. Bis zumk nächsten Mal.


	8. Quidditch

**Kapitel 8: Quidditch**

fahneschwenk+ ‚rumhops'

Da bin ich wieder.. in alter Frische, hoffe ich und auch für euch wünsch ich mir, dass ihr wieder dabei seid!

So, dann mach ich mich mal an das große Spiel. Wer wird wohl gewinnen, Slytherin oder Gryffindor, das ist die Frage, die ich heute beantworten werde.

Harry zeigte es nicht, doch er war nervös. Äußerst nervös. Auf den Unterricht konnte er sich kein bisschen konzentrieren, da ihm immer nur eine Frage im Kopf umherschwirrte.

Was soll ich nur machen. Ich weiß, dass ich besser bin und den Schnatz vor Draco fangen kann. Aber wenn ich mich nicht zurückhalte, verliert Gryffindor dieses Spiel. Doch wenn ich den Schnatz nicht fange, verliere ich gegen Draco und er wird mich ewig damit aufziehen. Außerdem kann ich doch nicht einfach mit halber Kraft kämpfen, das wäre unfair, oder nicht?>

Die Zeit schien wie im Flug zu vergehen, Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Runenkunde, wo er sich ohne Hermines Hilfe zum Deppen der Nation gemacht hätte.

Und schon war Nachmittag und der Beginn des Spiels in greifbare Nähe gerückt.

Draco erging es nicht viel anders als Harry, allerdings verbarg er das gekonnt hinter der ‚Maske der Eiseskälte', wie er seinen bevorzugt zur Schau getragenen, malfoyischen Gesichtsaudruck nannte.

Das war eben ein konditionierter Reflex.

Daran konnte selbst die momentane, verfahrene Situation nichts ändern.

Dennoch, in der hintersten Ecke seines Bewusstseins brodelte es und das Zentrum war nicht der Gedanke an Quidditch.

Es war der Gedanke an Harry.

Was war da im Bad passiert? Er hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt Harry zu berühren, den echten Harry und plötzlich war da diese Erscheinung. Hatten seine eigenen Gedanken die Wahrnehmung getäuscht und das Bild heraufbeschworen, oder war das auch Teil des Weges zurück in seinen eigenen Körper.

Was musste dieser Blödmann auch immer solche verfänglichen Situationen heraufbeschwören, und Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry ein absoluter Grünschnabel in punkto Weiberheld war. Woher hatte der Junge also diese Ausstrahlung, diese Anziehungskraft? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Draco ganz sicher KEIN Mädchen war.

Apropos... da tauchte klitzekleines Stimmchen aus den Tiefen seiner Gedanken auf, das hartnäckig versuchte ihn an etwas sehr wichtiges zu erinnern... das er Harry ganz vergessen hatte mitzuteilen.

Erschrocken weiteten sich Dracos Augen, doch dann breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, Harry würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er es. Ganz. Alleine. Herausfand.

Schon war Nachmittag und Harry fand sich auf dem Weg zu den Umkleiden der Quidditchspieler wieder, wobei er um ein Haar eine Tür zu früh zu den Gryffindors abgebogen wäre. Hätte schon komisch ausgesehen, wenn er als Sucher der Slytherins plötzlich dort drinnen gestanden hätte.

Nun, ja Draco hat sich auch schon oft genug verlaufen…. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich habe immer noch keine Lösung für unser Loyalitätsproblem gefunden. Ich kann doch nicht einfach für Slytherin das Spiel gewinnen.>

Es schien Harry, als liefe dieser Tag im Zeitraffer ab, denn kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht stand er schon auf dem Spielfeld und schüttelte Angelina Johnson die Hand. Kaum eine Sekunde später, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor, schwebten sie auch schon auf ihren Besen durch die Luft. Harry hörte mit halbem Ohr Seamus zu, der nach Lees Schulabschluss die Rolle des Kommentators übernommen hatte. Natürlich war Gryffindor sofort im Ballbesitz und startete den ersten Angriff auf die Torringe der Slytherins. Währenddessen ließ Harry unauffällig zu Draco abdriften, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nun, ja, dies ist ein Spiel, oder? Es geht darum den Gegnern zu zeigen, was man draufhat. Also werden wir unsere Fähigkeiten nutzen und kämpfen, mit allen Tricks. So einfach ist das. Wir tun so, als wären nur wir zwei auf dem Spielfeld und geben unser Bestes."

„Und du glaubst das funktioniert?"

„Klar, was sollen wir den sonst machen? Wir können uns nicht ewig umkreisen und so schlecht spielen wie wir können, da würden wir ja nie fertig werden. Außerdem wäre es verdächtig, wenn plötzlich zwei Spieler einer Mannschaft unglaublich erpicht darauf wären, die eigenen Leute verlieren zu lassen. Sieh es als Wettbewerb, eine Sache nur zwischen uns beiden."

Draco gab ihm schließlich recht, doch ein paar kleine Wörtchen störten ihn.

‚Zwischen uns beiden', ja was war denn nun zwischen ihnen? Seine Verbindung zu Harry wurde immer enger, viel enger, als er es eigentlich je hatte zulassen wollen.

Diese ganze Sache hatte ihn verändert. Er wandte sich von altbewährten Prinzipien ab, schaffte es nicht einmal mehr richtig fies zu sein, selbst wenn seine Tarnung nicht gefährdet war.

Konnte es sein, das er…. Nein, das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

Denken, denken Junge! Du bist ein Malfoy, und du hast dich auch so zu verhalten, du kannst doch nicht zur Heulsuse mutiert sein, die bei jedem kleinen Problemchen den großen Schreikrampf kriegt. Wer ist denn hier das Sensibelchen, Potter oder etwa nicht?Steh endlich auf und finde zu deiner alten Gemeinheit zurück!>

Nach dieser mehr oder weniger überzeugenden Aufmunterungsrede fühlte sich Draco ein bisschen besser. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich eigentlich ein ihn mit einem bisschen neugewonnenen Selbstbewusstsein an die Wand zu drängen, er war hier immer noch der Stärkere. Unglaubliches Charisma hin oder her, der Stolz des Draco Malfoy hatte sich endlich aus den Tiefen wieder erhoben, und ihm mit dem Zaunpfahl kräftig eins übergezogen. Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Gedanken durch sein Gegenüber klickerten und er sah auch die Veränderung die damit einherging und schließlich einem diabolisch originalen Malfoygrinsen gipfelte.

„OK, also dann, mit allen Tricks."

Noch während er die Worte sprach sah Draco den Schnatz vorbeizischen und ihm war, als würde sich sein Körper in Bewegung setzen, noch bevor die Information überhaupt sein Gehirn erreicht hatte. Abrupt riss er den Besen herum und jagte hinterher.

„Und da ist Ginny Weasley von einem Klatscher nur knapp verfehlt worden, leider hat sie dabei den Quaffel verloren. Doch schon ist Katie… aber was muss ich sehen, unsere beiden Sucher, die bis jetzt mehr oder weniger faul in der Luft herumgehangen hatten.." „Mister Finnigan!"

„Ja, ja Professor schon gut, nun sie scheinen den goldenen Schnatz entdeckt zu haben, denn sie fliegen mit einer mörderischen Geschwindigkeit gleich auf, auf die mittlere Ravenclaw – Tribüne zu. Das scheint ein spannendes Kopf an Kopf-Rennen zu werden, oh ich glaube der Schnatz ist kurz vor der Tribüne abgetaucht. Wer wird ihn wohl zuerst erwischen, natürlich hat es Draco Malfoy noch nie geschafft, unserem allseits bekannten und geliebten Harry Potter den Schnatz abzujagen, doch es scheint als wäre er dieses Mal drauf und dran.."

Das Publikum auf der Tribüne hielt den Atem an und beobachtete die meisterhaften Schlenker und Wendungen, die die beiden Kontrahenten aufs Parkett brachten. Mittlerweile schraubten sie sich auf einer Spirale immer höher, doch keiner der beiden konnte sich einen Vorteil erringen, bis der Schnatz einen Hacken Richtung Slytherin – Torringe schlug und Harry auf der Innenseite der Kurve lag und somit eine halbe Sekunde Vorsprung ergatterte. Er streckte die Hand aus um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen, doch der war immer noch ein oder zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und schon spürte er Draco wieder neben sich, der sich ebenfalls lang machte.

In diesem Moment entschied Harry, wer das Spiel gewinnen würde. Just als er die Hand um den Schnatz hätte schließen können, ließ er den Besen zur Seite driften und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Finger um den goldenen Ball schlossen.

„Und es scheint als wäre dieses spektakuläre Duell endlich entschieden, Harry Potter hat den goldenen Schnatz mal wieder erfolgreich gefangen! Gryffindor gewinnt Hundertsiebzig zu dreißig!"

Draco hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nach zudenken, was Harry da anstellte. Schon allein aus Reflex hatte er schließlich den Schnatz gefangen. Nun fühlte er sich von Harry einigermaßen verarscht und das hatte er auch vor dem anderen kräftig aufs Butterbrot zu schmieren, als er auf den anderen zuschoss, nicht auf die jubelnde Menge im Hintergrund achtend.

„Sag mal, was sollte das? Erst die Regeln aufstellen und sich dann selber nicht daran halten, du hast mich schamlos ausgetrickst."

„Hab ich das? Ich konnte den Schnatz nicht kriegen, was soll ich dazu noch sagen?"

„Was für ein ausgekochter Blödsinn, du hättest ihn mit Leichtigkeit kriegen können, das habe ich genau gesehen."

Harry begegnete seinem Blick wieder mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck. Er schien sich über Dracos Zorn zu ärgern.

„Was regst du dich so auf, du hast gegen mich gewonnen, das müsste dir doch genügen, um für den Rest deines Lebens dein Ego aufzupolieren! Ich bin jedenfalls nicht so egomanisch, dass für meinen eigenen Stolz mein Team aufgebe."

„Deshalb hättest du trotzdem nicht so einfach entscheiden dürfen. Es geht mir doch darum gar nicht, verdamm…"

Die jubelnde Menge war mittlerweile schon merklich ruhiger geworden, da so langsam immer mehr Leute auf das Streitgespräch aufmerksam wurden, das Harry und Draco offensichtlich führten. Sie hingen etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter über dem Boden und gestikulierten wild.

Dann ging ein entsetzter Aufschrei durch die Menge.

Harry spürte zuerst etwas äußerst seltsames, es war als würde sich ein Teil seiner Selbst atemberaubend schnell entfernen. Dann sah er, wie Draco auf dem Besen schwankte, schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog und auf einmal einfach zur Seite vom Besen kippte. Harry verschwendete nicht einen einzigen Gedanken, sondern zwang seinen Besen in den Sturzflug hinterher. Sein Herz raste und seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Doch sein einziges klares Anliegen im Moment war, den Jungen zu erreichen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Es konnten nur Bruchteile von Sekunden gewesen sein, doch sie kamen ihm wie Minuten vor. Endlich hatte er den anderen erreicht und zog ihn in seine Arme. Nur wenige Meter über dem Boden riss er den Besen aus dem Sturzflug in die Waagrechte. Aber das Gewicht des anderen zog ihn nach unten, er würde sich wohl auf eine unsanfte Landung gefasst machen müssen.

Im letzten Moment drehte er sich um und hielt den Bewusstlosen fest an sich gepresst.

Der Aufprall trieb schlagartig alle Luft aus seiner Lunge und der Schwung trug ihn auf dem Sand noch ein paar Meter weiter. Als er nun endlich zum Stillstand kam hob er kurz den Kopf um zu sehen, dass er andere friedlich in seinen Armen zu atmen schien, bevor er ihn wieder zurückfallen ließ und sich selbst ein wenig wohltuende Schwärze gönnte.

Sein Kopf schmerzte und war verschleiert, ein grelles Licht blendete ihn unbarmherzig, doch er spürte starke, unnachgiebige Arme, die sich beschützend um ihn geschlossen hatten und ließ sich darauf beruhigt wieder in die wartende Bewusstlosigkeit sinken.

Hermine hatte die schreckliche Szene von der Tribüne aus beobachtet, sie wäre beinahe über die Brüstung gesprungen, um schneller bei Harry zu sein, doch der zehn Meter tiefe Fall wäre dann wohl doch nicht so angenehm gewesen.

Neben Ron und den anderen Spielern war sie eine der ersten, die bei den beiden angekommen war. Als sie sich neben Ron auf die Knie runterließ regte sich Harry schon wieder, er schien nur kurz weggetreten zu sein. Als Harry die besorgten Gesichter über ihm sah, fragte er sich zuerst, was eigentlich los war, dann trat die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag in sein Hirn.

„Was sitzt ihr hier so untätig rum, helft ihm gefälligst, oder habt ihr nicht mitgekriegt was passiert ist, macht schon!"

Er versuchte sich ruckartig aufzusetzen und zuckte dann unter dem Schmerz zusammen, der in seinem Rücken aufloderte. Schon kamen auch Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey angerannt. Poppy wandte sich sogleich dem immer noch bewusstlosen Draco zu, während den Umstehenden ein erschrecktes Keuchen entfuhr, als Ron sich Malfoy schnappte und ihm aufhalf. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung stützte er den blonden Jungen auf dem Weg hinter der schwebenden Bahre her, zum Krankenflügel. Hermine lief hinter den beiden und Dumbledore bedeutete den Schülern, dass sie in ihre Umkleiden, bzw. Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren sollten. In eben jenen Einrichtungen gab es dann logischerweise nur ein einziges Gesprächsthema, Harry Potter war ohne ersichtlichen Grund bewusstlos vom Besen gefallen und wurde dann auch noch von seinem allergrößten Erzfeind Draco Malfoy persönlich gerettet. Die wildesten Gerüchte hatten ihre Kochstelle gefunden, doch in die Nähe der Wahrheit kamen sie nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Draco drehte den Kopf und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Diesmal kein grelles Licht, sondern ein verkrampftes Lächeln.

„Hi."

„Hi", krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Wieder unter den Lebenden? Ich dachte schon du wachst gar nicht mehr auf. Was machst du auch für Sachen, beinah hättest du uns beide umgebracht."

„Was? Wie? Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Ich weiß nur noch, mein Kopf hat plötzlich höllisch weh getan und dann war es nur noch schwarz."

In Harrys Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken, als Draco fortfuhr.

„Bin ich etwa wieder zusammengeklappt? Hermine meinte das läge am Wetter. Aber dass es gerade auf dem Besen passieren muss.."

„Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können, ich habe beinah einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt, vor Schreck."

„Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?"

„Was hast du denn geglaubt, wir wissen schließlich nicht was passiert, wenn du einfach so in meinem Körper abkratzt. Jetzt haben wir wenigstens einen schönen Skandal verursacht."

Irgendwie war Draco enttäuscht, dass es Harry nicht um ihn persönlich gegangen war.

Und Harry war aus irgendeinem irrationalen Grund leicht sauer auf Draco, da dieser ihm den Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte, aber vorerst hatte er jemand anderen im Kopf, was das Lynchen anging. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht richtete er sich auf und verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen, später noch einmal kurz vorbei zu schauen.

Er hat ziemliche Schmerzen wie's aussieht, und das nur wegen mir, dabei hab ich nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Er hat mich festgehalten, ich wünschte, er würde das wieder tun…halt was war bitte das für ein Gedanke? Draco, ich glaube du mutest deinen Gehirnzellen in letzter Zeit zu viel zu.>

Harry schloss leise die Tür des Krankenflügels, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sonst auf dem Flur war und schoss dann einen derartig malfoyischen Todesblick in die zwei besorgten Gesichter ihm gegenüber, dass Hermine sich genötigt fühlte zu fragen:

„Harry? Du bist doch immer noch Harry, oder?"

Angesprochener nahm das als Stichwort sofort loszupoltern:

„Das WETTER Hermine, das verdammte WETTER? Wie konntest du mir nur so etwas wichtiges verschweigen?"

„Ich, äh, es gab doch vor dem Spiel keine Möglichkeit es dir noch zu sagen und es wäre doch blöd gekommen, wäre ich beim Mittagessen an den Slytherintisch getrampelt wäre mit der Frage: ‚Ach Malfoy, ich hätte da was mit dir zu besprechen, kannst du mal kurz kommen?'"

„Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass es wirklich…"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, verdammt ich spüre es doch selber. Draco mag sie ja im Moment auf dem Körper haben, aber ich trage diese verfluchte Narbe auf der Seele."

„Hast du ihm etwas erzählt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, wenn er etwas wüsste wird er noch anfälliger. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir ab jetzt ein Auge auf ihn werfen, sooft wir es entbehren können. Es wird bald etwas passieren, aber wir können nichts tun außer abwarten."

„Und was machen wir, wenn es soweit ist?"

„Ich werde eine Lösung finden."

Das war's schon wieder. Dieser Teil viel zu kurz, total langweilig und nebenbei auch abgrundtief schlecht! Buuuuääh. Mir gefällt es gar nicht, wahrscheinlich, weil ich den Inhalt schon so lange in meinem Kopf wälze, dass er jetzt tot gedacht ist. schnief

Aber als Entschädigung für dieses verabschiedungswürdige PoW (Piece of Work) habe ich eine erfreuliche Ankündigung. Snapes neues Lieblingsspielzeug wird in dieser Story wohl keine große Rolle mehr spielen, deshalb hat der Kaktus seine ganz eigene FF bekommen!

**kaktus rulez (Ihr findet sie nicht zu übersehen über die Kapitelübersicht unter meinen anderen Werken (Die übrigens auch zT. HP sind, also lesen, wer noch nicht dort war (Schleichwerbung grins )))**

So das war's auch schon wieder von mir das nächste Kapitel wird besser, versprochen!

(Und auch wieder lustiger, obwohl die dramatische Handlung sich jetzt zuspitzt und der Humor immer mehr flöten geht, schluchz )


	9. Sextalk

**Kapitel 9: Sextalk**

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Ja, wie der Titel schon sagt geht es natürlich ums offensichtliche. Snape brummt unseren beiden Helden endlich ihre ‚wohlverdiente' Strafarbeit auf, was dazu führt, dass die beiden wieder einmal die Fronten klären, wobei Dray natürlich viele Punkte macht, aber auch unser anderes Spatzi kommt nicht zu kurz (Ha, wer ist hier der Dominante?). Außerdem hat Harry ein höchst eindrückliches Erlebnis in den dunklen Gängen des Slytherinkerkers.

Und zu guter Letzt spitzt sich die Handlung dramatisch zu, was Harry vor ein neues Problem stellt, das es zusammen mit Draco zu bewältigen gilt.

So das wäre die Vorschau, außerdem sind nach dem achten Teil noch ein paar Fragen aufgetaucht, die ich versuche zu beantworten.

Ach ja, bevor ich' s vergesse. Snapes Kaktus wartet immer noch sehnsüchtig auf Kommentare zu seiner eigenen FF. Jeder der diese FF mag, sollte das gelesen haben!

**Titel : Gedanken eines Kaktus**

Jetzt geht's aber wirklich los.

Draco lag in seinem Krankenbett und dachte nach, was recht selten war, aber dennoch vorkam. Nicht dass er nicht intelligent war, das nicht, es passierte nur nicht oft, dass er solch philosophischen Gedankengängen nachhing.

Aber die Lage verlangte nun einmal nach drastischen Maßnahmen und diese bestanden darin die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Harry zu analysieren. (Wort – extrem schweinischer Gedanke... gar nicht gut+kopf gegen die nächste wand klatsch+) Wobei das eigentliche Problem sich dermaßen gestaltete, dass diese überhaupt existierte.

Zugegeben, Harry und er hatten in den letzten Jahren eine absolute Hassbeziehung unterhalten und das mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihresgleichen suchte.

Apropos Leidenschaft... äh, zurück zum Thema!

Aber das hatte sich nach ihrem ‚Unfall' gründlich geändert. Draco war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er so weitermachen wollte wie zuvor und im Bezug auf die Lösung des Falls war er sogar sehr sicher, dass er es nicht wollte.

Außerdem hatte sich Harrys ganzer Charakter um praktisch hundertachtzig Grad gedreht, als hätte das Verlassen seines Körpers die Fesseln seiner Berühmtheit gesprengt und endlich seinen wahres Wesen zu Tage treten lassen.

Und dieses war, wie Draco zugeben musste, verdammt sexy und äußerst attraktiv.

Natürlich an den üblichen ‚Malfoy - kriegt - sie – alle' Maßstäben gemessen und unter Garantie nicht unter der Rubrik ‚Verknalltes Schulmädchen'!

Und so sehr er es auch versuchte, Draco schaffte es einfach nicht auch ohne Tarnung sein typisches ‚Malfoy-Verhalten' raushängen zu lassen.

Und nebenbei war da noch die unangenehme Tatsache, dass er enttäuscht darüber gewesen war, dass Harry sich keine Sorgen um ihn direkt gemacht hatte.

Bedeutete das, dass er sich in der Wichtigkeit seiner Person gekränkt fühlte, oder dass er tatsächlich wollte, dass Harry etwas anderes für ihn empfand, als die vorrübergehende Freundlichkeit einer erzwungenen Zusammenarbeit?

Über diesen ruhelosen Gedanken schlief Draco dann ein... und träumte.

Er befand sich an einem kleinen Bachlauf. Alles in der näheren Umgebung war mit Büschen und Unterholz bedeckt, doch Draco vermutete, dass der Bach in einen See mündete. Sein Traum-Ich lief fast automatisch in diese Richtung und tatsächlich, er fand sich am Ufer eines Sees wieder. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er ein seltsames Objekt das direkt über dem Wasser zu schweben schien, es sah aus wie ein äußerst merkwürdiger Brunnen mit zwei Fontänen, die eine perlweiß, die andere so dunkelrot, dass es schwarz wirkte.

Darüber grübelnd, was dieses seltsame Ding wohl sein könnte, schaute er auf die Wasseroberfläche, wo ihm endlich wieder sein eigenes Spiegelbild entgegenblickte. Doch dann verschwamm seine Sicht und hinter ihm tauchte im See eine weitere Gestalt auf.

Es war Harry. Und er schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um Dracos Taille und grinste frech, obwohl Draco ganz genau fühlte, dass niemand hinter ihm stand.

Bis er das Gewicht von stofflichen Armen um seinen Körper spüren konnte.

„Du kannst es also auch sehen?"

Der heiße Atem an seinem Hals und die unheimlichen Worte ließen ihn erstarren.

(Halloho, Autorin an Charaktere +schild hochheb!Es war nicht geplant, dass ihr so schnell übereinander herfallt! Harry+Dray: ‚Zunge rausstreck' Autorin: Ooookay, ich kann euch auch anders unterbrechen hehe+Geheimwaffe einsetz+)

Hinter den beiden ertönte eine tiefe, melodische Frauenstimme:

„Wie habt ihr hierher gefunden?"

Harry flüsterte Draco zu: „Nicht umdrehen!", und sagte laut: „Keine Ahnung, wissen wir nicht! Wer seid ihr eigentlich?"

„Wie ich sehe hast du dazu gelernt. Sehr gut, ich hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Dennoch habe ich keinen Grund euch meinen Namen jetzt schon zu verraten."

Langsam hatte sich Draco aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst, und meldete sich nun zu Wort:

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein komisches Ding da draußen auf dem Wasser?"

„Eine gute Frage. Was du dort siehst ist der Ursprung. Die Quelle aller Magie."

Harry und Draco staunten nicht schlecht. Dieses eigentlich recht unscheinbare, wenn auch etwas seltsame Gebilde sollte der Quell aller magischen Kräfte sein, die auf der Erde walteten?

„Ich selbst bin die Wächterin der Quelle und meine Aufgabe ist es jeden von ihr fernzuhalten. Auch euer Aufenthalt hier ist nun vorbei."

Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ Harry unwillkürlich herumfahren.

Wieder fand er sich diesen furchterregenden, wunderschönen Augen gegenüber, die wogten und diesmal wirklich keine Farbe annehmen wollten. Doch diesmal verspürte er nicht den Drang wegzurennen, sondern vielmehr, sich sofort in Luft aufzulösen.

Beinah grob fühlte sich Harry in die körperliche Welt zurückgeworfen und erwachte abrupt im Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte. Draco ging es im Krankenflügel nicht anders.

Nur eine halbe Minute später riss Harry die Tür auf und trat an Dracos Bett.

Er machte große Augen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers sah.

„Du hast es also wirklich auch gesehen?"

Draco nickte: „Was, beim Barte Merlins, war das?"

„Die Quelle der Magie, hast du doch gehört!"

„Das mein doch nicht, Dummkopf, diese Tussi deren Augen so fruchteinflößend sind, dass man sich am liebsten im dunkelsten Kellerloch davor verziehen will."

„Das muss schrecklich sein."

„...?"

„So ein Leben zu führen, bei dem alle, die einen anblicken sofort die Flucht ergreifen. Wie kann man so etwas nur aushalten? Ich glaube ich wäre schon nach kurzer Zeit völlig verrückt."

„Ja, möglicherweise, aber was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal, dass wir jetzt schon unsere Träume teilen, und noch dazu solche seltsamen."

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, vielleicht sollten wir mal Her..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Madam Pomfrey wuselte geschäftig herein.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy ich denke, ich kann sie jetzt entlassen, ihnen fehlt ja aufgrund Mister Potters heldenhafter Tat weiter nichts. Ich gebe ihnen noch diesen Trank für den Kreislauf mit, den können sie nehmen, wenn ihnen wieder schwindlig wird. Nun raus mit ihnen!"

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie die beiden aus dem Zimmer und schloss geräuschvoll die Tür.

„Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Dass wir Hermine fragen sollten, die findet auf alles eine Antwort."

Diesem Moment wurden sie erneut unterbrochen und zwar von Snape, der schwarz und fledermauslike, wie immer durch den Gang gerauscht kam.

„Ah, Potter, gut, dass ich sie treffe. Glauben sie bloß nicht es ist Schonzeit. Da sie gerade so ein angenehmes Schläfchen im Krankenflügel hinter sich haben, dürfte es ihnen nicht schwer fallen, heute Abend um acht bei mir Büro zu erscheinen. Ich habe eine hervorragende Arbeit für sie gefunden. Draco, du kommst mit mir!"

Widerwillig schritt Harry dem Professor hinterher und bemerkte schnell, dass sie auf dem Weg zu den Räumen der Slytherins waren.

„Also, erklär mir das was gestern passiert, ist bitte ein wenig genauer. Warum hast du Potter das Leben gerettet?"

„Das war nur ein Reflex. Ich hab gesehen, wie er runtergefallen ist und bin hinterher, ohne nachzudenken. Von mir aus könnte Potter auch als Fettfleck am Arsch der Welt enden, entschuldigen sie die Ausdrucksweise, Professor."

Snape sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an, ahnte er etwas? Doch dann entspannte er sich und grinste spöttisch.

„Nun gut, Draco, ich nehme an, ich sollte jetzt so etwas sagen wie: Du hast der gesamten Zaubererwelt einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

Oder besser, ich hab mal wieder deinen Arsch gerettet, du Schmalspurspion. Meinen nebenbei auch, aber das können wir, denke ich, unter den Tisch fallen lassen.>

Sie waren in diesem Moment vor dem Slytheringemeintschaftsraum angekommen.

„Also wir sehen uns heute Abend und sorg dafür, dass du pünktlich bist, wenn ich dir schon eine Strafarbeit aufhalsen musste."

Damit rauschte der ehrenwerte Zaubertrankprofessor zu seinem Büro.

Harry stand unschlüssig vorm Eingang, das Abendessen begann in einer Viertelstunde, aber er hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger und direkt danach musste er zu Snape seine Strafarbeit ableisten. Somit entschied er sich, noch ein wenig in seinem Zimmer herumzumümmeln und etwas in seinem Zaubertrankbuch zu lesen. Es würde schließlich sogar Snape auffallen, wenn Draco Malfoy, der ehemals Klassenbeste, plötzlich keine Ahnung mehr von Zaubertränken hatte.

Im Inneren der Kerker war es, wie gewohnt, dunkel und schummrig und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer, die Gestalt im Schatten zu übersehen, bis sie ihn am Arm packte und zu sich in einen finsteren Seitengang zog. Er fühlte, wie sich ein warmer Körper an ihn presste und eine Hand unerlaubterweise die Innenseite seiner Schenkel hinaufstrich. Während er mühsam versuchte, die Reaktion, die sie dabei auslöste zu unterdrücken, hörte Harry eine sanfte Mädchenstimme, die leise flüsterte.

„Endlich habe ich dich mal erwischt. Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen immer so schnell verkrochen, dass du gar nicht zu erreichen warst. Ich bin schon ganz ausgehungert, Draco. Wann wollen wir uns endlich mal wieder treffen, um richtig ungestört zu sein? Oder willst gleich, wenn jetzt alle beim Essen sind? Sag schon, Drac?"

Harry war gerade zu geschockt, als dass sein Gehirn die Informationen schnell genug verarbeiten konnte, außerdem war er einigermaßen abgelenkt, von ihren Fingern die noch immer weiter aufwärts... er musste wieder klar denken können, deswegen nahm er bestimmt die Hand von seiner Hose.

Oh mein Gott, was ist jetzt schon wieder schief gelaufen, ich stehe hier und mache mit der FREUNDIN von Draco Malfoy rum, na ja, sie wohl eher mit mir, aber wie krieg ich die Frau jetzt unauffällig wieder los?>

Im letzten Moment fiel ihm eine Methode ein, die er aus Hermines Gesprächen mit Parvati und Lavender über Jungs und wie sie zu erziehen seien, aufgeschnappt hatte.

Die Migräne –Taktik.

„Ähm, weißt du, ich bin heute Abend nicht in Stimmung. Muss nachher noch zu der Strafarbeit, die mir Prof. Snape wegen diesem beknackten Potter aufgehalst hat. Das törnt echt ab, aber vielleicht am Wochenende? Ich werd' schon einen Weg finden, dich zu erreichen."

Sie klang etwas enttäuscht, schien sich aber mit der Ausrede zufrieden zu geben.

„Na gut, ich kann verstehen wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich ewig auf dich warten werde, ich hab noch genug andere große Fische an der Angel!"

„Pah, was besseres wie mich wirst du sowieso nicht finden, aber wie du willst."

Anscheinend hatte sie eine andere Antwort erwartet, denn sie zog nun schmollend ab. Harry blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen und atmete erleichtert aus.

Puh, war das knapp. Aber wer weiß, wie viele Affären der noch laufen hat. Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit ihm allein bin, kann jemand gewisses ganz schön was erleben, dafür dass er mich nicht vorgewarnt hat.>

Das nächste Mal kam ziemlich rasch und zwar in der Form von Professor Severus Snape, oder besser in dem was er sich für die beiden Betreffenden ausgedacht hatte.

Der schwarze Mann führte seine Opfer in einen Raum, bei dem drei Wände und selbst der Platz rechts und links der Tür vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Regalen verkleidet war, auf denen unzählige Zaubertränke standen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen zwei Stühle an einem Tisch, auf dem ein Tintenfass, zwei Federn und unzählige kleine Pergamentkarten lagen, außerdem noch einige sehr dicke Folianten.

„Setzen sie sich, sie werden alle Zaubertränke, die hier in den Regalen stehen hervorholen, ihre Wirkungsweise herausfinden, den Namen des Tranks mit eben dieser in eine der Karten eintragen und die Karten nach Typen ordnen, ebenso wie sie die Tränke später einräumen. Verstanden? Sie haben die ganze Nacht Zeit, aber glauben sie nicht, morgen nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen zu können."

Snape schloss die Tür und es wurde stockdunkel. Draco holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, beschwor einige Lichtkugeln und sah sich ein paar grauen Eiskristallen gegenüber, die stahlhart glänzten.

„Hast du nicht vielleicht vergessen mir etwas mitzuteilen?"

„Öhm?"

„Willst du mir womöglich erklären, warum man in den Slytherinkerkern über mich hergefallen ist, als wäre ich ein Stück Frischfleisch und dass ich mich nur mit Mühe davor bewahren konnte, sofort vernascht zu werden?"

Draco verstand zunächst nur Bahnhof, doch dann machte es klick und der vorwurfsvolle Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry zu diesen Worten zur Schau trug, ließ ihn in unbändiges Kichern ausbrechen.

„Du hast Celina also kennen gelernt? Nun, sie war schon immer sehr direkt, wenn es um ihre Wünsche ging."

„Du hast also gewusst, dass sie mir auflauern würde? Wie, zum Teufel, kommst du dazu mir nichts davon zu sagen?"

„Das war die Strafe für das Quidditchspiel! Das hattest du verdient."

Grummelnd setzte sich Harry an den Tisch und fing an zu arbeiten.

„Ich will hoffen, du verlangst jetzt nicht von mir deine, wie auch immer gearteten, sexuellen Gelüste mit ihr auszuleben, das kannst du vergessen."

„Mein Gott, das war doch nichts ernstes. Wir haben ein paar mal rumgemacht, aber ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen, wenn du das meinst. Da kriegt sie noch die Vorstellung, dass ich was von ihr will."

„Hast du denn ich meine ... hast du schon mal, überhaupt?", stotterte Harry und seine Ohren färbten sich rot.

„Du meinst mit einem Mädchen...? Klar, du nicht?"

Jetzt bekam die Röte einen noch tieferen Ton und breitete sich übers gesamte Gesicht aus. Draco starrte den anderen einen Moment ungläubig an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder doch? Ich glaub' s einfach nicht, der große Harry Potter, schillernder Held der Zaubererwelt ist noch Jungfrau! Und dabei könntest du, nach mir versteht sich, einfach jede haben, die sind doch alle scharf auf dich...aber du hast wirklich noch nie, stimmt' s?"

„Na und, als ob man nicht auch leben könnte, ohne mit sechzehn sein erstes Mal schon hinter sich zu haben. Das ist mir alles viel zu stressig."

„Aber letztes Jahr mit Chang, da ist doch was gelaufen, oder? Du bist doch nicht einfach nur mit ihr ausgegangen?"

Harry errötete noch weiter, falls das denn möglich war und stammelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, das klang wie „Kuss.."

„Aha, ihr habt euch geküsst. Mit Zunge?"

Ein zögerliches Nicken.

„Und weiter?"

Stille.

„Nichts weiter? Oh Mann, dann bist du wirklich noch ein Grünschnabel, dass ich so was noch erlebe."

„Hey, wenn du so viel Erfahrung hast, dann zähl doch mal deine Eroberungen auf. Los, Karten auf den Tisch!"

Draco hielt inne und überlegte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen sagte er einen Spruch, der die Zaubertränke schon in den Regalen nach ihrer Wirkungsweise ordnete. Jetzt brauchten sie nur die Wirkung von einem aus der Gruppe und konnten die anderen ganz einfach aufschreiben. Währendessen kramte Draco in seinem Hirn nach den ganzen Mädels, mit denen er bis jetzt was gehabt hatte.

„Also gut, wo fang ich an, ja am Besten am Anfang (schlaues Kerlchen!). Das war in der vierten, beim großen Ball. Ne' Sechstklässlerin, hat mich während des Festes angeflirtet, danach abgeschleppt und mich verführt. Nicht dass ich das nicht gewollt hätte, war auch ganz okay für' s erste Mal. Wir haben noch zwei -, dreimal getroffen, aber mehr war nicht. Letztes Jahr hatte ich dann ne' Freundin, aber nur für drei Monate oder so, dann war's mir langweilig und ich hab Schluss gemacht. Tja und in den Ferien noch ein paar One' s, bei Freunden auf Partys. Ich bin sowieso mehr der ungebundene Typ."

„Ah ja, aber so spektakulär ist das nun auch wieder nicht, bloß was ist ein.. ein One?"

Draco verdrehte in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen.

„Sag mal, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? Ein One Night Stand! Nur für eine Nacht, kapiert?"

Dann lieferte sein Gehirn die Information nach, was Harry vor seiner Frage gesagt hatte und das brachte Draco zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Was machen wir eigentlich? Ich sitze hier mit Sankt Potter in Snape' s ‚stillen Kämmerlein' und wir reden über Sex und breiten doch tatsächlich unser, in seinem Fall nicht vorhandenes, Liebesleben vor einander aus! Das gibt's doch nicht, halloho, letzte vernunftbegabte Nervenzelle an Rest von Gehirn: Das ist Potter, P-O-T-T-E-R, verdammt. Aber er ist noch Jungfrau, hallodriho, wer hätte das gedacht. Dem müsste man auf der nächsten Party mal was ins Glas kippen, damit er seine Hemmungen verliert. Aber halt, ich bin ja im Moment Potter und es hat ja, zugegebenermaßen, schon ein paar scharfe Schnitten in Gryffindor, vielleicht sollt ich mal, nur so zum Spaß...?>

Bei diesem Gedankengang, der sich langsam in sehr schlüpfrige Gefilde bewegte, wurde er aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Ich weiß was du gerade denkst und wehe du wagst es!"

„Gesetzt dem Fall du liegst richtig, was wenn doch?"

„Dann... dann werd ich Parkinson sagen, dass ich unsterblich in sie verliebt bin und es werden keine fünf Minuten vergehen, bis die ganze Schule davon weiß."

„Iiiiiiigitt, bloß nicht, bleib mir mit der vom Leib mein Ruf wäre bis in alle Ewigkeit ruiniert!"

„Oder ich könnte mich mal an die Mädels der gesamten sechsten Stufe ranmachen, wie ein notgeiler Bock."

„Ha, vergiss es, dazu reichen deine Baggerfähigkeiten bei weitem nicht aus."

Harry stand auf, grinste teuflisch und setzte sich lässig auf die Tischkante. Er beugte sich langsam vor und stützte seine Hand neben Dracos Ellebogen ab.

„Ach ja, und was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich jetzt und hier anmache? Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich schon immer äußerst attraktiv fand und dir zu gern ... näher kommen würde?"

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kam er immer dichter an den anderen heran.

"Wie gern ich dich berühren würde, deinen Atem im Nacken spüren?"

Draco erinnerte sich an das Gefühl in seinem Traum und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Er schaffte es nicht sein Gegenüber zu durchschauen, war dies Spiel oder Ernst?

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir sagte, dass ich dich begehre, nur dich?"

Unwillkürlich schloss Draco die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Bis er ein vergnügtes Kichern hörte, woraufhin er abrupt die Augen wieder aufschlug.

„Na, na, ich scheine ja doch nicht so schlecht zu sein, dir wäre fast der Sabber aus dem Mund gelaufen, ein Bild für die Götter, wirklich!"

Draco wusste dazu nichts zu sagen, er fühlte sich ertappt. Deshalb versuchte er mehr schlecht als recht, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir... wir sollten unsere Arbeit weitermachen, sonst kriegt Snape noch nen Anfall!"

„Wir sind fertig, Darling, wo hast du nur wieder deine Gedanken."

Aufreizend ging Harry durch die Tür und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Draco beeilte sich ihm hinterher zu kommen und hastete dann an ihm vorbei.

„Das ist aber nicht der Weg zum Gryffindorturm."

„Ich.. ich gehe noch mal in die Bibliothek!"

Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

„Das ist auch nicht der Weg zur Bibliothek..."

Schulterzuckend und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gingHarry in Richtung der Slytheringemächer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hingen Blaise und einige andere Sechstklässler rum.

„He, Drac, willst nicht noch ein wenig zu uns sitzen? Es gibt auch was anständiges zu Trinken!"

Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich in seine Zimmer, deshalb sagte er nur „Strafarbeit mit Potter!" Und fasste sich an den Hals. Blaise, schon leicht angetrunken schüttelte sich vor Lachen, ließ ihn aber ziehen.

Harry begab sich ins Zimmer und zog sich sofort um. Das Oberteil seines pechschwarzen Satinschlafanzugs noch nicht zugeknöpft, ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Doch dann ließ ihn ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl in Sekundenschnelle auffahren.

So, sorry dass es jetzt so ein Cliffhanger wird, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Wie es weitergeht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, das ihr hoffentlich auch wieder lest. Hach, bin ich jetzt gut drauf, dieses Gespräch wollte ich unbedingt schreiben, ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen witzig rübergekommen.

Oh, Gott und wir schreiten mit Riesenschritten auf das Ende zu! Zumindest auf den Tag, an dem die beiden endlich kapieren was läuft und zusammen kommen! Soweit ich das überblicken kann sind es noch vier Kapitel bis dahin, meine Fresse, außer natürlich mir fällt noch was schönes ein. Was danach kommt steht noch in den Sternen, aber ganz sicher nicht in meinem Computer. Vielleicht dürfen die beiden ja Voldi platt machen und die Welt retten, mal sehen...

Cat


	10. Okklumentik

**Kapitel 10: Okklumentik **

Halli hallo hallöle, da bin ich wieder.

Ja ich weiß, ich hatte es aufs Wochenende versprochen.. nya, mein Bibi kam dazwischen!

Mal abgesehen davon, habe ich eine ganz neue FFfür euch im Schlepptau, die jetzt auchbald mit dem ersten Kapitel ihr Debüt hat. Ich hoffe ihr lest sie auch... und natürlich gibt's dann bald auch noch was vom Kaktus zu hören!

Ich will euch auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, also los geht's:

Was vor kurzem geschah:

Harry begab sich ins Zimmer und zog sich sofort um. Das Oberteil seines pechschwarzen Satinschlafanzugs noch nicht zugeknöpft, ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Doch dann ließ ihn ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl in Sekundenschnelle auffahren.

----------------------------------

Selbst ob seines leicht angetütelten Zustands war es Blaise nicht möglich, nicht mitzubekommen, wie die Tür eines Zimmers mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen aufflog und ein nur halbangezogener, völlig aufgelöster Draco Malfoy hindurch in Richtung Kerkerausgang stürmte.

„Draco, was...!"

„Keine Zeit!"

Und schon war er zur Tür hinaus. Hatte man so was schon erlebt? Ein Malfoy außer Fassung und dann noch in so einem Aufzug. Kichernd wandte sich Blaise seiner Flasche wieder zu. Er musste wohl schon mehr getrunken haben, als er dachte.

Harry hastete durch die verlassenen Flure von Hogwarts und fluchte unflätig vor sich hin.

„Scheiße, verdammt, wo bist du?"

An jeder Kreuzung musste er stehen bleiben, die Augen schließen und sich konzentrieren, bis er den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte. Das kostete Zeit, Zeit die er nicht hatte.

Was muss er auch kopflos durch die Gänge rennen, ohne dass jemand weiß, wo er hinwill?>

Aber der eigentliche Grund, warum er so ungehalten reagierte war, dass er sich große Sorgen machte.

Dann endlich fand er den richtigen Gang. Atemlos ließ er sich neben der vor Schmerzen zusammengekrümmten Gestalt auf die Knie sinken. Mit zitternden Händen hob er den Jungen in seine Arme. Der gesamte Körper war verkrampft und er schien nur mit Mühe überhaupt noch zu atmen. Verzweifelt flüsterte Harry:

„Draco komm schon, wach auf. Bleib nicht dort, mach schon!"

Er schüttelte den anderen ganz leicht, doch der reagierte nicht. Bis sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, ein kühles, diabolisches Lächeln, voller Triumph.

„Scheiße, das ist zu weit!", in seiner Not wusste Harry nichts anderes zu tun, als ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen und zu schreien: „RAUS DA, DRACO!"

Mit einem Keuchen fuhr der andere auf und starrte ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

„Was...?"

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf und drückte den anderen an sich.

„Scht, nicht... keine Angst, ich bin da. Es ist alles gut, ich bin jetzt hier!"

Der Junge in seinen Armen blickte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, dann kam ein leises Flüstern:

„Harry"

Schon verlor er das Bewusstsein und sein Kopf kippte gegen die Brust des Größeren. Dieser saß vollkommen erstarrt da. Draco hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Zum ersten Mal ohne Spott, oder Hohn, oder die Verachtung, die sonst seine Stimme prägte, wenn er über ihn sprach.

Es war doch nur ein Wort und warum war ihm dann auf einmal so... komisch?

Er kam sich vor, als wäre ihm gerade der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden und er war sicher, er wäre zusammengeklappt wie ein gefällter Baum, hätte er nicht schon gesessen. Das Gewicht des reglosen Körpers, der in seinen Armen so langsam recht schwer wurde, brachte ihn wieder ins Jetzt zurück. Was nun, Krankenstation oder Dumbledore? Er entschied sich, sofort zum Direktor zu gehen, diese Sache duldete keinerlei Aufschub. Gott sei dank musste er nicht erst umständlich irgendeinen der Lehrer wecken, für ebensolche Notfälle hatte er am Anfang des Jahres das Passwort zum Büro des Direktors bereits erhalten. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, mit dem Besinnungslosen im Arm und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war erschreckend, sich praktisch selbst bewusstlos durch die Gänge zu tragen, doch er ignorierte diesen Umstand erfolgreich. Fehlte gerade noch, dass er seine Persönlichkeitskrise in einer solchen Situation bekam.

Der Gargoyle erwachte zeternd zum Leben als er ihm das Passwort entgegen schleuderte und fauchte so etwas wie „... selbst steinerne Haut braucht Schönheitsschlaf..."

Warum musste hier auch alles so magisch sein, was gab es gegen einfache Schlüssel denn auszusetzen? Letztendlich machte das verstimmte Biest doch noch Platz und Harry konnte die Treppe erreichen. Ohne Anzuklopfen trat er einfach die Tür des großen Büros auf und sah Dumbledore vor Schreck einen halben Meter aus seinem Sessel hüpfen.

„Professor, sie müssen mir helfen!"

Dumbledore kam in einem Tempo die Treppe heruntergestürzt, das man ihm in seinem wenn auch ein wenig unklaren, dann doch schon fortgeschrittenen Alter gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Ich nehme an, das ist ein Notfall", stellte er fest, während er eine Couch beschwor, auf der Harry seine Last ablegen konnte.

Nein, ich komm nur mal so zum Spaß vorbei! Dieser Zausel hat doch wirklich die Ruhe weg...>

„Er hatte anscheinend einen DIESER Träume. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie weit er vorgedrungen ist, aber ich fürchte zu weit. Wenn Voldemort Wind davon gekriegt hat, dann stecken wir in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten. Wir müssen warten bis er aufwacht, dann kann er uns erzählen, was er gesehen hat. Aber ich befürchte, was immer wir tun, wir sollten es schnellstens zu Wege bringen."

„Ich verstehe. Ich habe irgendwo hier einen Aufbautrank, wir geben ihm den, dann dürfte er in höchstens zehn Minuten wach sein."

Harry nickte und stellte sich dann ans Fenster.

Verdammt, ich hätte mir doch denken können, dass so etwas passiert. Wieso bin ich nicht schon früher darauf aufmerksam geworden? Ich hätte es vielleicht verhindern können, ich Idiot! Oh bitte, werd endlich wach und sag mir, dass alles in Ordnung ist.>

Es war dunkel. Aber Draco hatte keine Angst, denn dies hier war nicht gefährlich. Der Ort an dem er vorher gewesen war, war gefährlich, sehr sogar. Er hatte sich gefürchtet, vor den seltsamen Bildern die er gesehen hatte und sein Kopf hatte dermaßen geschmerzt, dass er kaum klar denken konnte. Doch dann war jemand gekommen. Draco glaubte es müsse ein Engel gewesen sein, denn er hatte ihn in die Arme genommen, ihm tröstende Worte zugeflüstert und Licht und Wärme an diesen schaurigen Ort gebracht. Hatte die Bilder ausgeschlossen und die Schmerzen weggeblasen. Er hatte versucht zu erkennen, wer es war, doch das Licht das die Gestalt umgab hatte ihm in die Augen geschienen und er konnte es nicht ausmachen. Doch nun rief ihn jemand, jemand den er kannte, aus der ruhenden Dunkelheit fort. Er folgte der leisen Stimme und spürte, wie er langsam wieder von der Bewusstlosigkeit in den Schlaf und vom Schlaf ins Wachen glitt. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blickte in ein paar blaue, versteckt hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern einer Brille.

„Professor?"

„Ah ja, wie fühlen sie sich, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Gut, glaube ich..."

„Können sie mir sagen, was heute Abend passiert ist?"

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Nun, wie wär es sie fangen bei ihrer Strafarbeit an. Sie hatten alles erledigt und dann...?"

„Ich ... nun ich habe mich auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht, ich wollte noch mal frische Luft schnappen, weil ich ein wenig .. durcheinander war. Ich hatte mich so beeilt, da musste ich mich kurz hinsetzen und verschnaufen. Da muss ich wohl eingenickt sein, denn ich habe geträumt, glaube ich. Ich stand in einem großen, dunklen Raum, fast so als wär ich jemand anders. Überall waren Leute, mit schwarzen Umhängen und Masken, es könnte eine Versammlung gewesen sein. Dann kam jemand herein,... mein Vater. Er kniete nieder und wurde von den anderen willkommen geheißen. Und plötzlich kamen diese höllischen Kopfschmerzen, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Dann war alles dunkel und ich bin hier aufgewacht. Seltsamer Traum, nicht wahr?"

„Das war kein Traum."

Diese Worte lenkten Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zum Fenster, wo eine Silhouette von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages in ein orangefarbenes Licht getaucht wurde. Als sich der andere umdrehte war es wieder wie damals. Draco konnte Harrys grüne Augen und seine schwarzen Haare sehen und hinter dessen Gesicht wie ein Flackern seine eigenen feinen Züge. Sonderbarer Weise beunruhigte ihn dieser Anblick gar nicht mehr, so wie an dem Tag im Vertrauensschülerbad. Vielmehr erschien es vollkommen richtig, dass er das wahre Ich hinter der Maske sehen konnte. Doch so in seine einnehmenden Betrachtungen versunken, hatte Draco Harrys Worte gar nicht richtig registriert. Bis der andere weitersprach:

„So wie es aussieht, ist Azkaban also nun gefallen. Sie sollten dem Minister vielleicht eine Eule schicken."

Verwirrt fragte sich Draco, was Harry denn damit meinen konnte, bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf und in tiefe Beunruhigung stürzte.

„Mo.. Moment, soll das heißen, das was ich gesehen habe, war die Realität?"

Harry schlenderte näher und antwortete mit einem leicht sarkastischem Unterton:

„Ja, ganz genau. Willkommen im Club ‚Ich –habe –die –Hintertür –zu –Lord –Voldemorts –Kopf –gefunden'. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das haben noch nicht viele geschafft."

Das war etwas zu viel für Draco und er begann fürchterlich zu zittern. Harry setzte sich sogleich zu ihm und nahm seine Hände.

„Hey, nicht aufregen, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Es ist nur manchmal so kompliziert und schwierig damit klarzukommen. Ich weiß, ich sollte dir lieber helfen", nach einem ergebenen Seufzen sprach er weiter, nun an den Direktor gewandt.

„Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg. Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis, Draco Okklumentik beibringen zu dürfen."

„Du vertraust ihm also genug? Aber nebenbei, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Legilimentor bist, Harry."

Dieser quittierte das mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er hatte nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr eine Sondererlaubnis erhalten, die es ihm erlaubte, immer und überall zu zaubern.

„Man lernt so einiges, Professor. Ich denke, der Raum der Wünsche wäre angemessen für unsere Zwecke."

„Nun gut, ich glaube du hast recht. Wenn du dich dessen gewachsen siehst."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er sich allzu schwer tun wird. Er hat ja von Haus aus schon gute Vorraussetzungen."

„Ähm, Entschuldigung? Könntet ihr vielleicht aufhören über mich zu reden als wär ich nicht da? Und mir statt dessen erklären, was das alles zu bedeuten hat."

„Verzeihung, ich werde dir ab heute beibringen, deinen Geist gegen Übergriffe von außen zu wappnen, damit so etwas, wie heute Abend nicht wieder passiert und Voldemort womöglich noch merkt, dass du da bist. Du willst das bestimmt nicht noch mal durchmachen, oder?"

„Nein danke, kein Interesse. Aber jetzt würde ich gern schlafen gehen, wenn's genehm ist. Ich bin nämlich hundemüde."

In den nächsten Tagen trafen sich die beiden jeden Abend vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Harry war zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, die Draco machte. Aber es wunderte ihn auch nicht, dass der andere schnell lernte, schließlich hatte er praktisch sein ganzes bisheriges Leben damit verbracht vor anderen Menschen zu verbergen, was er fühlte und dachte. Mittlerweile konnte er Harrys Zauber ziemlich schnell blocken.

Es war Donnerstag Abend, als sie im Raum der Wünsche standen und Harry äußerst ungehalten schnaubte.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist ja vollkommen unkonzentriert. So wird das auf keinen Fall was."

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin irgendwie voll durch den Wind. Dieser blöde unangekündigte Test in Zauberkunst heute."

„Das ist aber keine Ausrede! Wenn du ständig über irgendwelchen unwichtigen Kram nachdenkst, ist es ja kein Wunder, dass wir nicht richtig arbeiten können. Ich könnte dich im Handumdrehen überwältigen."

Das weckte Trotz in Draco. So ein leichter Gegner war er jetzt auch wieder nicht.

„Ach ja? Beweis es!"

„Wie du willst. Legilimens!"

Draco erstarrte, als er fühlte, wie Harry sich in seinem Kopf breit machte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl inzwischen ziemlich gut, aber er war immer wieder so fasziniert, dass er fast vergaß, sich zu wehren. Hartnäckig versuchte er sich von dieser Präsenz in seinem Kopf zu lösen, doch sie blieb unerbittlich verankert, bis die Bilder kamen. Während ihrer Übungen war Draco zum Teil auf Erinnerungen von sich gestoßen, deren er sich gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war. Das letzte Mal, dass er geweint hatte, mit fünf oder so, als sein Lieblingsspielzeug, ein kleines Holzpferd, kaputt gegangen war. Sein Vater hatte ihm eingetrichtert, dass starke Männer nicht weinen und ihm ein echtes Pferd geschenkt. Seine Mutter, die ihn scheinbar freundlich anlächelte, wenn er seine guten Noten nach Hause brachte, aber in Wirklichkeit wohl eher darüber nachdachte, welche Gäste sie denn nun auf ihre nächste Cocktailparty einladen sollte. Diese und ähnliche Erinnerungsfetzen schwirrten vor ihm herum. Doch dann kam eine neue, die er bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Eine große, reich verzierte Eichentür. Etwas in seinem Kopf flüsterte, die Tür doch endlich aufzumachen. Da kroch Panik in ihm hoch.

Nein, auf keinen Fall!

„Protego!"

Der Spruch entfaltete seine Wirkung und schleuderte Harry an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Draco erschrak und eilte auf den anderen zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich... ich wollte es nicht so stark..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich bin nicht aus Glas. Außerdem sollst du dich im Ernstfall auch nicht zurückhalten", meinte Harry und rappelte sich auf. „Aber hey, das war wirklich gut, ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst. Man muss dich nur ein bisschen piesacken."

Das veranlasste Draco einen Schmollmund zu ziehen und sein Gegenüber darauf in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nichts, wir sind fertig für heute. Und ich bin sicher, dass wir nicht mehr lange brauchen werden, bis du mich sofort rausschmeißen kannst. Du hast gute Fortschritte gemacht. Jetzt können die Ferien kommen."

„Was, welche Ferien?"

„Mann, hast du überhaupt keinen Plan? Die zwei Wochen sind herum, ab Wochenende sind Ferien!"

„Oh!"

„Ja, jetzt komm, wir müssen zurück. Sonst bemerkt noch irgendeiner, dass wir wieder nicht da sind und ich krieg garantiert wieder irgend so eine Frauengeschichte angedichtet."

„Ja, so ist das eben, wenn man der meistbegehrte Kerl der Schule ist."

„Du mich auch!"

Mit diesem freundlichen Abschied trennten sich ihre Wege.

Harry dachte jedoch noch einmal über die vergangene Stunde nach.

Warum, frage ich mich, hat er solch eine Angst vor einer Tür?>

Dann dachte er an seine Erfahrungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung im letzten Schuljahr.

Okay, nicht dass es keine Türen gibt, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen sollte...>

So, Ende Geländer. Dieser Teil gefällt mir nicht, die Handlung ist so löchrig und schlecht ausgearbeitet, aber mehr hab ich im Moment leider nicht zustande gebracht. Sorry for that.

Aber ich will die Story schon ein wenig vorantreiben jetzt, da können Details schon mal flöten gehen, auch wenn mir das nicht passt. Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht allzu sehr, aber man kann ja nicht immer perfekte Arbeit abliefern. Diese Ff ist leider auch über andere Arbeiten und Verpflichtungen ein bisschen ins Abseits geraten, aber ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht zu übel!

Es wird voraussichtlich noch ein Kapitel für den Kaktus geben. Und wer mich danach nicht missen will, der liest einfach meine neue FF ‚Abgründe', diedann bald mit dem 1. Kap an den Start geht.

Also viel Spaß,

Cat


	11. Harry at home, Malfoy Manor

**Kapitel 11: Harry at home - Malfoy Manor**

Jo, der Titel verrät schon so ziemlich alles, nicht wahr? Nun ja, die Ferien sind angebrochen und wo verbringt ein Malfoy die? Natürlich bei seiner lieben Familie. Jetzt wird auch klar werden, vor welcher Tür Draco solche Angst hat und warum. Und auch aus welchem Grund man davon nie etwas gemerkt hat. Na ja, vielleicht ist es auch wieder ein Cliffhanger, um euch noch eine Weile auf die Folter zu spannen. Man muss seine Leser ja schließlich bei der Stange halten.

Warnung: Ab jetzt wird sich der Ton der Story ändern, denn was Dracos Vergangenheit angeht, ist kein bisschen witzig und die dramatische Zuspitzung der Handlung, wie sie im letzten Kapitel schon zum Ausdruck gekommen ist, wird sich weiterhin so entwickeln. Es kann kein Happyend ohne tragische Ereignisse geben und die werden jetzt stattfinden. Auch habe ich darüber nachgedacht das Ende abzuändern, aber ich bin zu keiner besseren Alternative gekommen, also müsst ihr es ertragen.

Ich schreibe das nur, um euch nicht völlig ins kalte Wasser zu werfen, da diese FF ja bis jetzt wirklich von Humor geprägt war. Ich werde versuchen die Ereignisse so realistisch wie möglich darzustellen und nicht zu übertreiben, aber es wird schon ein harter Brocken. Also wünscht mir viel Glück und dass ich unbeschadet beim Nachwort ankomme:

Draco, Hermine und Ron standen zusammen am Portal von Hogwarts und verabschiedeten ihre Freunde. Harry war auch da, aber er hielt sich im Hintergrund, wäre schließlich ein klein bisschen blöd gekommen, wenn der Prinz von Slytherin den verhassten Gryffindors eine angenehme Reise und schöne Ferien gewünscht hätte. Es war keine Frage gewesen, dass Ron und Hermine auch dablieben, sie hatten beide schon längst ihren Eltern geschrieben.

Harry war froh drum. In dem frostigen Freundschaftsumfeld, das in den Kerkern herrschte, fühlte er sich immer kranker. Außerdem würde es in den Ferien, wo die Grenzen zwischen den Häusern eher mal verwischten, nicht so sehr auffallen, wenn er mal näher an Ron und Hermine dran war. Er vermisste die Gespräche mit den beiden unglaublich. Vor allem, weil er mit niemandem sonst über Draco reden konnte und die Art und Weise der Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden. Verstohlen warf er einen Blick zu den Lehrern. Diejenigen, die in den Ferien ebenfalls bleiben würden, waren gekommen um ihre Schüler zu verabschieden.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm kurz durch seine Halbmondgläser zu und Harry quittierte mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. Snape musste die stumme Verständigung bemerkt haben, denn er guckte ultrablöd aus der Wäsche.

Es waren schon die meisten Schüler abgereist, als die wenigen, im Gehen begriffenen, erschrocken zurückwichen. Sie gaben einen Anblick frei, der Harry den Schock in die Knochen fahren und jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen ließ.

Da war er, ganz in schwarz mit wehendem Umhang, wie ein Schatten, der die Menge teilte – Lucius Malfoy.

Gediegenen Schrittes kam er den Weg hinauf, das übliche, subtile Malfoylächeln auf dem Gesicht, auch wenn es nach dem halbjährigen Aufenthalt in Azkaban mit weniger Leichtigkeit auf seinen Lippen verweilte. Auf der fünften Treppenstufe blieb er stehen, sah hinauf zum Direktor und wirkte trotzdem den Erwachsenen am Portal nicht unterlegen.

„Lucius."

„Dumbledore."

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, woher sie die Frechheit nehmen, als gesuchter Verbrecher hier vor den Toren dieses Schlosses zu erscheinen und deshalb werde ich sie auch nur einmal bitten, diesen Ort sofort wieder zu verlassen."

„Oder sie werden was tun? Mich töten... nein, das wäre nicht ihr Stil. Mich nach Azkaban verfrachten? Oh, halt, da komme ich ja gerade her, vielen Dank auch, es war sehr leicht von dort ‚entlassen' zu werden. Außerdem hatte ich gar nichts anderes vor... Draco, komm!"

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Beine schon von ganz alleine bewegen wollten und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sofort auf diesen, ihm verhassten und gefährlichen Mann zuzugehen. Stattdessen versuchte er es mit Diplomatie.

„Vater, ich wäre diesmal über die Ferien gern hier geblieben."

Lucius Augen weiteten sich ein klitzekleines Bisschen, wohl im Erstaunen über das Widerwort. Dann wurde aus seinem Mund ein schmaler Strich, der McGo alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Keine Ausflüchte, du kommst nach Hause!"

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein Schüler dieser Schule einem solchen Risiko ausgesetzt ist, wie im Haus eines gesuchten Kriminellen zu leben. Mr. Malfoy wird nicht mit ihnen gehen!"

Darauf verengten sich die Augen von Malfoy senior zu scharfen Schlitzen und man hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment könnte eine rabenschwarze Gewitterwolke über seinem Kopf erscheinen.

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu, muggelarschkriechende Schande eines reinblütigen Zauberers. Ich mag durch verschiedene ungünstige Umstände und Intrigen, wie ich meine, mein Ansehen in der höheren Zaubererwelt verloren haben, aber Draco ist immer noch mein Sohn und solange er ein Malfoy ist, werde ich entscheiden, was mit ihm geschieht und niemand, ich wiederhole, NIEMAND sonst. Wenn ich in den Ferien feststelle, dass der Einfluss der hier offensichtlich auf ihn ausgewirkt wird, keine Früchte trägt, dann wird er in zwei Wochen zurückkehren. Bis dahin... kommen sie mir ja nicht in die Quere."

Harry unterdrückte mühsam ein Seufzen. Er war ja wohl hier der Einfluss, der ‚unmalfoyischer' war, als sonst nur irgendetwas.

Wie, in drei Teufels Namen, sollte er das überleben.

Unauffällig starrte er zu Draco hin und sah, dass dieser einer Salzsäule glich. Sie konnten jetzt unmöglich das Rätsel um ihre Identität auflösen, das würde einen Skandal sondergleichen auslösen und Voldemort schneller auf den Plan rufen, als sie bis drei zählen konnten. Dann hatten sie wirklich ein Problem, Harry hatte keine Vorstellung was passieren würde, sollte einer von ihnen beiden sterben. Aber die Tatsache, dass ihre Seelen ohne Zweifel verbunden waren, verursachte ein höchst ungutes Gefühl in Harrys Magen.

Diese ganzen Gedanken rasten in nur wenigen Bruchteilen einer Sekunde durch seinen Kopf, bis er die Entscheidung traf, die anders nicht zu treffen gewesen war.

„Ich komme, Vater."

Draco glaubte, er würde sofort in ein bodenlos tiefes Loch fallen als er die Worte hörte.

Nein, Harry darf auf keinen Fall... wenn er auffliegt ist er tot, oh mein Gott, Harry Potter auf dem Silbertablett von Lord Voldemort! Warum muss dieser Blödmann auch so einen verdammten Heldenkomplex haben?>

Noch etwas regte sich in Dracos Gedanken, im schwärzesten Abgrund seiner Seele, wo er es versteckt hielt, damit niemand davon erfuhr, am allerwenigsten er selber. Ein Schutzmechanismus, der ihm bis jetzt ein einigermaßen normales Leben hatte leben lassen und ihn davor bewahrt hatte...

Er wird es herausfinden, früher oder später und dann wird er kommen und er wird wütend sein, sehr wütend!>

Er widerstand mühevoll dem Drang sich zu verkriechen und ignorierte den verwirrten Blick von Hermine, die es offensichtlich sehr seltsam fand, dass er ihre Hand zerquetschte, da er doch normalerweise vehement vermied sie zu berühren. Auch wenn er in letzter Zeit sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war, selbst wenn sie unter sich waren.

Harry blickte nicht zurück. Er wusste, wenn er es tat, würde er wieder Dracos Gesicht sehen, nicht sein eigenes und er hatte Angst davor, was er in diesen Zügen lesen würde.

Panik – Hilflosigkeit – ein letztes Aufblitzen von Triumph in den Augen seines Erzfeindes?

Er wollte das nicht, gestand Harry sich ein, wollte nicht, dass Draco sich darüber freute, was mit ihm gerade passierte, wollte dass Draco wirklich jemand anderer sein könnte, als der, der er die letzten fünfeinhalb Jahre gewesen war.

Es wäre wohl unangebracht jetzt in Begriffen, wie der Höhle des Löwen zu denken... ich könnte weiter entfernt davon gar nicht sein.>

Sie hatten die Tore von Hogwarts gerade passiert, als Lucius ihm seinen Stock an die Brust hielt und ihn somit zum Stehen brachte. Harry wollte gerade zur Frage ansetzen, als er das vertraute Ziehen in der Nabelgegend spürte. Sie würden Malfoy Manor also per Portschlüssel erreichen, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Professor Dumbledore hatte den Lehrern bedeutet, sich zurückzuziehen und dass eine außerordentliche Sitzung anberaumt war, sobald er ins Lehrerzimmer käme.

Draco konnte sich gerade noch solange zurückhalten, bis der letzte ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hatte, als er auch schon auf Dumbledore zustürmte, außer sich.

„Wie konnten sie das zulassen? Wissen sie nicht, in was für einer Gefahr er jetzt schwebt?"

Der alte Mann bedachte ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Blick, der Draco an den Rand des Überschnappens brachte.

„Nicht größer oder kleiner als wenn er jetzt noch hier stehen würde. Ich musste ihn gehen lassen, alles andere wäre verdächtig gewesen. Wir wissen nicht, ob Voldemort ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hat, aber nachdem, was Harry mir mitgeteilt hat ist das sehr wohl möglich. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht so dumm, dass er nicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen kann. Würde sich plötzlich der loyale und in Reinblutstolz erzogene Sohn eines seiner treuesten Anhänger vor ihm und noch viel mehr vor seinem eigenen Vater querstellen, hätte er die Verbindung zwischen diesen Vorfällen schneller gefunden, als uns lieb sein kann. Und Harry wäre womöglich bei Nacht und Nebel verschwunden, ohne ein Zeichen, das uns den Weg zeigen könnte!"

„Aber, er..."

„Schafft das schon, keine Bange. Sie beide spielen ihre Rollen besser, als sie es sich vorstellen können. Ich habe sie beobachtet, glauben sie bloß nicht, dass ich kein Auge auf ihn hätte."

Draco konnte es nicht sagen, konnte nicht sagen, dass etwas passieren würde, worauf Harry nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet sein konnte. Er wusste noch immer nicht genau, was es eigentlich war, die Erinnerung schwebte wie ein dunkler Schatten am Rande seines Bewusstseins und nistete quälend in seinem Kopf. Sein Verstand versuchte sie zu entschlüsseln, sein Unterbewusstsein sie zu verstecken. Ohne es zu wollen kamen geflüsterte Worte über seine Lippen, die niemand außer ihm selbst hören konnte:

„Öffne sie nicht, sei vorsichtig, öffne niemals, niemals die Tür..."

Harry blickte verstohlen um sich. Es bot sich ihm ein Anblick, der im sehr vertraut vorkam, auch wenn sicherlich noch nie in diesem Haus gewesen war.

Malfoy Manor wirkte wie ein stilsichereres Duplikat von dem Haus am Grimauldplatz. Nur weniger verlottert und sehr viel großzügiger, als das Blackhaus. Überall schienen die Schlangen zugegen zu sein. Dieses Haus musste wirklich enorm sein, wenn es eine solche Menge an Schlangenmotiven vertrug, ohne überladen zu wirken. An den Wänden hingen düstere Bilder, die unzweifelhaft die Familiengeschichte wiedergaben, denn die Gestalten sahen alle ausnahmslos vornehm, reich und unsäglich arrogant aus. Einige der weiblichen Porträtierten winkten ihm huldvoll zu und er nickte zögerlich zurück.

Mein Gott, kein Wunder, dass Malfoy ein bisschen verdreht in seiner Weltanschauung ist, wer in solch einer Umgebung aufwächst, kann ja nur ein wenig einen an der Klatsche haben. Ich glaube ich muss meinen ‚schlechten Einfluss' auf ihn noch mal gehörig ausweiten.>

„Draco, deine Mutter und ich erwartet dich pünktlich zum Mittagessen im kleinen Salon. Bis dahin kannst du auf dein Zimmer gehen. Deine Sachen von der Schule kommen morgen."

Damit ließ Lucius ihn allein in der Eingangshalle stehen. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dem Gedächtnis seiner Füße zu vertrauen, er lief los, ohne bewusst eine Richtung vorzugeben. Nach einer Treppe und drei oder vier Gängen gelangte er zu einer Tür, auf der die Initialen DM eingraviert waren. Unzweifelhaft der richtige Ort in diesem Haus, gespannt öffnete er die Tür und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Das Innere sah genauso aus, wie man es vom Erben einer der reinblütigsten Reinblutfamilien Englands erwartete. Grün, Silber, dunkelviolett, schwarz. Dennoch wirkten die Stoffe nicht unbedingt alle kalt und unnahbar. Die Wände aus nacktem Stein waren mit weichen, schweren Baldachinen verhängt, um die Wärme länger drinnen zu halten.

Ist ja beinahe mittelalterlich hier. Aber wen wundert's dieses Gemäuer ist wahrscheinlich selbst schon ein paar Hundert Jährchen alt. Aber Malfoy hat sogar ein Fenster in seinem Zimmer, welch Wunder.

Harry ging an die gegenüberliegende Wand, öffnete das Bogenfenster und trat überrascht auf den Balkon. Der Ausblick, der sich ihm draußen bot, war wirklich atemberaubend. Unter ihm ging es mindestens zwanzig, dreißig Meter in die Tiefe und am Hang erstreckte sich ein uralter Wald, bis an die Hänge des gegenüberliegenden Berges. Das silbrige Band eines kleinen Flusses glitzerte im Tal und vereinzelt ragten große Felsbrocken aus den Bäumen hervor, wie von Riesen dorthin geworfen.

Er war ganz in die Betrachtung der Umgebung versunken, dass er den Hauselfen, der so diskret wie möglich an seinem Umhang zupfte, erst gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Master Draco? Master Draco? Ihre Mutter wünscht, dass sie zum Essen erscheinen."

„Wie? Oh, ja ja, ich komme sofort."

Harry machte sich auf, dem etwas unsicher davon trippelnden Hauselfen zu folgen.

Seine Mutter... er hatte Narzissa Malfoy noch von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft in Erinnerung, als eine hochnäsige und äußerst unsympathische Person. Nun, jetzt würde er eben alles tun müssen, um sie mit dem gebührenden Respekt zu behandeln. An ihre geschätzte Schwester wollte er dabei gar nicht denken.

Aber wenn er dieses Abendessen im Familienkreis überstand, ohne aufzufliegen, dann hatte er zweifelfrei bewiesen, dass er zwei Wochen in diesem Haus verbringen konnte, ohne danach in den Händen Voldemorts zu landen.

Der Elf öffnete eine Flügeltür und Harry betrat einen Raum, der die Bezeichnung mittlerer Ballsaal wohl eher verdient hatte, als kleiner Salon.

Inmitten des Zimmers stand ein langer Tisch. Am einen Kopfende saß Lucius am anderen Narzissa. Nachdem sich Harry an den Platz mit dem dritten Gedeck gesetzt hatte, trennten ihn jeweils etwa drei Meter von seinen beiden ‚Elternteilen'.

Okay, wenn alle Familienabendessen auf diese Weise ablaufen, dann besteht absolut keine Gefahr, dass sie mich erkennen. Die würden wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitkriegen, wenn ich plötzlich blaue Strähnchen, ein Augenbrauenpiercing und ein Tatoo auf der Arschbacke hätte, außer natürlich, die Herrschaften würden sich mal zu einem Fernglas bequemen.>

Während des Essens, das eigentlich doch recht gut schmeckte, wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Das ganze Rumgeschrei hätte sowieso nur gestört.

Harry hopste fast vom Stuhl, als die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Mrs. Malfoy erklang, als würde sie neben ihm stehen.

„Nun, Draco, wie geht es in der Schule voran? Wir haben gehört, du musstest bei Prof. Snape eine Strafarbeit ableisten, dein Vater und ich waren wenig begeistert."

„Tut mir leid, Mutter, aber das war Potters Schuld, er hat einen Zaubertrank in die Luft gejagt, den wir zusammen brauen sollten."

„Ich habe Severus schon die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass er dich nicht ständig mit diesem unfähigen Balg zusammenstecken soll. Du kannst nicht ununterbrochen dafür arbeiten, dass dieser Hans im Glück seine Noten auf einem ertragbaren Durchschnitt halten kann."

„Keine Sorge, Vater, der Professor weiß schon zwischen meinen und Potters Leistungen zu unterscheiden. Wie der es geschafft hat in den Utzkurs zu kommen ist mir immer noch schleierhaft. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ja nachgeholfen, um seinem Liebling seinen Berufswunsch zu erfüllen."

„Ha? Dieser Bengel hat einen Berufswunsch? Wie kommt er dazu zu glauben, dass er auch nur seinen Schulabschluss überlebt?"

Ähem? Vielleicht weil ich deinem ach so geliebten dunklen Lord schon... +nachzähl+ fünfmal eine vor den Latz geknallt habe und immer noch lebe, nachdem er sage und schreibe ebenso oft versucht hat mich umzubringen?>

Das wäre jetzt wohl kaum die passende Erwiderung gewesen, also biss sich Harry gekonnt auf die Zunge und sagte nichts. Lucius stand auf, um das Essen zu beenden und wandte sich im Gehen noch kurz zu Harry um.

„Mein Sohn, ich erwarte dich um sechs in meinem Arbeitszimmer, ich bin sicher, wir haben noch einiges auszutauschen."

Harry nickte und erhaschte einen Seitenblick auf Narzissa Malfoy, die stumm und wachsbleich an ihrem Platz saß. Da war etwas im Busch, wäre wohl nicht verkehrt, wenn er zu diesem Treffen seinen Zauberstab einpackte. Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt, jederzeit fluchtbereit zu sein.

Müßig schlenderte er durch die unzähligen Gänge des Anwesens, misstrauisch beäugt von den vielen Bildern an der Wand, die jedoch nicht wagten etwas zu sagen, da er offensichtlich nichts verwerfliches anstellte. Die Schlachtszenen interessierten ihn besonders und es gab mehr als genug davon. Scheinbar hatte in jeder größeren Schlacht der Riesen-, Kobold-, und sonstigen magischen Kriege ein Malfoy eine entscheidende, herausragende oder zumindest äußerst blutige Rolle gespielt.

Ein weiteres Schulrätsel ist geklärt, wenn ich nur meinen Nachnamen aufs Papier schreiben müsste und ein bisschen was drum herum, dann hätte ich auch gute Noten in Geschichte der Zauberei. Eine Führung durch dieses Haus und du lernst mehr, als dir Binns in den ganzen sieben Jahre per Schlafkurs beibringen könnte.

Gerade schlug wieder die große Standuhr in der Eingangshalle, deren Klang durch sämtliche Korridore des Hauses zu hallen schien. Tatsächlich glaubte Harry, dass alles hier drinnen irgendwie auf die Eingangshalle zulief. Das musste eine der magischeren Eigenschaften des Hauses sein. Keine Frage, dies war ein Zaubererhaus, auch wenn man es wirklich weder mit dem Fuchsbau, noch dem Blackhaus vergleichen konnte. Just als Harry jedoch seine abgeschweiften Gedanken zurück auf die Zeit lenken wollte, um sich dann langsam auf den Weg zu machen, um das Arbeitszimmer zu suchen, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das ihm unangenehm bekannt vorkam.

Eine Tür.

Groß, aus starkem Eichenholz ... und mit absoluter Sicherheit Dracos genauester Erinnerung entsprungen, das was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Harry letztens aus seinem Kopf zu werfen.

Langsam trat er heran und als er die Hand an die Klinke legte, durchfuhr ihn der Schreck seines Lebens, als sie sich von einem gusseisernen in eine äußerst lebendige Kobra verwandelte. Die Schlange wippte leicht zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, sie anzusprechen. Wäre ziemlich unangenehm, wenn der Hausherr über einige Ecken erfahren würde, dass sein Sprössling neuerdings Parsel beherrschte. Harry ahnte nicht, dass er sich darum bald keine Sorgen mehr machen würde.

Nach einem unendlich langen Moment glitt die Tür schließlich auf und gab den Blick auf einen Kamin, ein enormes Bücherregal und einen riesigen Schreibtisch frei, hinter dem seelenruhig Lucius Malfoy saß.

„Ich hatte dich noch gar nicht erwartet, aber egal, schließ ruhig die Tür."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich dann wieder zu seinem ‚Vater' um. Der war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor gekommen.

„Na, worauf wartest du?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, offensichtlich wurde eine Reaktion von ihm erwartet und er hatte absolut keinen Schimmer, wie die ausfallen sollte. Doch das schien Lucius nicht im Geringsten zu stören, denn er kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Ah, ich liebe es, wenn du dich unwissend und unschuldig stellst. Dein Auftreten ist wirklich exzellent und von der Schule hat man mir berichtet, dass du dich nie anders benimmst, als angemessen. Ich habe wirklich perfekte Arbeit geleistet, als ich dich erschaffen habe, in jeder Hinsicht. Niemand kann auch nur erahnen, was wirklich in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

Nun verstand Harry echt nur noch Bahnhof. Was wollte dieser Mann eigentlich von ihm?

„Was willst du von mir, Vat...?"

„Tu doch nicht so", wurde er forsch unterbrochen. „Ich dachte wir hätten uns bei dieser Prozedur auf ein wenig Kooperation geeinigt, damit ich nicht immer so ungehalten werden muss. Also wirst du jetzt endlich diese störenden Fetzen los?"

Der letzte Satz gab Harry eine düstere Vorahnung, um was es hier eigentlich ging. Und als ihm die Tragweite der ganzen Sache dämmerte, begann das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu einem Klumpen rasender Wut zusammenzuschmelzen. Dracos Vater verlangte hier von ihm, dass er sich... auszog und das wohl nicht zum ersten Mal. Das war es also, das diese unglaublich starke, urinstinktive Panik in Draco ausgelöst hatte.

Lucius war gerade dabei ihn unentrinnbar an der Wand festzunageln und schneller als seine Gedanken, war sein Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern und mit der Spitze an Lucius Kehle gelangt. Seine Stimme war kalt, eisig, wie es dem Prinzen von Slytherin gebührte.

„Hör gut zu, denn ich sage das nur ein einziges Mal. Solltest du es wagen, mich auch nur ein einziges Mal noch anzufassen, dann bringe ich dich um!"

Um diesen Worten mehr Ausdruckskraft zu verleihen, rammte er seinem überrascht glotzenden Gegenüber auf höchst effektive Weise das Knie in den Unterleib und schlug keine Sekunde später die Tür laut krachend hinter sich zu.

Er musste hier raus, und zwar schnell!

Jo, sorry für diesen ultragemeinen Cliffhanger und die atemberaubend k.o-schlagenden Enthüllungen in diesem Kapitel, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders. Dafür kommt das nächste sehr viel schneller, versprochen.

Ich bitte Rückmeldungen zu diesem Kap in Form von untödlichen Kommis an mich zu adressieren.

Cat


	12. Flucht und Skandale

**Kapitel 12 Flucht und Skandale**

reinroll+ ...

JUHUHUHUHUHU... ich hab mich so gefreut, dass es für das letzte Kap gleich doppelt so viele Kommentare gab, wie üblich! Es sind immer noch nicht besonders viele, aber ich hab die fünfzig überschritten und das ist schon mal toll! Kann ja nicht erwarten, dass sich hier über Nacht ein Stammlesertum entwickelt! Ich danke also vielmals den Kommischreibern (An alle anderen, ich weiß, das ihr da draußen seid, aber ein Autor lebt nun mal von seinem Feedback!)

Wer aber nicht nur diese Story sondern auch meinen Stil mag, oder mich aus anderen Gründen nicht missen will, der soll eingeladen sein auch meine anderen FF's zu lesen und die bekommen auch wieder Zuwachs, weil ich paralell zu diesem Kapitel anfangen werde, 'Abgründe' on zu stellen, auch wieder ein abgeschlossener Longplayer. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann da!

Ja, ich denke ich hab jetzt genug geschwallt und sollte mich jetzt endlich aufraffen, das Kapitel für euch zu ‚Papier' zu bringen.

Ich hoffe ihr habt trotz allem Spaß daran!

----------------------------

Was vor kurzem geschah...

„Hör gut zu, denn ich sage das nur ein einziges Mal. Solltest du es wagen, mich auch nur ein einziges Mal noch anzufassen, dann bringe ich dich um!"

Um diesen Worten mehr Ausdruckskraft zu verleihen, rammte er seinem überrascht glotzenden Gegenüber auf höchst effektive Weise das Knie in den Unterleib und schlug keine Sekunde später die Tür laut krachend hinter sich zu.

Er musste hier raus, und zwar schnell!

----------------------------------------

Harry rannte beinah kopflos durch die Korridore und fand zu seinem eigenen Glück heraus, dass seine Theorie über die Architektur des Hauses der Wahrheit entsprach. Nach kurzer Zeit schon landete er in der Eingangshalle und riss die Vordertür auf. Er nahm sich nur einen kleinen Augenblick um die Lage zu erfassen, denn der Herr des Hauses würde ihm, wenn auch kurzzeitig auf höchst effektive Weise außer Gefecht gesetzt, wohl nicht freiwillig einen Vorsprung lassen, wo er doch alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite hatte.

Harry hegte den Verdacht, dass das Anwesen auf einer Art Klippe stand und an drei Seiten von bodenlos abfallenden Steilwänden umgeben war. Die perfekte Festung.

Weil er rechts von sich Bäume erkannte schlug er diesen Weg ein, in der Hoffnung den einzigen Zugang zu erwischen. Was danach kam stand jetzt noch in den Sternen, schließlich konnte er sich überall befinden und selbst für den Fall, dass sich Draco hier ausgekannte, hätte ihn das körperliche Gedächtnis wohl allenfalls wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurückgebracht.

Die vorrangige Devise war also erst einmal ‚so weit weg wie möglich' sofern ihm das überhaupt gelang.

Harry musste schon eine Weile gerannt sein, da seine Lungen mittlerweile vehement protestierten, als ihn eine Stimme panisch herumfahren ließ und ihn ein gut gezielter Fluch an den nächsten Baum schleuderte.

„So, so, wir glauben also wieder einmal aufmüpfig sein zu müssen? Ich dachte, das hättest du mit den Jahren gelernt und schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben. Du weißt doch, welche Strafe das nach sich zieht, nicht wahr? Außerdem kannst du mich nicht töten, ich bin dein Vater, hast du das etwa vergessen? Man ermordet doch seinen eigenen Vater nicht..."

Harry starrte wie festgenagelt in die ärgerlich verzogenen Gesichtszüge von Lucius Malfoy, bis er eine kleine Stimme flüstern hörte, deren Anweisungen er nur unterbewusst zur Kenntnis nahm. Der letzte Satz seines Gegenübers brachte ihn dann wieder aus seiner Starre zurück und er konnte nicht anders als zu kontern:

„Natürlich tut man das nicht... es sei denn du bist nicht MEIN Vater."

Harry nutzte diesen Moment der perplexen Überraschung um die Augen zusammenzukneifen und mit einem Sprung nach links zu hechten.

Lucius registrierte gerade noch, wie sein Sohn nach dieser seltsamen Aussage einen Satz nach rechts machte und in einem, sich in diesem Moment öffnenden, Dimensionsportal verschwand.

Harry fühlte den Aufprall auf etwas Weiches und Arme, die ihn durch etwas hindurchzogen, das sich anfühlte, wie ein Schleier. Er hatte wohlweislich die Augen immer noch fest zu gekniffen.

„Du musst sofort wieder hier verschwinden, oder es wird sehr unangenehm werden. Ich werde dich an der richtigen Stelle wieder absetzen. Und sag auf keinen Fall jemandem, wie du es angestellt hast, die Schutzwälle werden sonst überprüft und die urtümliche Magie gefunden, das darf nicht passieren."

„Aber...?"

Harry wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, als er eine Erschütterung in sich selbst spürte. Alle seine Nervenbahnen schienen verrückt zu spielen und vermittelten Sinneseindrücke, die seinen Kopf beinahe explodieren ließen. Unkontrolliert flatterten seine Lieder und enthüllten für Bruchteile von Sekunden die Gestalt der Wächterin, die ihn gerade durch ein weiteres Portal schubste.

Hilflos fiel er hintenüber und blieb für einige Augenblicke reglos liegen, damit sich seine Sinne wieder normalisieren konnten. Zuerst nahm er den Regen wieder wahr, der ein ziemlich schnell durchnässt hatte, dann der unbequeme Untergrund der steinernen Stufen, die hinauf zum Eingangsportal von Hogwarts führen. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf die Füße und überlegte, was gerade geschehen war. Es schien als existiere die Frau aus diesen seltsamen Träumen wirklich und sie hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Aber weswegen musste er von irgendwo anders...

Langsam tröpfelten die Erinnerungen wieder zurück in sein Hirn und die Abwesenheit einer lebensgefährlichen Situation ließ auch die schäumende Wut sogleich wieder auflodern, die er gefühlt hatte. Was hatte dieser ekelhafte, schleimige ... nur angestellt?

Entschlossen stapfte er die Stufen zum Eingang des Schlosses. Der Regen, der auf die Stellen fiel, an denen seine Füße gerade gestanden hatte, schien zu verdampfen.

Diesmal waren so wenige Schüler geblieben, dass die Haustische von den Lehrern weggeräumt worden waren und alle Übriggebliebenen an einem großen Tisch saßen, Dumbledore an der Stirnseite. Hermine sah Draco besorgt von der Seite an, wie er stocksteif dasaß und auf seinen Teller starrte, den er kaum angerührt hatte. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen um Harry, aber er hatte es doch auch in den letzten zwei Wochen geschafft der ganzen Schule weiszumachen, er sei Draco Malfoy und er hatte auch schon in verzwickteren Situationen gesteckt. Was sie noch vielmehr in Sorge versetzte, war die Beunruhigung, mit der Draco selbst reagiert hatte. Gut und schön, die beiden hatten sich in letzter Zeit einigermaßen arrangiert, aber Hermine hatte nicht angenommen, dass ihre Freundschaft so weit ging, dass sich Draco über seinen erklärten erzigsten Erzfeind ernsthafte Sorgen machen würde. Da war noch etwas anderes, das sagte ihr ihre Spürnase eindeutig. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, wie sie aus Draco herausbringen konnte.

Apropos Draco.. niemals hätte sich Hermine auch nur Träumen lassen, gerade von allen Menschen auf Gottes trauter Erde, diesen selbst in Gedanken beim Vornamen zu nennen. Aber es war sowohl ihr als auch Ron überraschender Weise recht leicht gefallen, mit ihm klarzukommen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er auch wenn sie unter sich waren, nicht das übliche Slytheringehabe rausgekehrt hatte, sondern im Gegenteil, sehr verträglich gewesen war. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden sehr abrupt unterbrochen, vom Krachen mit dem die beiden riesigen Türflügel der großen Halle an die Wand flogen und eine tropfnasse Gestalt freigaben, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

Die ganze Halle, Schüler wie Lehrer, wohnte starr und reglos dem einmaligen Schauspiel bei, das sich gerade vor ihnen abspielte.

Ohne ein einziges Wort der Erklärung oder auch nur auf seine Umgebung achtend, stampfte Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin offensichtlich außer sich vor Wut in den großen Raum hinein. Das Klirren von Besteck war in der allgemeinen Stille unglaublich laut zu hören, als es aus zitternden Händen auf einen Teller fiel.

Der Blonde blieb hoch aufgerichtet vor seinem Opfer stehen und streckte in einer herrischen Geste stumm die Hand aus.

Schon allein die Tatsächlichkeit dieses Ereignisses hätte die ganze Schule in hellen Aufruhr versetzt, aber die Begebenheit, dass der Angesprochene, Harry Potter, auch noch die ausgestreckte Hand kommentarlos ergriff und sich widerstandslos mitziehen ließ, das schlug dem Fass doch tatsächlich den Boden aus.

Nachdem die zwei Jugendlichen ohne einen weiteren Laut aus der Halle gerauscht waren, schwirrte der große Raum plötzlich, als wären alle Schüler anwesend.

Einzig Hermine, Ron und der Direktor saßen noch ruhig auf ihren Plätzen.

Erstere, weil sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden einen leisen Schimmer hatten, letzterer, weil er sich just in dem Moment den Mund mit einem von Kleister' s extraklebrigen Karamellbonbons verklebt hatte und sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte (ich konnte nicht widerstehen).

Hermine machte sich Sorgen, das tat sie ja eigentlich immer, aber im Moment gab es einige ernsthafte Dinge, um die man sich sorgen musste.

Erstens, Harry war wieder da.

Zweitens, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft haben könnte herzukommen.

Drittens, es musste einen schwerwiegenden, äußerst gefährlichen Grund geben, wieso er wieder in die Schule gekommen war.

Und letztens... er hatte im typisch potter'schen, wutschnaubenden Vollmodus einen Auftritt hingelegt, der für einen Skandal sondergleichen sorgen würde.

Diese Bestandsaufnahme brachte eigentlich perfekt auf den Punkt, was Hermine in diesen Momenten dachte... wahrscheinlich sogar in dieser Reihenfolge. Den entscheidenden Punkt für die Anwesenden brachte allerdings Seamus zur Sprache:

„Wie, zum Teufel, kommt Malfoy dazu, Harry einfach so zu entführen?"

Soooorry, dass ich hier einfach so abbreche, aber ich krieg im Moment nicht mehr hin, ich verspreche aber, dass das nächste Kapitel ganz und gar mit unseren zwei hübschen beschäftigen wird, na was sagt ihr dazu?

Cat


	13. Aussprache

**Kapitel 13: Aussprache**

So, wie versprochen das neue Kapitel! Und bei dieser Gelegenheit werde ich euch gleich auch sagen, dass nächste Woche dann das letzte Kapitel von Soul Attraction erscheinen wird.. nya, rum isses! Soll aber nicht das Ende sein, gell? Nu erst mla viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kap!

Den entscheidenden Punkt für die Anwesenden brachte allerdings Seamus zur Sprache:

„Wie, zum Teufel, kommt Malfoy dazu, Harry einfach so zu entführen?"

Die anderen Schüler um ihn herum verstummten augenblicklich und die Blicke der Anwesenden wandten sich ebenso schnell der Kopfseite des Tisches zu, wo der Direktor just in dem Moment damit beschäftigt war, seinen Mund von dem Karamellbonbon zu befreien. Ertappt zuckte selbiger zusammen, nuschelte schnell einen Spruch, räusperte sich lautstark und blickte dann ernst in die Runde.

„Mir scheint, die beiden Herren haben etwas wichtiges zu besprechen. Da wir sie nicht weiter stören wollen, gehen wir jetzt wohl besser alle in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume und ins Lehrerzimmer."

Jetzt ist er endgültig durchgedreht.>

Dieser Gedanke stand den meisten Menschen im Raum wohl deutlichst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht nur im Anbetracht der Tatsache, über welche beiden Herren der Direktor da so ungerührt sprach, sondern auch, dass Hogwarts doch wahrlich sehr groß war und keiner der Anwesenden auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wohin der Slytherin mit Potter verschwunden sein könnte.

Das ganze Geschehen ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: In der Gerüchteküche wurde ein Schlachtfest veranstaltet und bald würde man den deftigen Braten riechen...

Währenddessen hastete ein immer noch wutentbrannter Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses, einen ebenso teilnahmslosen Draco hinter sich herziehend. Als sie im Astronomieturm angekommen waren, nahm Harry wahllos einige Treppen in die oberen Stockwerke und steuerte dann eine der gepolsterten Sitznischen an, die um die Fenster herum ausgespart waren. Diese Plätze waren für den Winter gedacht, wenn es zu kalt war, um draußen auf dem Dach zu unterrichten. Achtlos schob er Draco auf eine der Bänke und ließ sich dann ebenfalls fallen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schien auf einmal alle Anspannung und zornige Energie in sich zusammenzufallen und aus ihm zu entweichen. Ein gequälter Blick aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien und dann richteten sich seine Augen auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt ihm gegenüber. Er sah seine eigenen Konturen, seinen eigenen Körper, scharf und unverwechselbar und es beunruhigte ihn. Fast als hätte Draco sich zurückgezogen, soweit, wie es nur irgend ging, damit niemand an ihn ran kam. Und Harry wusste, was er im Begriff war zu tun, würde es nicht besser machen. Um ein Haar hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick der berühmte Gryffindormut verlassen und er wäre aufgesprungen, davongelaufen und hätte alles so gelassen, wie es vorher war.

Doch das konnte er nicht, nicht mit dem, was er wusste.

„Was hat er dir angetan?"

Draco zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass es Harry um DIESE Sache ging, aber diese Frage hatte er nicht erwartet, was wohl auch der Grund war, weshalb er antwortete, ohne darüber nachzudenken, oder sich schon eine ausweichende Strategie zurecht zu legen.

„Was meinst du?"

Er spürte den scharfen Blick, widerstand aber noch dem Bedürfnis aufzusehen.

„Ich spreche von einer Tür. Vor der du solche Angst hast, dass du sie selbst in deinen Erinnerungen nicht sehen willst. Eine Tür die ich geöffnet habe."

Ruckartig hob Draco jetzt doch noch den Kopf und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

„WAS hat er dir angetan?"

Panik kroch in ihm hoch, er konnte Harry doch nicht einfach so alles erzählen, wenn sein Vater das erfuhr würde er...

„Er ist mein Vater, er liebt mich, er würde mir niemals etwas tun! Alles was er will, ist das Beste für mich!", seine Stimme war weinerlich und wenig überzeugend, das hörte Draco selbst. Harrys Blick, der ihn noch immer nicht losließ, brachte ihn so sehr aus der Fassung, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

Der Verteidigungsversuch wurde mit einem unwilligen Schnauben beantwortet.

„Ich kenne mich da nicht aus und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich irre, aber glaub mir, das hat so gar nichts mit Liebe zu tun! Jetzt beantworte meine Frage, bitte."

Draco hatte inzwischen die Knie an den Körper gezogen und stierte auf seine Fußspitzen. Leicht wippte er vor und zurück und Harry musste sich zurückhalten ihn nicht zu schütteln. Aber wenn er wissen wollte, wie schlimm es wirklich war, dann würde er Draco sprechen lassen müssen und zwar in seinem Tempo.

„E.. er, ich bin sein Kunstwerk. Er hat mich gezeugt, mich erzogen, geformt, alles aus mir gemacht, was ich bin. Er hat mich geschaffen, alles an mir bearbeitet und geschliffen, bis ich makellos war. Und er sorgt dafür, dass ich es bleibe, mein Betragen, meine Manieren, meine Ansichten. Da muss ich ihm doch dankbar sein, dass er sich so sehr um mich bemüht und kümmert und mich erkenntlich zeigen. Da ist es doch nicht zuviel verlangt, wenn er sein Werk ab und an einmal betrachten will, ohne störende Hüllen und diesen ganzen Schnickschnack. Ich muss schließlich auch immer wieder daran erinnert werden, was ich ihm alles verdanke."

Harry war froh, dass Draco ihn nicht ansah, denn er war sich sicher, sein Gesicht glich einer starren Maske des Entsetzens. Er hörte die Worte und wusste, dass es nur Phrasen waren, die Lucius Draco in den Kopf eingehämmert hatte, solange, bis er selbst glaubte, die Spielchen seines Vaters hätten eine legitime Rechtfertigung. Und er wusste jetzt, dass Draco nur in der Lage war, ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen, wenn er alles was im Büro seines Vaters passierte, auch dort ließ und die Tür vor seiner Erinnerung verschloss. Deshalb hatte es auch nie die leisesten Anzeichen gegeben, für das, was ihm geschehen war. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass seine einzige Chance Draco aus seiner eigenen Falle zu befreien jetzt gekommen war und er die Wunden aufreißen musste, egal wie weh es tat.

Die Zeiten, in denen er sich mit Draco immer bis aufs Blut gefetzt hatte, schienen auf einmal schon viele Jahre zurückzuliegen. Doch Harry zwang sich, seine Konzentration auf Draco aufrecht zu erhalten und bohrte weiter.

„Was ist passiert? Was ist geschehen hinter dieser Tür?"

Draco schien gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, dass er angesprochen wurde, oder dass überhaupt noch jemand bei ihm war, dennoch erzählte er weiter.

„Ich sollte mich auf die Couch legen und mucksmäuschenstill sein. Manchmal hat er mich stundenlang einfach nur angesehen, selbst wenn ich eingeschlafen bin. Wenn ich die Augen wieder aufmachte saß er immer noch da, den Blick unverwandt auf mich gerichtet. Ich habe niemals gut geschlafen zu diesen Zeiten und war immer sehr erschöpft, wenn ich wieder gehen durfte. Andere Male hat er sich neben mich gekniet und durch meine Haare und über meine Haut gestreichelt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich so perfekt ist, wie sie aussieht. Seine Hände waren immer kalt und klamm, ich mochte das Gefühl nicht. Ab und zu hat er mich auch nur an bestimmten Stellen berührt und wenn ich gegen meinen Willen.. erregt war, hat er gelächelt und mich liegen gelassen."

Harry fühlte bei diesen Worten wieder den schwelenden Klumpen Glut in seinem Bauch. Aber musste sich beherrschen, er war hier um Draco zu helfen und nicht um seine Emotionen auszuleben.

„Draco."

Endlich war eine Regung in dem anderen zu sehen und er hob den Kopf. Als er bemerkte, dass Harry noch da war und er anscheinend nun alles wusste, weiteten sich seine Augen unter dem Einfluss schierer Panik. Nach Luft schnappend wich er zurück, angstvoll abwartend, was Harry weiter tun würde.

„Draco, du darfst auf keinen Fall auch nur ein Wort glauben, von dem was er sagt, hast du mich verstanden? Was er tut ist falsch und er hat kein Recht dazu! Du musst dich ihm verweigern, du musst dich wehren!"

Draco schüttelte hektisch den Kopf:

„Ich darf mich nicht wehren, sonst bestraft er mich, ich darf nicht!"

„Du bist nicht allein, Draco. Und er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen. Ich habe ihm deutlich gemacht, dass ich ihn umbringe, sollte er dich noch einmal anfassen."

Als Draco diese Worte vernahm, schrie er auf.

„Das.. ich kann.. ich kann doch nicht meinen eigenen Vater töten, wie konntest du nur so etwas sagen, er wird..."

In diesem Moment wurde er rüde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden. Ich sagte, wenn er dich noch einmal anfasst, bringe ICH ihn um."

Draco schluckte, die Betonung war ihm nicht entgangen, aber deren Bedeutung senkte sich nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein.

Harry war nicht weggelaufen, als er alles erfahren hatte. Hatte sich nicht geekelt vor ihm, dass er so etwas einfach mit sich machen ließ. Ohne Gegenwehr oder Aufbegehren.

Harry hatte ihn nicht angeschrieen und ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, er wollte sogar so viel riskieren, um ihn zu verteidigen.

Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn, Draco als Person. Über die Sache mit ihren vertauschten Körpern hinaus.

Er war der erste, der sich dafür interessierte, was mit ihm geschah, der wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Der einzige, der sich die Demütigungen anhörte, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste, der ihm nicht vorwarf schwach zu sein.

Ohne sein Zutun bahnten sich dicke Tränen über seine Wangen, die er niemals gewagt hätte zu weinen, als er noch er selbst war.

Harry ließ ihm Zeit, sich wieder ein wenig zu fassen. Was er erfahren hatte, war genug. Genug um Lucius Malfoy bis an sein Lebensende zu verabscheuen und Grund genug, niemals zuzulassen, dass Draco ihm je wieder ausgesetzt wurde. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass diese Gefühl, seinen ‚Kleinen' um jeden Preis beschützen zu wollen schon länger existierte und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, was Draco ihm bedeutete...

„Wir wissen beide wenig von der Liebe, nicht wahr? Aber vielleicht können wir uns ja gegenseitig helfen..."

Draco sah sein Gegenüber an, wie er sich langsam vorbeugte. Wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stoppte Harry, sah den anderen an, bat um Erlaubnis. Draco blickte zurück, erteilte sie ohne Worte und fühlte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später die hauchzarte Berührung auf seinen Lippen. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er sank widerstandslos in die Arme des anderen.

Niemals hatte er so etwas empfunden.

Harry löste sich nach einer Ewigkeit und blickte dem anderen in die wunderbaren grauen Augen, die ihn verblüfft anblinzelten.

Dann lächelte er verschmitzt.

„Näher konnten wir uns wohl nicht kommen, oder?"

Jep, und damit ist das vorletzte Kapitel auch schon erledigt!

Ich danke euch nochmals sehr für euer reges Interesse und euere umfangreiche Reaktionen auf mein Geschreibsel. Aber auch wenn ich mich jetzt langsam von dieser Story verabschiede (was mir auch nicht leicht fällt, glaubt's mir ruhig) werdet ihr mich dennoch nicht missen müssen.

Denn schon schwirrt wieder eine ganze Menge Ideen in meinem Kopf herum, die darauf warten, freigelassen zu werden, ich hoffe ihr nehmt sie dann mit derselben Begeisterung zur Kenntnis.

Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dass die beiden es jetzt endlich geschafft haben, war ja schließlich ein langer Weg, nicht wahr? Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich schlagen.

Cat


	14. Rückschau

**Kapitel 14: Rückschau**

Hallo meine Lieben,

Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, aber hier kriegt ihr jetzt das letzte Kapitel von Soul Attraction zu lesen! Eine Ära geht zu Ende, meine erste richtige HP-FF!

Das ist natürlich schon ein bisschen länger her, da ich ja am Anfang erzählt hab, die FF wäre abgeschlossen! Aber hier war sie auch wieder Teil eines Neuanfangs und ich bin froh, dass ich wieder einige neue Regelmäßige zu meinen Leser zählen kann, ich bin stolz auf euch!

Nun ja, ich lass euch nicht noch länger warten, ja?

Irgendwo in Schottland, in einem gemütlichen kleinen Cottage, stand ein junger Mann mit rabenschwarzen Haaren vorm Kamin, in dem ein wunderbar munteres Feuer prasselte.

Auf dem Kaminsims stand eine ganze Armee von Fotos, die lauter lachende und glückliche Gesichter zeigte. Manche gehörten zu lebenden Menschen, andere zu Menschen, die man in wehmütiger, aber froher Erinnerung behalten hatte.

Doch der Blick des Mannes war auf ein ganz bestimmtes fixiert, das zwei scheinbar unbeschwerte, rundum glückliche Jungen zeigte, wie sie unterschiedlicher eigentlich nicht sein konnten.

Dennoch lagen sie sich grinsend in den Armen, was sich auch nach all den Jahren, vor denen das Foto geschossen worden war, nicht geändert hatte.

Doch obwohl sein Blick auf den lächelnden Gesichtern haftete, sahen seine Augen etwas ganz anderes. Eine längst vergangene Zeit, ein wichtiger Augenblick, der sich unauslöschlich in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte.

Flashback

Harry löste sich nach einer Ewigkeit und blickte dem anderen in die wunderbaren grauen Augen, die ihn verblüfft anblinzelten.

Dann lächelte er verschmitzt.

„Näher konnten wir uns wohl nicht kommen, oder?"

Draco brauchte ein paar Sekunden um:

- zu begreifen, dass er gerade von einem Jungen geküsst worden war.

- zu realisieren, dass es mit seinem eigenen Einverständnis geschehen war.

- zu bemerken, dass dieser Junge sein ehemals größter Feind gewesen war, was durch die Tatsache, dass dieser endlich wieder in seinemeigenen Körper steckte, nur noch betont wurde.

und

- zu entscheiden, dass er absolut mehr davon wollte!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, packte er sein Gegenüber und verwickelte den Überrumpelten in einen weiteren Kuss, der diesmal jedoch bei weitem nicht so unschuldig blieb, wie der erste. Schließlich fühlten sich die beiden in ihren eigenen Körpern doch gleich sehr viel wohler!

Als sie sich schließlich widerwillig voneinander lösten waren ihre Lippen geschwollen, die Wangen rot und die Augen glänzend.

„Ich hätte nie..."

„...gedacht, dass so was..."

„...überhaupt einmal passieren könnte!"

Verdutzt schauten sie sich an, bevor die beiden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Schon seltsam, noch vor ein paar Tagen konnten wir uns nicht mal leiden und jetzt können wir sogar die Sätze des anderen beenden!"

Dracos Blick war weich, als er antwortete:

„Vielleicht haben wir einfach ein bisschen zu lang in der Haut des anderen gesteckt!"

Der Gedanke war gar nicht so abwegig, aber die beiden konnten, wenn sie ehrlich waren, genau spüren, dass Hermine recht gehabt hatte, dass da noch etwas anderes zwischen ihnen war, das bis jetzt so unmöglich erschienen war, dass sie es sich immer noch nicht vorstellen konnten. Aber es existierte und sowohl Harry als auch Draco waren sich bewusst, dass es von nun an Teil ihres Lebens sein würde.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und sahen sich nur gegenseitig an, die Hände ineinanderverflochten und so die Nähe des anderen genießend.

Es war Draco, der schließlich etwas unsicher das Schweigen brach.

„Sollen wir es den anderen sagen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue leicht in die Höhe und dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Gibt es einen Grund es zu verschweigen? Die wichtigen Leute wissen bereits davon, und ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe sein darf!"

Aus irgendeinem, völlig unerfindlichen, Grund trieben diese Worte Draco die Tränen in die Augen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich dabei, seit vielen Jahren hatte er nicht mehr so viel geweint, geschweige denn in Anwesenheit einer andern Person. Trotzdem warf er sich in die Arme des anderen und schluchzte seinen ganzen Kummer einfach aus sich heraus. Harry war zuerst sehr erstaunt über die emotionale Reaktion seines ‚kleinen Slytherins' aber er nahm ihn sanft in die Arme. Der Blonde hatte genug durchgemacht, er würde jetzt stark sein, für seinen neugewonnen Partner. Seltsam, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann gingen seine Gefühl wirklich über das positive weit hinaus.. er wollte Draco nicht als Freund, er wollte ihn, auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise.

Wann war denn das zum Teufel passiert?

Er wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass er den anderen nie mehr alleine lassen wollte.

In der großen Halle waren Ron und Hermine mittlerweile dabei, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Sie wussten schließlich weder, was Harry nun eigentlich vor hatte, noch was dabei herauskommen würde und wenn möglich sollten keine Zeugen dabei sein, die das Geschehene nicht erfahren sollten. Die Order des Direktors kam ihnen da natürlich zu Gute nur mussten sie schleunigst dafür sorgen, dass vor allem die dagebliebenen Gryffindors sich auch daran hielten. Gott sei Dank waren das nicht allzu viele und die anderen Häuser hatten kein größeres Interesse daran, sich dem Direktor zu wiedersetzen, sie würden es früh genug erfahren, zumal die Slytherins von Prof. Snape höchstpersönlich sofort in den Kerker gescheucht wurden, denn was auch immer da in seinem Musterschüler vorgegangen war, als er diese Aktion abgezogen hatte, Snape wollte nicht, dass es außer Kontrolle geriet, weil Zeugen anwesend waren, die das Ganze besser nicht mit ansehen sollten. Hätte er gewusst, wie sehr die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten war, hätte er wohl vermieden, Ron und Hermine zu folgen, von denen er den berechtigten Verdacht hatte, dass sie die beiden suchen gehen würden und dabei auch noch einigermaßen genau wussten, wo sie suchen mussten.

Hermine kannte sehr wohl Harrys Vorliebe, für hohe, luftige Plätze und sie war sich sicher, dass er unter diesem Stress zweifellos einen aufsuchen würde. Und da von den Türmen des Schlosses der Astronomieturm am leichtesten zugänglich und am nächsten zur großen Halle war, beschloss sie zusammen mit Ron, dort mit der Suche anzufangen.

Während die beiden auf dem richtigen Weg waren, hatte sich Draco wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Obwohl das eigentlich nicht sein konnte, kam sich Harry als der größere von ihnen beiden vor, als er Dracos Tränenspuren vorsichtig von den Wangen wischte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Draco im Moment derjenige war der so viel Schutz und Halt benötigte.

Harry hatte keine Erfahrung mit Beziehungen zu Jungs... mit Beziehungen im Allgemeinen und er hatte immer gedacht, wenn es soweit käme, würde er keine Ahnung haben und tausend Fehler machen. Aber jetzt wusste er genau was richtig war.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und zog Draco vorsichtig hinter sich her, er meinte, dass es nun Zeit sei zurückzugehen und den anderen zu zeigen, dass soweit alles in Ordnung war und sie sich nicht gegenseitig zerfetzt hatten.

Doch als sie aus dem Turm auf den Gang hinaustraten, wollte Draco, plötzlich unsicher geworden, schnell Harrys Hand loslassen, dieser ließ das jedoch nicht zu, sondern im Gegenteil, verflocht ihre Hände noch stärker ineinander, so dass Draco keine Chance hatte loszulassen. Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich zu dem anderen hin und sah ihm fest in die Augen, bevor er seine Hand hochnahm und ihn leicht auf die Fingerknöchel küsste.

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Ich will bei dir sein, immer, so dass alle es sehen können."

Als Antwort schickte Draco einen intensiven Blick zurück, schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an Harrys, strich dann leicht mit seiner Wange über die des Schwarzhaarigen. Eine Geste voller Vertrauen und Zärtlichkeit.

Und als Harry den Kopf drehte und ebenfalls die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er in die breit grinsenden, strahlenden Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freunde.

Hermine musterte ihn verschmitzt:

„Harry, oder? Ich wusste doch, dass ihr es irgendwann noch packen würdet, war doch eh nur eine Frage der Zeit!"

Viel zu perplex um mit seiner schlauen Freundin mithalten zu können, brachte Harry nur ein Stammeln heraus:

„Herm.. Hermine, ich .. wir.. ähm.."

Doch im selben Moment wurde sein ebenso unvollständiger, wie unnötiger Erklärungsversuch von einem lauten Poltern unterbrochen, dass wohl vernehmbar aus dem Gang vor ihnen kam...

Flashback end

Die Erinnerung des jungen Mannes zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er mittlerweile über den Bilderrahmen strich, als sich plötzlich zwei schlanke Arme um seine Taille legten und ein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Was machst du schon wieder, Liebling, grübeln?"

Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde breiter und wie damals ergriff er eine Hand seines Partners um einen sanften Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

„Ich habe an uns gedacht. Wie es angefangen hat, damals, als wir es nie für möglich gehalten hätten, für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen zu sein."

„Und was war so lustig?"

„Nun, ich habe Severus noch zu keiner anderen Gelegenheit jemals in Ohnmacht fallen sehen."

Neben seinem Ohr ertönte ein amüsiertes Kichern.

„Stimmt, es war ja aber zu schade, dass wir es ihm nicht schonender beibringen konnten. Aber mal ehrlich, du willst ganz sicher dein ganzes Leben mit mir verbringen."

Leicht lehnte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf gegen die Schläfe des anderen.

„Ohne dich gäbe es dieses Leben gar nicht, ich wäre niemals da raus gekommen, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du auf mich wartest."

Darauf legte sich ein leichter Schatten über das Gesicht des anderen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet, dass sein Geliebter DIESE spezielle Sache alleine erledigen musste, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass er nur ein unnötiges Risiko dargestellt hätte. Dennoch war er durch seine Planung maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen, dass der andere heil aus der Sache herausgekommen war. Aber auch er hatte eine Last auf dem anderen abgelegt.

„Und ohne dich wäre mein Leben nicht lebenswert, denn ich hätte mich niemals von der Vergangenheit und den Fesseln meiner Herkunft befreien können. Das verdanke ich dir!"

„Das tut man eben für die, die man liebt... denkst du eigentlich manchmal an sie?"

Schon halb eifersüchtig hob der Blonde seine Braue.

„An wen, bitte?"

„Die Wächterin.. die unheimliche Frau, die uns im Traum erschienen ist. Sie ist nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten, seit sie mir geholfen hat."

„Wie geholfen?"

„Oh, hab ich dir wirklich niemals erzählt, wie ich von Malfoy Manor so schnell wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen bin? – Durch ein Dimensionsportal das sie geöffnet hat. Ich frage mich immer noch, was sie mit diesem Spiel zu tun hatte..."

Ein Augenblick herrschte nachdenkliche Ruhe, dann kam eine Antwort:

„Nun, vielleicht ist sie die Meisterin des Spiels.. irgendjemand muss ja für unseren ‚Unfall' verantwortlich gewesen sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht war der Schubs in die richtige Richtung, den wir brauchten, Entscheidung von Höheren."

„Das klingt einleuchtend, aber ich hätte gern noch mehr von ihr erfahren.. über die Magie und alles."

Ein belustigtes Schnauben erklang.

„Mein Lieber, du bist mit Abstand der renommierteste Magieforscher der westlichen Hemisphäre, du wirst es schon herausfinden", damit zupfte er leicht am Oberteil des Angesprochnen.

„Und jetzt hör endlich auf zu grübeln, Schatz, und komm ins Bett."

Dafür belohnte ihn ein Lachen.

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl..."

Sekunden später schlug eine Tür zu und friedliche Stille legte sich über das Haus, in dem Harry und Draco noch so viele Jahre miteinander verbringen sollten, bis sie hohen Alters am selben Tag im Schlaf starben.

The End

So... ich hoffe ihr seid einigermaßen zufrieden, ich bin es zu meiner großen Überraschung, hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ende, aber so gefällt es mir doch recht gut. Ein Kitschhappyend, wie es im Buche steht, genau das, was zu dieser FF passt, nicht wahr?

Ich hoffe ebenfalls, dass ich die meisten der Fragen zur allgemeinen Information geklärt habe, falls noch welche offen sein sollten, stehe ich euch natürlich jederzeit via Kommi oder Ens zur Verfügung, traut euch ruhig.

So damit verabschiede ich mich von dieser FF, ich hoffe ihr habt sie mit Freude gelesen und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch auch für meine anderen Arbeiten interessieren könntet, wie das einige meiner Stammleser ja schon getan haben.

Also, ich wünsche euch in diesem Sinne viel Spaß und Glück, ein Kommi für mich und dass ihr noch viele andere gute FF's zu lesen finden und selber schreiben werdet!

Bye,

Cat


End file.
